Lab Rats 4S: Break In
by fudgebrownieface
Summary: When the Davenports go out to eat, what happens when they decide to leave someone behind? What if secrets from the past comes back? Find out in this new story!
1. Chapter 1

_**(This is Lab Rats 4S: Break In. It suspenseful and tiny bit of humor. I'll try to make it as long as I can without the story just dragging on so here it is.)**_

_**-WARNING: Blood, Minor Language, Graphic Scenes-**_

**-Sneak Peak-**

'The Davenport family were sitting in the living room when one thoguht crossed their minds'

FOOD

"Lets go eat somewhere." Leo said while getting up. Davis was just sitting there. "Ugh do we have toooooo." He groaned.

"Well we could go pick something up and bring it back." Tasha said while grabbing her purse.

"I guess that will work." Davenport said. "Ohhh can we go to Cheesy Weezy Palace?!" Adam asked earning looks from his family. "Why?" Chase asked. "Because the drive thru is so cool. Its like a light show when you pick up your food!"..

The family left-

*Glass Shatters*

*Cop sirens*

"Oh my god!" A girl screams

A few medics put a person inside the ambulance.

A few questions went through the civilians heads

'What happened?'

'Will they be ok?'

Find out in this story

_**(This was just a short prologue to the story. Can't wait to start adding the chapters!)**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright here's the official start of Break-In. I noticed there was confusion with the story. I checked the comments and a Guest shed some light on the story so there. Anyways enjoy the story. This takes place before Bionic Showdown but after Leo vs Evil...It'll make sense soon!**

The Davenport family was sitting around the living watching a movie. "So I don't get it. Is the dog actually a person or his he still a dog?" Adam asked. "Adam we're watching Space Buddies." Davis said while glaring at his older brother. "Dogs in space...I don't buy it." Adam commented. "yet we're bionic and we've been in space." Bree said. Adam just shrugged. "Hey what time is?" Leo asked while checking his phone. "About 6:30. Anyone else hungry?" Donald asked. "Yeah. Maybe we could order a pizza." Chase suggested. "BLEHHH!" Davis yelled dramatically. "Well.." Chase said while walking over to the fridge. "What? I don't like pizza." Everyone was thinking about what to do. "Well we could go out to eat." Leo said. Everyone nodded except Davis. "Ugh I really don't wanna leave the house." He whined. "Well we could go pick something up and bring it back." Tasha suggested while grabbing her purse. "I guess so." Donald said. "Yeah sounds good." Bree said. "Ohhhh can we go to Cheesy Weezy Palace?!" Everyone just looked at Adam. "Why?" Chase asked. "Because the drive thru is so cool! It's like a light show when you pick up your food!" He said excited. "Alright then lets go." Tasha said. "Uhh can I just stay here?" Davis asked. "What? no your 10." Donald said shooting down his sons idea. "Aw c'mon Dad, Im bionic if something happens I can just create a sonic boom or go down to the lab and use a weapon..plus i've got a cell phone." Donald just looked at his son. "Pleeeeeeeeeease Dad" He begged "..Fine.." Donald said. "Yes! Im gonna finish this movie." Davis said while plopping down on the couch. " is this a good idea I mean the kid's 10...and bionic." Chase said. "Im sure he'll be fine." Donald said. With that the family left minus Davis.

Davis's P.O.V

This is great. Im home alone with a movie going and a fridge all to myself. I walked over to the fridge and grabbed some soda walked back to the couch and sat down...Life is gooood! "Eddy can you redirect the satelite to get all the channels im not allowed to watch." Hmm he's not responding. "Eddy?" I walked over and started tapping his screen. "That's weird." I said to myself hoping Eddy would pop back on. Obviously he didn't. I went upstairs to my room to check if he was working upstairs. When I got up there I tapped on all of the screens plus the one in my room...Nothing. I sat down on my bed and decide to call Dad...WAIT! NO!. Im going to show him I can handle situations by myself. I walked down to the lab to see if I could fix things there. "Alright let's see what Dad's cyber desk can show me." I pulled up Eddy's diagram stuff and honestly I had no idea what I was doing...This is going to be a long night.

Donalds P.O.V

We were all stuffed in the car on the way to Cheesy Weezy Palace. Maybe it was a good idea for Davis to stay home alone...sorta...Im still worry about him being there alone I mean what parent wouldn't be? Your 10 year old is home alone...You know what Im sure he's fine besides he's got Eddy...not saying he'll like it but he's there. When we arrived a Cheesy Weezy Palace the drive thru was packed. "Ugh it's going take forever to get through this drive thru." Leo said."You know what lets just go in and grab the food to-go and NO GAMES!" I tol them. With that we all walked in the resturaunt and guess who we saw...

"Hey Marcus!" Bree said while waving at him. Great another set back. This might take a while.

-At Home-

Davis's P.O.V

I kept trying to figure out what happened to Eddy...wait why? Eddy is a snarky homicidal emoticon. Why would I want that back?...Oh yeah for security. Anyways while Im trying to figure this stuff out there's a slight buzz feeling in my neck. Hmmm must be my chip. Of course all this weird stuff happens when Im home alone. I go over to Dads laptop and go through his documents and search up 'Davis's Chip' it shows this diagram of what to do if there is a buzzing sensation. Ok then It says I have to go to the cyber desk and turn off my chip...Well atleast I know how to do that. I walked over to the cyber desk and turned off my chip. "Ohhh that felt weird." I said while rubbing the back of my neck. Ok I'll just wait till Dad gets home to deal with the whole 'Eddy' thing. When I go back into the living room the tv's turned off. I didn't think much of it so I just go upstairs. When I got upstairs I got on my laptop and watch the movie on that. "Man this movie is really good!" I said while watching the movie. I checked the time and notice its almost 7:15. Where are they?

-At Cheezy Weezy Palace-

Chase's P.O.V

We walked in the resturaunt and saw Marcus. "Hey Marcus!" Bree yelled while waving at him. "Hey guys waht are you doing here?" I saw the line at the counter where you order food..We're gonna be here a while. "Oh we're getting some dinner and bringing it home." Tasha said. "Cool" He said. "So what are you doing here Marcus?" I asked. "Oh my Dad dropped me off here." He said. I wonder why we haven't met his Dad yet? "Great now when are you leaving?" Leo asked coldly. Why can't they just get along? "Leo don't be rude!" Tasha scowled at him. Marcus just smiled at him. "In about an hour or so." Marcus said while nearly clenching his teeth. The line looked pretty short. "The lines short now lets go and order!" I said. "Uhh wait!" Marcus said and quite desperately I might add. "What?" He looked like he was trying to figure somehting out. "Um do you think you could give me a ride home after this?" He asked ok it's starting to seem like he's trying to keep us here..wait why?

-At home-

Davis's P.O.V

When I finished my movie a walked over to the bathroom when I heard a huge shattering noise...

**'Whats happening?' you ask well just wait till next chapter and find out. TOOTS!...Im trade marking that you know after Dog with a Blog...BYE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok this is chapter 2 of Break In I promise I'll make this chapter longer than the last one. Oh and I know it probably sounds like we're jumping right into the climax but we're not. There's so much more to this story than you know. Anyway here it is.**

_**Previously: **_When I finished my movie I walked over to the bathroom when I heard a huge shattering noise...

Davis's P.O.V

I walked halfway down the stairs to see what it was and what I found honeslty would've made me glitch from fear. A whole window was shattered in the back of the living room and there were black duffle bags everywhere...Oh my god we're getting robbed. I immediatly head to my room and hide in my closet. "Really wish I had my bionics." I said to myself while hiding underneath a pile of clothes. Man I really need to clean these. Ok I'll just call Dad and tell him whats going on. I look around for my phone...Dangit! I left it on the kitchen counter. Ugh hurry up and get home.

-At Cheesy Weezy Palace-

Davenport's P.O.V

This is taking forever we're sitting up here waiting on our food and Marcus wont just shut up. I decided to call Davis and check up on him.

*phone rings*...*answers*

"Hello?" A deep voice said...Wait a deep voice.

"Uhhhh Davis?"

"Everybody there's a kid here... find him." I heard him angrily whisper.

"Who are you and where's my son!?"

"Look your kid's fine...for now."

*Phone hangs up*

My blood went cold. Davis could be getting hurt or worse and we're here getting pizza. "Guys we have to get home!" I say frantically. Everybody just stares at me. "Wh-" Chase tried to ask but I cut him off. "Because I think someone broke into the house and Davis might be in danger. NOW LETS GO!" Everyone says bye to marcus real quick. Then we left..I hope he's ok

No-One's P.O.V

As the Davenports left Marcus sitting there, he smiled a little.

-At Home-

Davis's P.O.V

I heard footsteps come up the stairs. My heart started racing faster and faster and honestly I thought everyone could hear my heartbeat. Suddenly my bedroom door slammed open. I'm literally about to cry from fear. Suddenly my closet door swings open and hits me in the face. "You think the kids in here?" One guy asked. "Nah you know what he's probably not even here anymore lets just go." Another guy says then they whisper something to eachother. I peek out of the pile of clothes when someone grabs my arm. "HEY! Let me go!" I yell. Guys you better get here quick!

-On the Road-

No One's P.O.V

The Davenports were rushing home when they run into a huge traffic jam. "Seriously come on we have to get home!" Leo said. "Wait why can't you just call the cops?" Tasha askes while pulling out her phone. "Because they'll want to investigate then they'll find the lab." Donald says while trying to maneuver through the traffic. "Ok then why can't I super speed back to the house?" Bree asked. "Because then everybody here will see you use your bionics." bree just glared at him. "And that's more important than Davis's life!?" She shout-asked. "Well no but im sure we'll be back before anything bad happens to him." Donald said trying to reassure his daughter.

-At the house-

Davis's P.O.V

"Alright kid listen you make even the slightest noise and raise suspicion..." the guy then pulled out a knife. My eyes went wide. "Your neck is going to get to meet my favorite knife..GOT IT!?" He barked. I just nodded. "alright Dog, you watch him..If he even tries to escape...you know what to do." The fat guy said to the one who Im assuming is 'Dog'. "Hear that kid? Your lucky im the nice one of the group." He said. I took one big gulp. "what do you want here anyway?" I asked. "Your Dad's a millionaire scientist. There's stuff our boss wants and we're gonna get it." I just rolled my eyes which earned a huge punch to the side of my face. "OWW!" I yelped. "What was that for?" which earned another. "Shut up kid or else next time you'll end up on the floor and wont come back up!" He growled at me. His phone buzzed. "GRRRRRRRRR!." He just glared at me. Suddenly I heard the front door open. Thank god there here! "He-" I was about to yell help when I was thrown to the ground.

"This is your fault! Your gonna get it now!" He said while kicking me in the head.

"Stop please!" I yell. I got picked up and punch a few times and thrown against my nightstand.

"Now say goodnight!" He said with one final kick to the head. Suddenly everything went really blurry.

The last thing I remember was seeing a figure barge into my room. I heard screaming and I think Dog was thrown down. The figure ran to my side. "Davis! Davis are you ok!?" He asked. It sounded alot like Chase. "Mmmmm...Chase..." I asked. Black dots started popping up. "Yeah its me just stay wiht me buddy okay?" I tried to but everything went black...

Chase's P.O.V

When we got back to the house we busted through the door. "Alright everybody dont move!" Davenport yelled. "CRAP! There back. Boys get them!" Davenport just looked at me. "Chase go find Davis, Tasha call the cops!" he yelled. Tasha snuck back outside and I ran upstairs. When I got upstairs I ran into Davis's room and one thing went through my head.

**-Commando App Engaged-**

This guy was beating him left and right. I saw him throw Davis to the ground. "Leave him alone!" I yell while in Spike mode. I throw a punch at him and it lands right on his face. He falls to the ground in no time

**-Commando App Disengaged-**

I stared at the guy on the floor probably unconcious...probably. when I notice Davis over on the floor.

"Davis! Davis are you ok!?" I frantically asked.

"Mmmmm...Chase..." He moaned

"Yeah it's me just stay with me buddy ok?" I say while checking him for injuries.

i noticed he had a huge gash on his head. It looke dlike someone dyed his brown hair red from all the blood. I wouldn't be surprised if he passed out. I checked and turns out he did. He also had a black eye and bruises all over his face. I tried to pick him up but he whimpers a little. I felt his arm and it felt like it was broken or something. I wasn't sure what to do. he looked awful. Davenport came running up with a cop. "Chase is he al-" He gets cut off by his own gasp. "Ill call an ambulance." the cop says while exiting. " what are we going to do?" I asked while a few tears run down my face. "I don't know...He got beaten pretty bad but they should be able to fix him." He says while taking a shaky breath. "Ok just take him downstairs. I'll speak with cop." I nod and pick up my little brother bridal style, carefull not to hurt his arm.

As I carry him down the stairs and into the light of the living room I notice how horrible his injuries are. "Ahhh!" Bree screams when she saw Davis. "Oh my god what happened to him?!" Leo asked. "No time to explain." I said. A few medics came in and put Davis on a gurney(Hope I spelled that right) comes back from talking to the cop. "Okay guys Im riding in the ambulance to the hospital you guys can follow behind ok?" We all nod and Tasha grabs her keys. "We'll meet you at the hospital." Tasha said while exchanging a kiss with Davenport. "We'll follow up with you all tommorow okay?" an officer asked. "Yes thank you." Tasha said while we followed her outside.

-In the ambulance-

Davenports P.O.V

I walked with the medics as they carry my son to the ambulance. MY SON! My youngest son In an ambulance unconcious and everything. I couldn't help thinking this is my fault. I should've made him go no matter what. I should've known it wasn't a good idea to leave a 10 year old alone in a mansion.

While I was in thought, Davis got into a caughing fit. I looked down at him thinking he was waking up but what I saw didn't look good. He was caughing up blood. "What's wrong with him?" I asked one of the medics sitting in the ambulance wiht us. "I think he was punched and kicked so much he got some minor internal injuries. We'll make sure they run a quick x-ray of him when we get there." i was both relieved and worried. What if they find his chip? I decided I had to say this. "You know what I'll just examine him when I get home. Im a scientist so I have the equipment at home." I said trying to avoid an x-ray. "Alright then." They said thankfuly ending the subject. I started stroking his hair when I noticed there was blood all over it. "Is there anything we can do right now about all this blood in his hair?" I asked while wiping the blood off on my shirt. "We'll have to wait until we get to the hospital to do that." The medic said. I nodded and sat back.

-No One's P.O.V-

Tasha, Adam, Bree, Chase, and Leo were in the car following the ambulance. "So how bad was it?" Adam asked Chase, who was staring out the window. "Bad" was all Chase said. Being the only one(other than Davenport) who actually saw Davis's injuries. He was pretty concerned. "Mom how long before we get to the hospital?" Leo asked trying to fill the silence. "We should be arriving any minute." She said When they made the final turn everyone took a deep breath. "Ok now things might get serious so the doctors might ask us to leave." Tasha told the kids." Everyone nodded. When they arrived they saw the ambulance Davis and Donad were in. "Ok lets go." Bree said while getting out of the car.

-Marcus's P.O.V-

I was sitting in the parking ot of Cheesy Weezy Palace when my phone rang.

"Marcus?"

"Dad?"

"How was everything at Cheesy Weezy Palace?"

"Good everyone except Davis showed up."

"WHAT! Fine well how did everything else go?"

"Everything's going according to plan."

"Good..See you soon."

With that I hung up...

**What plan is Marcus talking about? Keep reading to find out. I hope this story is coming together. I want this to be a good long story. Anyways review and enjoy! TOOTS..I actually tooted that time HA!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright here's chapter 3 of Break-In. last chapter got pretty good and again there is sooo much more to this story than you know. Basically the quote for this story is..-**_**It all starts with a break in.-**_**... I know its stupid but hey its something anyways back to the story..**

**Previously:** _**"Marcus?" "Dad?" "How are things going at Cheesy Weezy Palace?" "Everyone except Davis showed up." "What! Well how was everything else." "Everything's going according to plan." With that he hung up...**_

No-One's P.O.V

At the hospital the Davenports were sitting in the waiting room waiting for the doctor to come. Adam was viciously shaking his leg. "Adam could you stop?" Bree asked annoyed. He just grunted and sat back. "I'm going to go grab some food for everybody." Tasha said, trying to fill the awkward silence. "Ok thanks Tasha." Davenport said. He couldn't get the image of his son out of his head. All bloody and bruised. Its just awful. "how bad do you think it is?" Leo asked. "Well while we were in the ambulance he caughed up blood but that could be some internal injuries." He realized that might not have been the right choice of words by the way everyone just tensed up. "I can't believe someone could do that to a little kid." Bree said. Donald just nodded. Suddenly Chase stood up and walked off. "I'll go get him." Adam said while getting up. "Text me when the doctor comes back." Donald just nodded.

Adam's P.O.V

Chase just walked off without saying anything and that usually means somethings bothering him. I followed him to the bathroom where he just stood there looking in the mirror. "Chasey. You ok?" I asked trying to lighten the mood. "No" He mumbled. "Whats wrong?" I ask him in a soft voice. "I don't know maybe the fact that my little brother is in the hospital probably dying!" He snapped. I could tell he was worried but this is something else. "Chase I know your worried. I am too. He's my little brother too you know." I said. "Yeah but you didn't find him in his room just laying there." I could tell that's what was bothering him. "What do you mean?" I asked. "Adam, when I found him there the first thought that crossed my mind was 'he's dead' and thinking his life is just over. Then I realized I haven't been a good big brother to him at all." He said while obviously pushing back tears. "What? Chase your a great big brother...I mean not as great as me but still great." He just sighed. "I tease him all the time I treat him like he's some kind of annoyance. I always put him down and I never protect him." Chase said while letting a few tears slip. "look Chase Your not the protective big brother here, I am. Your the smart one that can help him with his homework." I said..probably not the smartest thing to say. "Thats all im good for. Just to help him with his homework." I pulled Chase into a hug. "Chase your a great big brother to Davis. You have to know that and if you've screwed up in the past you can make up for it now." I said while patting his back. "Thanks Adam." I smiled at him. Just then my phone buzzed. "Davenport said the doctor came back and we can come visit him." I said while exiting the bathroom. "Ok im right behind you." Chase said. From the way Chase was talking im a little afraid to see what Davis looks like.

Davis's P.O.V

I open my eyes a little but shut them again because the lights too bright. After my eyes adjusted to the light, I open them fully. "Mmmmm" I moan. That was all I could say or do. My head is killing me. "Oh your up." A lady says while hovering over me. Im definately confused here. Im guessing my confusion shows by the way she explains everything. "Your at a hospital sweety but don't worry your all better..sort of. " I thought for a second wait why am I in a hospital. "Why am I here?" I asked. "I don't know you'll have to ask your parents." Parents? Now im really confused here. "I'll let them know your awake." I nodded at that. Im glad I have a little time to myself. I needed to think about what happened. So I was home alone, people broke into the house, I then got knocked unconcious. Yep that sums it up. and now Im here, in the hospital.

Just then the door opened. "Hey Davis. Can we come in?" My Dad aske din a hushed tone. I nodded. Everyone walked in. "So how are you feeling?" Bree asked while taking seat next to my bed. "My head hurts, my body just hurts." I say while groaning. "It also hurts a little to breath." I said. "I know your doctor said you have a bruised rib, broken arm, and a small concusion." Dad said. "Oh" Is all I say while I try to sit up. I hissed in pain a little. "Take it easy Davis you've been through alot." Tasha said. I nodded. "Hey do they know about my 'you know what'?" I asked while tensing up. "Calm down. They don't know..I took your chip out so they could x-ray you." I calmed down a little. "Oh ok". Dad looked at me serious "Now Davis tommorow their going to do surgery on your arm to fix it. Ok?" I thought for a minute. "Ok" I said looking a ittle worried. "Relax thanks to your bionics you'll be able to heal within a week tops." Dad said happily. Good I don't want to be wearing a cast for who knows how long. "So what time is my surgery?" I asked. "It's in 9 hours which will be enough time for you to digest all food and your body will be ready for the anestesia." I didn't understand most of that but all I got out of that was food. "Im hungry, is there any food here?" I asked Tasha just pulled out a candy bar from her purse. "Here. I know its not dinner but the doctor said you shouldn't eat much before the surgery." Great. I got beat up by criminals and I also never got dinner either. "Thanks Tasha." I said while taking the candy bar. Just then the door opened "I need to speak with a Donald Davenport." The nurse said. "Ok I'll be right back." With that Dad left the room.

Davenports P.O.V

I knew what was coming so I pretty much prepared myself for the worst. "Davis seems to be doing quite well considering what happened." I nodded. "but..." There it is. Here it comes.. "There will be some psychological issues." Oh I thought it was something like 'he has X amount of days to live' or something. "Oh..Like what?" She checked her chart. "Well it's not bad but he might develop seperation anxiety but it should be temporary. (AN: I don't know how this works so Im making it up) I nodded. I figured that might happen. "Ok what else?" She checked her chart again. "He may have issues sleeping in his own room..does he share a room?" She asked. "Uh no its just his room." She nodded. "Ok well he might end up becoming afraid to sleep without a light or someone with him so be prepared for something like that." I nodded once more. "Ok are all those kids in there yours?" She asked. "Yes there all mine...well ours counting my wife." She chuckled a little. "Right well do they tease him or playfully punch him or perform any act of violence around or to him?" I thought for a minute. "Yeah sort of. It's not bad intentions it's just playfull." She nodded. "Ok well he might become sensitive to that kind of stuff." She said. Ok so nobody can mess with Davis..Got it. "Well thank you for telling me this." She smiled. "Of course now he will be able to go home anytime after noon tommorow." I smiled. She then walked off.

I walked back in the room. When I came back in everybody was talking to eachother and Bree was sitting there stroking Davis's hair which thankfully doesn't have blood in it anymore. "Hey guys I talked to the nurse and she said Davis will be able to come home anytime after noon tommorow." Tasha smiles. "Great. So are we staying here tonight or going home?" She asked "Well I think we should go home and come back after or before the surgery." Everyone nodded. "But shouldn't we stay and make sure he's okay?" Bree asked. "I know we should stay but Davis will need his rest and trust me nobody's going to come by at like 3:00 in the morning." I told her. Davis was already asleep thanks to the I.V in his arm. Bree kissed his forehead and got up. "Alright lets go guys." I told everyone as we all left. I looked back at my son. "See ya soon buddy." I whispered to him.

No-Ones P.O.V

It was 2:00 am at the Davenport mansion. Everybody was sleeping except Donald.

Davenport's P.O.V

I couldn't sleep knowing that A: I would have to get up in about 2 hours to go back to the hospital for Davis's surgery. B: I kept thinking something bad was going to happen to Davis. I got up and walked downstairs to grab some coffee since Im obviously not going to sleep. When I got downstairs Chase was sitting on the couch watching tv. "Chase what are you doing up?" I asked while going towards the couch. "I couldn't sleep." He said while turning down the tv. "You?" He asked. "Couldn't sleep. I just can't believe I was so careless and let this happen." Chase just looked at me. "Yeah well none of us could've seen this coming and Im sure he'll be fine." He said. "Yeah hey im about to leave to go to the hospital for Davis's surgery. You want to come?" I asked. I knew Chase had been feeling terible about this too so I decided he might like coming plus I need someone else there if Im gonna be up there until noon. "Uhhhh sure just let me change clothes." With that he left to go change clothes.

I walked over to the counter and started the coffee maker. The clock on the stove read 2:13 am. It was about 8:00 when the doctor told us it would be 9 hours before the surgery so I've got about 3 more hours until Davis's surgery. I figured I'd go ahead and take a shower after my coffee and this way we'll be able to sepnd a couple hourse with Davis before his surgey. He usually gets nervous before stuff like this. I sat there in the kitchen just in thought when Chase walked back in fully dressed. "When are we leaving?" He asked while grabbing his phone. "Im taking a shower then we'll leave." He nodded and sat on the couch. I set my coffee cup in the sink and walked up the stairs.

Chase's P.O.V

I couldn't sleep tonight because I kept having nightmares about Davis. I had this one where that guy was beating him and I couldn't move, all I could do was sit there and watch him kill my brother. The worst part was when I could finally move and I ran up to him.

"Davis please don't die. You'll be ok I promise!" I said while crying.

He caughed a little. "Chase...Im sorry..."

"For what?" I asked while holding him.

"For being such an annoying little brother to you." He said.

After that his head fell back and he closed his eyes...and never opened them.

Remembering that dream made me shutter. I kept thinking about what he said. He probably thought he was just a bad little brother and I made him feel like that. Adam was right. Im nowhere near as good a big brother as he is. He protects Davis. He protected all of us and all I ever did was get jealous at all the attention Davis got when he came into the family. I took that out on him his whole life. I knew I had to make up for that. I don't care how or what I have to do. I want him to feel like he has a big brother he can run to when he's scared or has a shoulder he can cry on or something. That was my promise.

I guess I was in thought for a long time because when I looked up Davenport was walking down the stairs. "You ready to go?" He asked while grabbing his keys. "Yeah. What time does his surgery start?" I asked walking out the front door to the car. "5:00. So we'll get a couple hours to see him before he goes in." I nodded then got in the car.

-At the Hospital-

-30 minutes later-

When we got to the hospital we checked in with the front desk lady.

"Hi we're here to see Davis Davenport." said.

"Ok he's on the 3rd floor room 238." the lady said while gesturing towards the elevator.

We both walked over to the elevator and stepped in. It felt like the elevator took forever. "you think he's awake?" I asked. "Probably not. He had this medicine that made him really sleepy so..." He said while trailing off. I guess he didn't want to think about it. Just then the elevator dingged. "Lets go." Davenport said while walking down the hall. We passed all the rooms. 234, 235, 236, 237...238! We found his room and opened it. When we came in Davis was wide awake and looked scared...Wait why?

Davis's P.O.V

I woke up after falling asleep with everyone in my room. I looked around it was dark and I was alone. "Hello?" I asked to see if anyone was in the room with me. I gulped Im honestly scared now. I mean I know where I am but Im all alone...and it's dark. My door opened and revealed two people. I couldn't tell who it was until they turned on the lights. It was Dad and Chase. "Hey Davis how long have you been up?" Dad asked. "About 5 minutes" I said. "Hey Davis." Chase sadi while poking out from behind Dad. "Hey. Where's everybody else?" I asked while looking around the room. "Oh they're asleep. It's just us here." That made sense its the middle of the night. "Oh ok." I said. "So you ready for your surgery?" Dad asked with a smile. "Uhhh what surgery?" I asked. I had no idea what he was talking about. "The surgery to fix your arm later." I said gently so he wouldn't freak out. He nodded. "Oh yeah I forgot..." He said while looking at his arm which was covered in bandages. Just then Dad's phone beeped. He checked the phone. "I got to go home and grab a few things. Chase do you mind staying here and make sure Davis is ok and ready for surgery?" He asked. "Yeah sure." Dad nodded and hugged me goodbye. "Alright I'll be back later." He said. I waved him off.

"So how ya feeling?" Chase asked.

"I don't have a bad headache anymore but I do feel pretty weak." I said.

"Ok well you might want to hop in the shower. We picked up some clothes for you when we left." He said while pulling some clothes out of a bag.

"Thanks" I said while grabbing them and walked into the shower.

As I was turned the water on I began to feel a little dizzy. I shook it off knowing the shower might help a little. When I got in the hot water just falling on my body felt so good. It felt like a wave of warmth and happiness which is weird considering im taking a shower but still. As I was showering I noticed the water was turning red. When I felt my head I realized it was bleeding again. "Dangit!" I said while wiping my hands on a towel. I started to get even more dizzy. I decided to hurry up and get out before I collapsed. I grabbed a towel and dried off everything. i change dinto my new clothes which was just a simple red t-shirt with grey athletic shorts. I walked out holding my hand to my temple. Apparently Chase noticed and came over to support me. "You ok? You seem kind of wobbly." He said while helping me over to my bed. "Yeah I just feel a little dizzy." I said while laying down on my bed. "Davis your head's bleeding again." Chae said while grabbing a towel to wipe it off. "I know and thanks." I said. "No problem...So why did you look so scared when we came in?" He asked. I really don't want to admit I was actually afraid of the dark. He'll probably make fun of me or something.

Chase's P.O.V

While I was picking up Davis's clothes he walked out all wobbly and his head was bleeding. I helped him back to his bed and decided to ask him why he was so scared.

"Uhhh when you opened the door it startled me." He said. I really hope he knows im not buying that.

"Davis come on you can tell me." I said softly.

"Fine...I got afraid of the dark." He mumbled.

"Wha?" I asked.

"Im afraid of the dark okay!" He snapped. Wow I figured he might since all this happened during night and most of the lights were turned off.

"Oh well why were you afraid?" I asked knowing the answer but I had to hear it from him.

"I don't know. I was all alone and it was really dark. I didn't know if they were coming back for me or what." He said while tearing up.

"Hey Davis it's ok. They got locked up for a long time and I promise they won't come anywhere near you." I said trying to comfort him.

"I know I just don't know why I was THAT scared." He said while a few tears fell from his face. I pulled him into a protective hug and held him there.

"I don't know either...but what I do know is that your going to be safe now. I promise." I said. I could feel his arms wrap around me and tighten.

"Yeah.. Oh and Chase." He said while still crying a little into my shirt.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you." He said.

"For what?" I asked confused.

"You saved my life. If you hadn't shown up, he would've killed me." He said while tightening the hug. I felt better about the whole thing with him saying that.

"Of course. I won't let anyone hurt you ever again." I said while breaking the hug.

"Okay." He said while wiping the rest of the tears off. Just then Davenport walked back in.

"Okay Davis ready for surgery?" he asked. Davis just looked confused. "I thought it wasn't for a little while." He said. "Well you seem ready now and they said if they get you in now you'll be able to go home tommorow." He said while smiling.

He looked at me with fear all over his face. I put my hand on his shoulder. "You can do this. We'll be right here when you get out." I said while smiling at him.

"Thanks..Okay lets do this." He said while getting off his bed and followed Davenport and the doctor.

**Alright what did you think? Next chapter might be shorter than this one. Sorry it's just I want all these things to happen in a certain order. So enjoy and be sure to review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay here's chapter 4. Oh I just saw the new episode of lab rats...Finally. That president knew what he was talking about..I no longer hate the show...sort of..still too soon. Oh and I think their still in season 3 because of the opening...Anyways. This story got good during the last chapter once more and now it gets even better...So anyways enjoy!**

**Previously:** "Davis you ready for surgery?" "Okay lets do this."

No Ones P.O.V

As Davis followed the doctors to the operating room he kept looking around at his suroundings. The tiles were all grey and blue-ish and the ceiling was white. It all seemed..pale...boring...neutral. 'Wait why am focusing so much on how boring this place is?' Davis thought.

Before he knew it he was in this somewhat large empty room with a bed and a tray next to it with tools on it.

"Alright Davis now you have to listen to the doctors...Okay?" Davenport asked his son.

"I will...Your going to stay right?" Davis asked his father.

"Im sorry Im not allowed to stay here during your surgery but I promise Chase and I will be here when you get out." Davenport explained to his son.

"Ok" Davis said while hopping on the bed.

"Davis are you ready to begin?" The head doctor asked. "Mhmm." He responded while laying back. The doctor then placed a mask like thing over his face. He gave a confused look.

"It's to put you to sleep incase the anistetics ware off." The doctor explained.

Everything became blurry for Davis. He could still hear things but he couldn't understand them. Suddenly he blinked numerous times when he finally fell alseep.

-At the Davenport home-

Bree's P.O.V

I woke up early after hearing some noises come from upstairs. I noticed Chase wasn't in his capsule. "Adam...Adam wake up." I said while going over to open his capsue.

"Mmmm...Wha?" He asked still partially asleep.

"Chase is gone and I heard some weird noises." I said. He opened his eyes completely.

"Relax Bree im sure he's fine." Adam said. I am calm just a little worried. Usually in this family weird noises+ someone not there= BAD. I called Chase to see where he was.

-Phone ringing-

"_Hello?"_

_"Chase. Where are you?"_

_"Im at the hospital with Davenport and Davis."_ Did they seriously go without us?

_"You went without us?!"_

_"You guys looked like you were sleeping happily so we didn't want to wake you. Besides Davis just went into surgery."_

_"Ok well can we come now?"_

_"Let me ask Davenport"_

_"Ok"_

_"..."_

_"Well?" _I asked getting impatient.

_"He said you guys can come just take Adam's car."_

_"Ok we'll see you in a little bit. Bye."_

_"Bye"_

_-Hang up-_

With that Adam and I changed clothes and drove off to the hospital. I didn't know if I was just nervous or excited to see him I mean I saw him yesterday but he was so weak and beat up and it was just sad and now he might be a little more energetic...I hope.

When we came in the hospital Davenport and Chase were sitting in the waiting room. Honestly I hated sitting there it brought so much discomfort and not just because the chairs were uncomfortable. "Hey guys how long before Davis's surgery is over?" Adam asked while taking a seat next to Chase. I sat next to Davenport. "It should be over in about an hour or so. They said there was more damage than they thought so it will take longer." Davenport said. "How much more damage?" I asked nervously. "They said there was something up with his nerves. Like a piece of the bone cut one or scratched it so they're going to surgecly glue it back or something like that." Chase said while glancing at his phone. "Ok" I said while easing back.

"So Chase what made you get up so early?" Adam asked. Honestly I was a little curious too.

"Just nightmares and stuff." He said like it was no big deal. Which it really wasn't but still. Adam nodded.

"What did he do when you came?" I asked Davenport.

"He was already awake when we came in and he looked really scared." He said. I wonder why he was so scared.

"Why was he scared?" I asked Davenport but Chase seemed to know the answer.

"He told me he thought they were coming back for him or something and that it was really dark and he was all alone." Chase said. You know that actually makes sense. Davenports head shot up.

"Wait the nurse said something about him experiancing something like that." He said. Ok so now we know why Davis is like that.

"So how long is this going to last?" I asked.

"She sadi it would be temporary but I think it would be a month tops." I nodded

"What else did she say?" Adam asked.

"Umm I think she said sepearation anxiety, he might be afraid to sleep alone or to be alone, he might become sensitive to violence so we're going to have to be carefull with training." He said. Wow I didn't know those jerks could cause my little brother so much fear and trouble.

~30 minutes later~

"I wish Davis would hurry up and get out of surgery." Adam said while checking his phone for the time it was almost 4:30 am. So im guessing we're missing school. Thats the best thing that's happened so far. "I know he should be out any moment now." Davenport said. Just then a lady walked up to us.

"Excuse me are you the family of Davis Davenport?" she asked

"Yes. is he done with his surgery?" Davenport said while getting out of his seat.

"Yes he's in recovery but we want him to stay here one more night so we can make sure his arm heals properly." She said. Hearing that made me a little mad. I thought he was coming home today but no he has to recover...still though I'd rather him recover then come home wihtout an arm or something. "Can we see him?" Davenport asked. "Of course." She sadi while leading us to Davis's room...again. It always feels weird walking to that room.

Davis's P.O.V

I woke up after my surgery and noticed my left arm had a light blue cast around it. Atleast it's that color and I didn't injure my right arm since im right handed. I felt really weird probably because of the anestetics. It was about 4:30 am and I was ready to go home no matter what. The nurse walked back in my room. "Davis your family wants to see you." She said while peeking through the door. "Ok thanks." I said while pulling the blanket off a little bit and sitting up.

"Hey Davis!" Bree sadi all excited. "Hey guys. Whats up?" I said trying to take the worry off my arm.

"The ceiling..the sky...I think some birds." Adam said. You know he makes me feel so smart! "We're fine...So how was your surgery?" Dad asked while taking a seat next to my bed. "Ok I guess. I was asleep for most of it." I said while rubbing the back of my head. I felt some bumps and then a slight sting. I hiss a little. "Ooh careful. Chase told me your head was bleeding again so they probably did something about that." He said while placing a hand on my shoulder. "Oh yeah thats right. I was in the shower and the water was all red, then I got really dizzy." I said trying to remember what happened. "So when can I go home?" I asked while trying to get ready to get up. "They said you can go home tommorow due to your arm." I thought for a minute. "But I wanna go home." I whined. i was in no mood to be told where I can and can't go...Wow I need some genuine sleep. "Sorry buddy but they have to keep you here for examination." 'Examination' That word kind of freaked me out. "Fine but im really hungry." I said while placing my hand on my stomach. "Yeah I figured. I'll run by and grab us some breakfast later ok. You need to wait until the anestetics are out of your system." I groaned. After all I've been through shouldn't I be able to get a descent meal?

"Fine. so what time is it?" I asked. I didn't have my phone so I was both bored and clueless.

"4:35" Bree said while checking her phone. "Great so what am I suppose to do until tommorow?" I asked more bored than ever. "Well I could see If we could take you out of here for the day and bring you back later." Dad said. That sounded stupid this isn't a hotel. I gave a 'Im 10 and even I know that's a stupid idea' look. Im guessing everybody noticed. "Well they might let you if you show proper identification." Chase said. That was the best thing he's ever said. "Works for me. " I said excited. "Great then lets go." Adam said.

We walked down to the front desk. "Is there a way I could check my son out for the day and bring him back? I know they need him for observation later but i really want to take him out of this place. Just for the day." Dad said to the front lady. This better work.

"I guess so. People do that sometimes so I don't see a reason why you can't. Just sign your name and I'll need proper identification." She said while checking her computer. Chase gave a 'I told you so' look. Im was way too happy to care. "Alright he has to be back by around 8:00 tonight." Dad nodded and we left.

-In the car-

It felt so good to be out of that hospital. I went with Dad in his car while Adam, Bree, and Chase took Adam's car.

"You ready to sleep in your own bed?" Dad asked while smiling.

"More than ever!" I said I was both tired and excited. Whats wrong with me?! LOL

"Ok so for lunch Im thinking we go out for chinese since it's your favorite and then tonight on our way back we'll go by Cheesy Weezy Palace and play games and stuff." Dad said. He is making it so hard to not scream with happiness.

"Yay!" I said my rib started to hurt a little. I placed my hand over it.

"Yeah you might want to be careful with the laughing and stuff." Dad said while pulling into the garage.

"Ok" I said while getting out.

I walked into the living room and was a little surprised to see no shattered windows or anything. Chase must've noticed. "Yeah they cleaned up the whole house. Even your room is all clean...especially the laundry." Chase said. 'The laundry' It remimded me of my infamous hiding spot. Bree punched Chase in the arm. "Don't mention stuff like that." She whispered to him. He rolled his eyes and walked down to the lab. "Alright im going to bed." I said while walking upstairs.

I walked in my room and everything felt so weird. I looked at the spot where I was laying when I was knocked out. I thought to myself.

'Will I be able to do it?' I thought. No I have to. Im not letting a bunch of criminals de-rail my way of sleeping. I hopped in bed and pulled the covers over me. I close my eyes and thankfully fell asleep.

_-Dream Sequence-_

_I was in my room on the night of the Break-In. The guy grabbed me and held me in place. "Alright kid you make one peep or even raise suspicion...Your neck will meet my favorite knife." He growled. Hearing all this again was enough to make me scream. "LET ME GO!" I yell and instantly one slit across the bottom left of my neck. "AHH!" I yell which got me another. "Please stop" I say while sobbing. "No you stupid kid. You'll shut up or the next one will go through your heart!" He threatened. Suddenly Chase came in. _

_"Let him go!" He yells at them._

_"No! this kids gonna get us arrested if he doesn't shut up!" He yelled back at Chase._

_I knew Chase was about to use his bionics but then..._

_"Don't worry Davis I'll ge- 'BANG!'"He said but suddenly stopped._

_"CHASE!" I scream. _

_Behind him stood Dog who shot him thus killing him. _

_"Ugh we're going to jail anyway just get rid of the evidence!" He yelled._

_He let me go which made me think I could run away when suddenly everything stopped. I heard a BANG then I couldn't move. "Got him." Dog said. _

_Before I could hit the ground I woke up_

_-End Dream sequence-_

I jolted up after my dream. I felt my face. I was sweating and sobbing. "I can't" I say to myself. I ran out of my oom and run to Dad and Tasha's room. I found Dad sleeping when I ran over to him and tried to wake him up.

"Dad please wake up!" I say while shaking him and still sobbing. He immediately shot up, eyes wide open.

Before he could say anything I nearly tackle him in a hug.

-Davenport's P.O.V

I was sleeping just fine when I felt someone shake me. I jolted up and realized it was Davis. His eyes were all puffy and his face was red. Before I could say anything he tackled me in a hug.

"Davis whats wrong?" I say softly trying to comfort my son.

"I can't Dad,I just can't!" He said while sobbing even more. I knew this might happen.

"Shhhhh. Im right here everythings going to be ok." I say while stroking the back of his head.

He just kept sobbing heavily. I could hear gasp for air too.

"Did you have a nightmare?" I asked softly.

"Mmhmm." He said while calming down a little. I realized Tasha woke up. "Donald whats wrong?" She asked. "Davis had a nightmare." I responded.

"Ok here I'll take you down to the living room." I said while picking him up bridal stye.

When we got downstairs Adam, Bree, and Chase were up and watching tv. I check my watch. It's 7:18 am. That explains it.

"Whats wrong with Davis?" Adam asked concerned.

"He had a really bad nightmare." I said. Everybody just nodded and sat back. Suddenly my phone beeped. I looked at Davis and realized he cried himself to sleep. I lay him down next to Adam. I checked my phone. "1 missed call." I said checking the number. "Apparently they need me at work...I really don't want to leave Davis." I said. I really don't want to. I promised him a fun day before he goes back.

"Don't worry we can watch him until you get back." Bree said. I guess I don't really have a choice here.

"Fine but remember at lunch your going to Panda Crib. Okay?" I said. I'll be back before dinner so atleast I'll be able to take him to C.W.P(Meaning Cheesy Weezy Palace. When you see that know that thats what it stands for.)

"We got it. He'll be fine." Adam said while pulling Davis close to him. Davis's head was now leaning on Adam's arm. I guess I shouldn't be worried. I mean when it counts they can be very overprotective and I'd rather him be overprotected than not noticed.

"Alright just be carefull with him remember he could develop all those things I told you about." I told them. "We will." Chase said. With that I left. Fingers crossed.

Adam's P.O.V

Davenpor tbrought Davis down and he was holding him like a baby... I mean I know Davis is baby sized but still. Apparently Davis had a nightmare...poor kid. It must've been horrible. Davenport had to go to work and sat Davis down next to me. I pulled him close because he began to stir in his sleep. I really hated to see him scared like that.

"So what are we going to do until he wakes up?" Chase asked.

"Maybe we could watch a movie or something." Bree said. I kind of wanted to watch a movie myself. Davis began to wake up. "Hey bubba. How ya feeling?" I asked. Davis just looked at me. "Fine, my arm is kind of sore but that's probably because I broke it." He said. I never noticed his cast. Im glad they gave him his favorite color, that probably made him feel better. "Yeah so anyways did you sleep good?" Chase asked. "No" He said. I really want to hear what his nghtmare was about but it might be too hard for him to remember.

"So what was your nightmare about? It might help to talk about it." Bree said. Davis tensed up.

"Fine. It was the night the people broke in and that guy was holding and everytime I screamed he cut my throat with a knife. Then Chase came in and befor ehe could do anything the guy shot him and killed him." Davis said. I can't imagine how horrible that must've been. I notice Chase tensed up a little. That probably freaked him out.

"Then he let go of me...and then he k-killed..." I could tell what he was going to say next. He nearly started sobbing again. I put my arm around his shoulder and pulled him close. "It's ok. You don't have to keep talking about it if you don't want to." I told him trying to confort him. "Thanks." He said. We decided to watch a movie until lunch.

"So lets watch Shrek." Bree said. Knowing that was Davis's favorite movie. (AN: Also my favorite too.) "Yeah sounds good." Davis said smiling a little. Chase grabbed the movie and put it in.

Davis is really going to enjoy today. I just know it. Suddenly someone knocked on the door. I walke dover to answer it.

"Oh hey Marcus!" I said.

**There it is. New chapter. Oh and I checked Lab Rats is still in season 3...Thank God! And comment about what you think will happen with Graham because I don't think he's done just yet...Anyon else wanna drop kick him...no...just me?...K. Anyways thanks for following and enjoy!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok so again im in the locker room, waiting for practice to start so new chapter! I decided to start naming these chapters so here. Oh and I promise Lab Rats Movie and Lab Rats 4S will be updated this weekend eventhough we're having my 16th birthday then but I put 'Time to write stories' on my wish list so there.**

**Chapter 5: Davis Day!**

**Previously:** Adam walked over to answer the door"Oh hey Marcus!"

Adam's P.O.V

I opened the door and Marcus was sitting there. "Hey Marcus!" I said. You know maybe he could help make Davis's day fun.

"Hey guys. You ready for school?" He asked**.**

"Sorry Marcus but we're staying home today to watch our brother." I told him.

"Oh." He said while getting sad, like more sad then he should be. I decided maybe he could help.

"Hey you know maybe you could come with us?" I asked. He smiled.

"Yeah sounds great. Why are you doing this anyways?" He asked while coming in.

"Well he has to go back to the hospital tonight for examination so we decided to give him a great day. It's called 'Davis Day!'" I said while throwing my arms in the air. Marcus was just laughing. i turned around to go sit down when I noticed Davis was gone.

"Where'd he go?" I asked. "Oh he went to go change clothes." Chase said while getting up.

"So what are we going to do?" Marcus asked. "Well right now were going to watch a movie then for lunch we're going to Panda Crib then for dinner we're going to C.W.P." Bree said.

Just then Davis walked down the stairs.

"HAPPY DAVIS DAY!" I yell while eveybody else follows.

"What?" Davis asked while laughing. "Today is a whole day devoted to you. We're going to do everything you love today!" Bree said. "Cool so when are we starting?" He asked. "Well Leo's going to get up in a little bit then realize he's late for school thus making him freaking out so there's a little comedy in store for you." Chase said making Davis laugh. "And Im joining in too." Marcus said. "Uhhhh Leo amy not like that..." He said. He shouldn't care what Leo does and doesn't like. It's his day, plus Leo and Marcus can chill for one day. He continued on with his statement. "Which will make today even more funny!" We all just laughed. Today was going to be a good day.

We all were finishing up Shrek when Leo came down. "GUYS WE GOTTA HURRY! PERRY'S GONNA KILL US!" He yelled while running down the steps. Davis just laughed. "Why aren't you guys ready?" He asked. "Oh we're not going to school today." Bree said. "Yep the 6 of us are going to have a Davis Day!" I said while pausing the movie.

"6?" He asked looking confused. Chase pointed to Marcus who was standing behind Leo.

"Hi Leo!" Marcus said while smiling and waving.

"Hi...What the heck are you doing in my house?!" He asked. Pretty rudely if you ask me.

"Just hanging out with my friends." He said while flashing Leo a smile.

"Right... Anyways why aren't we going to school?" He asked. "Well we're going to spend the day with Davis since he's going back to the hospital tonight." Bree said. Honestly Im tired of explaining this to people.

"Can we just leave and do something before lunch?" I asked. I know today was Davis's day but I want to get out of here before Leo and Marcus annoy eachother to death.

"I guess so. Lets go." Davis said. We all went out front and got smooshed into my car. It really sucked since its a 5 seater and we have 6 people. So we did it like this. Davis, Leo, Marcus, and Chase were in the back seat since they were the smallest. Bree sat in the passenger seat while I drove...Obviously.

-In the car-

"Are we there yet?" Davis asked. I know he's 10 but come on. Playing that card?

"We're almost there." I said while trying to focus on the road. "Ok we're here. Panda Crib."

Davis's P.O.V

I can't believe they actually named a day after me. It's sooo cool. I can't wait to start the day off. We got to Panda Crib and honestly I was ready for something and other than hospital food. "Yay I can't wait!" I said while getting out of the car after being smooshed by my brothers and their friend but I really didn't care. I'm getting the best kind of chinese and japanese food ever!

We went inside the resturaunt and was greeted by the lady.

"Hi. How many?" She asked.

"6" Chase said. She nodded then led us to our table. Basically we got the best table in the joint. Wow today's gonna be great. "Alright so sounds good to you guys?" Bree asked while checking her menu. I found this whole thing of fried rice with sweet and sour chicken. I've only eaten a candy bar for dinner so im pretty hungry. "Davis what are you getting?" Leo asked. "I think I want the fried rice with sweet and sour chicken." I said while my mouth watered. The waitress came back and asked us we wanted for drinks. I didn't really think abut how thirsty I actually was. I remember the doctor telling me that It would be a good idea to drink liqiuds after the surgery. She brought us back our drinks. I started chugging my drink.

"Davis slow down. Your gonna choke." Bree said while taking my drink.

"Am no-ot" I said. I guess I got the hiccups. "Told ya. Enjoy the hiccups." Bree said while smiling and laughing.

Bree's P.O.V

The waitress brought back our drinks and Davis chuugged his down.

"Davis slow down. Your gonna choke." I warned him. "Am no-ot" He said while getting the hiccups. "Told ya. Enjoy the hiccups." I said while laughing. Davis with the hiccups was sooo cute. When he hiccups it's almost like he's squeking. "Not fu-unny Bre-e" He said between hiccups. Everyone was starting to laugh. "I was ju-ust thirsty-e. You try ha-aving surgery!" Wow he really sounded like he was getting mad. Leo, Chase, and Adam just kept laughing at him. I stopped when I noticed his face was getting red from embarassment. I glare over at my brothers, which thankfully made the laughing sease. At first I thought Davis was going to start crying or something but his face just went back to its normal color then he took a drink and did a hiccup which made the drink spill all over him a little. Adam, Chase, and Leo couldn't help themselves and burst out laughing. Davis looked like he was about to cry of embarassment but before he did he just walked off somewhere. "See what you guys did! You completely embarrased him." I scolded my brothers. They just faced the floor in shame.

"We're sorry Bree." Chase said while secretly taking another sip of his drink. I followed Davis. Turns out he walked over to the hallway close to the bathroom. When I found him he had his knees pulled to his chest and his head was burried in his knees.

"Davis?" I say while walking up to him. "Go awa-ay." He said. It sounded like he was crying the more he hiccupped. "Davis we're sorry we were laughing at you. We didn't mean to embarass you." I said while taking a seat next to him. "Well you did. I thought toda-ay was suppose to be fun?" He said while his crying softened. "It will be. I promise. Our brothers were just being jerks. Trust me they wont laugh at you anymore." I said while rubbing his back. "Fine" He said while getting up. We walked back over to the table only to find that our food has arrived. Davis just lit up when he saw all the food.

Adam's P.O.V

Bree just went to go get Davis. Man we were suppose to make today fun for him but instead we just made him feel bad. "We really messed up didn't we?" Leo asked. "Yeah. Some brothers we are." Chase said. I know he's been meaning to be a good brother to him but he shouldn't really beat himself up for this. We all laughed at him so we should feel bad together. "You guys shouldn't feel that bad. This is just what little kids do. They think that the whole world is against them or something." Marcus said. Atleast he didn't laugh. Bree came back with Davis.

Davis's P.O.V

I was still a little mad at my brothers but once I saw all that food on the table all my anger just went out the window. I sat down when Adam, Leo, and Chase apologized. "Davis we're really sorry. We didn't mean to embarass you." Chase said. I was way too involved in food to even remember what happened. "Huh?...Oh yeah. Its fine I guess it was kind of funny." I said while shoving everybit of rice and chicken in my mouth. Everyone was hesitantly laughing. I rolled my eyes a little. Honestly after everything that happened, them laughing at me isn't that bad. We ended up spending a couple hours there. After we were done we decided to go to the mall and hang out there.

-At the Mall-

Bree dragged us through just about every single store in the mall. "Bree let's take a break, my legs are killing me." Leo said while sitting at the nearby food court. "No way we're almost done then we can go." Bree said. It was almost 3:00 which means only an hour before Dad gets home then we go to C.W.P! "Fine lets just keep going then we go home!" I said obviously ready. "Ok there's just one place I need to go to before we leave." Bree said. While we were walking we ran into one of her friends Kaitlyn. "Hi Kaitlyn!" Bree yelled while running up to her. "Hey Bree!" She replied. A little girl about my age walked out from behind her. "Oh this is my little sister. Lily." She said while gesturing towards the girl. "Aw. Hi Lily." She said to Lily but then turned her gaze to me. I really hated where this was going. I decided to get out of here before anything weird happens. I faked a stomach ache and I told Chase to spray some ketchup on my head to make it look like it was bleeding again.

"Uhh Bree we need to go. Davis's stomach really hurts and his heads bleeding." Chase said. Bree immediately turned her head.

"Oh ok. Uhh we'll see you later!" She said while running back to us. Once we got back to the car Adam brought out an old rag which I used to wash out the ketchup. "Ok so lets get Davis home to stop his head from bleeding again. " Bree said while trying to get in the car. "Relax Bree it's just ketchup and I don't really have a stomach-ache." I said. Bree just glared at me then got into the car. "You probably made her mad." Adam said. "Yeah she'll ge tover it in about an hour." I said while getting into the car.

-In the Car-

We dropped Marcus off at his house on our way home. "So now we can go home and go to C.W.P?" I asked ready to get home. "Yep!" Adam said while turning off of Marcus's street.

Marcus's P.O.V

I just got dropped off at my house and walked into the lab. "Alright Dad everything is in place. He'll be back anytime after 8 tonight so we can make our move." I told my Dad who was sitting in his chair. As usual. Would it kill him to lift a finger every now and then so Im not the only one working my butt off here?

"Good. Start phase 2" He said while turning his chair around.

-At home-

Davis's P.O.V

When we got home we were welcomed by Dad asking how 'Davis Day' went. "I twent pretty well but Im so ready for C.W.P!" I said motioning towards the front door. "Alright alright. Come one guys lets go." Dad said while we all crammed into Tasha's minivan.

-At C.W.P-

When we got in everything was so colorful and bright. "Ok guys we'll get a large chese/pepperoni pizza and about 500 tokens. So 100 for each of you." Dad said while walking up to the front desk.

"This is so cool. You know what? We should try that big wheel game!" I said. "Yeah or we could get Adam to play Wack-a-Mole and get a real show." Leo said. I had to admit I was really wanting to see that myself. He thinks the moles are real so it's quite a show everytime. "Hey Adam, why don't you go play Wack-a-Mole?" We both asked. He just nodded happily and walked off.

We walked over to the wack a mole machine and watched Adam play and I have to say It's quite a show. One popped up. "Ahh DIE!" He said while wacking one. Another. "What the heck. I thought I killed you!" He yelled. it's hillarious watching him try to win this game. After we walked around together for a while we played a few more games and ended up with about 5'000 tickets. "Wow we got alot of tickets." Chase said. "Yeah." Bree said than looked at me. "I think I know what to get." She left for a minute and came back with a huge golden teddy bear with a read bandana around its neck. "Here you go!" She said while handing it to me. "Awww it's so huge. Thanks Bree" I said while hugging her. "Wow Chase your almost as tall as the bear...you know. Almost." Adam said while earning punch from Chase. "Yeah something you can sleep with tonight since none of us will be there." She said. Honestly I didn't want to think about it but I guess this is better than nothing.

It was about 7:15 which means we've got 45 minutes to go back to the hospital. "Alright guys i want to take a picture of you all." Tasha said while pulling out her phone. With one flash she smiled bigger than ever. "Mom. You alright?" Leo asked weirdly. "Yeah I just can't wait till Davis gets back tommorow then we can keep having more and more of these times." She said. We all shared a group hug then left to the hospital.

-At the hospital-

When we arrived we walke dup to the front desk. I felt a whole wave of nervousness come over me. I really didn't like standing here. It made me uncomfortable. "Ok we're here to bring our son Davis back for observation." Dad told the front desk lady. "Alright he's in room 238." The lady said. We walked up there and entered my room. "Ok buddy you ready for your last night here?" Dad asked. I really didn't want to and I know I couldn't hide it. "no." I said. He came over and hugged me. "It'll be ok." Dad said. Then Adam walked over with my bear. "Yeah and besides you've got . You know incase you get scared." Adam said while handing ' ' over to me then side hugged me. "Thanks guys" I said. With that everyone left.

The lights were off and I was all alone. I pulled close to me. Everytime I hugged that bear It always felt like I wasn't really alone. I guess I'll be fine for tonight.

No-Ones P.O.V

It was 2:00 when a man entered the hospital wearing a hoodie with the hood pulled up due to it raining.

"Hi may I help you?" The front desk lady asked.

"Yes Im here to see someone." The man said.

"Alright and who are you?" She asked.

The man pulled off his hood and showed is I.D

"Im Douglas Davenport."

**BOOM! Intense ending. Probably not a surprise but still. I promise this is the last update before Lab Rats 4S and Lab Rats Movie update this weekend. And I know it showed I updated Lab Rats 4S but by accident i uploaded the last chapter of this story to that story so my apologies anyways tell me what you all think. TOOTS...It's back baby!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Alright heres chapter 6. The last chapter was great. I know. *que applause*. Thank you! Anyways lets get on with chapter 6. **

**Chapter 6: More than meets the eye.**

**Previously: The man pulled his hood back. "Im Douglas Davenport."**

No-Ones P.O.V

When The man pulled back his hood and revealed his face. "Im Douglas Davenport." The man said. "The woman looked at him for a minute. "Alright. How do you know Davis Davenport?" She asked. "Oh im his uncle." He said. "Alright well your nephew might be asleep when you get there but I see no harm in visitng him. She said. The man left on the elevator.

Douglas's P.O.V

I went up the elevator to visit my 'nephew'. I was holding this item that looked like a phone but was really a bionic chip manipulator and injector. I walke dup to his room and entered. Frankly it was kind of pathetic. The kid was cuddling a bear...Ugh...How could this kid be bionic and be humiliating at the same time.

I walked up to him and pressed the Chip Manipulator to his neck, carefull not to wake him up. The device said there was no bionic chip inside, so I just used the injector. This would inject the chip's essence inside him without disturbing his body and his actual bionic chip. He started to stir in his sleep but he calmed down a little. "Alright kiddo. Just wait. Your worlds gonna come crashing down" I said maniacally. With that I left now time to start phase 3.

-The next Day-

Davis's P.O.V

When I woke up the sun was shining through my curtains. I checked my phone and turns out it was about 9:00 am. Wow I slept for a long time considering this wierd dream I had where Dad was inserting my chip back in but he said something weird after that. I decided to call Dad to see if he could come get me.

_"...Hello?..."_

_"Hey Dad"_

_"Davis! Hey how did you sleep?"_

_"Pretty good. Can you come and get me now?"_

_"Yeah sure. I'll be there in about 20 minutes"_

_"Cool see ya!"_

With that I hung up. Im so glad I won't ever have to step foot in this place again. I got up and grabbed my old clothes and got changed. Someone knocked on my door. "Come in." I said while grabbing my clothes. It was my nurse. "Hi Davis. We did final examination on your arm and turns out there was no serious damage and your arm should be fine within 4-5 weeks." She said. Thats what she thinks. "Thanks. My Dad is on his way to get me so... am I done here?" I said while. grabbing my bag and bear. "Yes your all done." she said while exiting my room. Finally I get to leave.

Dad showed up and got me out of there. "Ok so do you want to go back to school tommorow or do you want to stay home?" He asked on our way home. I really don't want to go to school but everybody was babying me so I figured I'd suck it up and go. "I'll go tommorow." I said. Once we arrived at the house I walke din and went up to my room to put my stuff away. I noticed Leo's door was open and nobody was inside. Guess they went to school.

No-Ones P.O.V

The three bionics and Leo were at school when the dreaded Principal Perry showed up. "Were've you all been?" She asked in a menacing tone. "Relax we have a note from our Dad." Bree said while handing Perry a note. "Fine but if you miss one more day I'll file truency." She threatened. Techniacally she couldn't do that since this is the first time we've missed school this semester. They just rolled their eyes when Marcus came up.

"Ugh here comes Paranormal Activity" He said mockingly. "Hey guys" Marcus said. "Hey Marcus." Bree said while Leo jumped in front of her. "Bye Marcus" He said while smiling sarcastically. Bree playfully pushed Leo aside. "So i heard todays an early release." Bree said while trying to flirt. (AN: I know this story has THAT pair up. Sorry couldn't help it.) It looked like Marcus could tell she was flirting. "Yeah do you wanna go the the fair afterwards?" He asked. According to Bree's reaction, that made her day. "YES!...I mean, sure I think I can." She said trying to cover her excitement. Naturally her brothers had to come inbetween her and anything that makes her happy. "Uhh Bree, we're going home after school to see Davis. Remember?" Chase asked. She just glared at him. "Davis can wait. Besides im sure he'll be fine." Bree said while waving them off. "Heard that one before." Chase scoffed. Bree shot him another look. "Fine maybe later. See ya." She said. Life was good.

-Back at home-

-1:00-

The bionics and Leo got home and went down to the lab. "Hey Davis!" Adam said. "Hey guys. Your home early." He said. "We had a gas leak so Perry 'evacuated' the school." Leo said while setting his backpack down on the desk. "You sure the 'gas leak' didn't come from her?" Davis asked, which earned a whole round of laughter from his family. "You know she did evacuate the bathrooms first." Leo said while rethinking todays events. "Oh I've got this thing I have to do with a friend tonight. Can I go?" She asked. "Yeah this friend's name is Marcus." Chase said while standing next to his sister. "Marcus? You two are becoming a thing now?" Davenport asked confused. "I hope so! So can I go?" Bree asked. "Yes" Davenport said. "Really?!" Bree asked. "No! Bree you have training tonight and besides what I was going to do was edit your chips so they'll function more efficently." He said while shooting down his duaghters hopes. "Oh come on. Can't you just do that real quick. Or you know what just take out my chip for tonight and do whatever you want with it." Bree said. Desperately trying to convince her father. "Fine I guess that will work.". Bree's face lit up. "Yay thanks!" She squeled.

Davis stood up. "If she can go can I go?" He asked. Davenport just gave his son a quick look. "You just had surgery the other day, and you want to go on rides?" Davenport asked his son. "Yeah just go in and do your geeky fixy thing and fix my arm." Davis said while hopping into Chase's capsule. "Get out of my capsule!" Chase said to his younger brother. Davis just stuck out his tongue to his brother. "Alright Davis just stay there and hold still." Davis just nodded and instantly the capsule lit up."Alright Davis, take off your cast." Davenport said to his son. Davis took off his cast and instead of a purple-ish yellow mess it was completely healed. "Wow my arm feels as good as new." Davis while moving his arm around. "Yep now you can go ahead and throw balls and win teddy bears." Davenport said. "Ok" Davis said.

Bree's P.O.V

Best day ever! My crush asked me out, today was an early release, and Davis is all healed and better. Life couldn't get better. "Alright Davis tonight Im in charge so be sure to stay atleast 40 ft away from me and Marcus unless an emergency. Got it?" I said while texting Marcus. "Fine. If I break my arm again, its on you sister" Davis said while smirking at me. I just ruffled his hair and walked off. I kept texting Marcus.

'Hey Marcus'

**Hey Bree. So we gonna meet at the fair tonight?**

Yeah. My little brothers coming too but he'll keep his distance.

**Cool so I'll pikc you up in about 2 hours?**

Yeah sounds good! Oh and you spelled pick wrong. It's pick not pikc. ;p

**Maybe I like spelling it that way. **

LOL

With that I stopped texting. Now I've got 2 hours to get ready.

-2 hours later-

I got down stairs and found Davis on the couch watching tv. It made me think about how he was when we left him 2 days ago. "You ready to go?" I asked him. "Yeah. You?" He asked. "Yup!" I said. I was so excited about going on my first date with Marcus. The doorbell rang. Speaking of him. Marcus was standing in front of the door. "Hey Guys you ready?" Davis and I nodded and headed off.

-At the fair-

No-Ones P.O.V

As Bree, Davis, and Marcus arrived at the fair. Davis found his friend and went to go hang with him while Bree and Marcus went to go have their first date.

Bree's P.O.V

Marcus and I first went on the farris wheel. Cheesy, I know but so romantic. Afterwards we went ot go grab some food. Marcus kept messing with his phone. I didn't really care but I kind of wanted to know whats up.

"Everything ok?" I asked while gesturing towards his phone. "Yeah. My Dad's just wondering what time I'll be home." He said. Good I thought he was trying to subdtly avoid me or something. "Ok cool. So want to go on the scrambler?" I asked. We walked over to the line of people. "Well Im guessing we'll have to wait a while." Marcus said. "Yeah or we could walk around and look at all the pretty lights." I said while moving us out of the line. "Ok but none of these lights will ever be more prettier than you." He said. I swear I squeled a little. "Aww. Your so sweet." I said. We walke daround for a little while until Josh came running up with Davis. "Whats wrong?!" I asked a little startled. "I don't know we were playing a game then he says his stomach hurts then the next thing I know he pukes all over the ground." Josh said while out of breath. Im guessing they came from the other part of the fair.

Davis's P.O.V

Josh and I were playing a ball toss game until he got the giant chihuaha. I walked up the the nearest ledge and sat down. "You ok?" He asks. "Yeah my stomach just really hurts." I said. "Oh. You cold? Your kind of shivering." He says while pointing out the obvious. It's mid November so it's kind of cold out here which didn't help since I wasn't feeling good. "A little but I'll be fine." I said while getting up. Once I got up my stomach gurgled and I felt my extra large corndog coming back up stream. "Lets go find the tilt-a-whirl." Josh said. That sounded fun but seriously? "Yeah sure le-" I was cut off by my own puking. People started staring at us. Josh helped me over to a trash can. "Lets go find Bree." He said.

Bree's P.O.V

After Josh helped Davis over here I took him and sat him down against a wall. He was spitting up puke a little, so I asked Marcus to hand me a napkin to wipe it off with. Poor thing. I stood up and told Marcus and Josh to watch Davis while I called home.

"...Hello?..."

"Adam. you need to get here quick!"

"Why whats going on?"

"Davis is getting really sick. He started throwing up."

"What!"

Just then Marcus came over. "Bree, Davis started throwing up again." He said. He had a little puke on his shirt. Best first date ever...

"Bree?..."

"Huh? Sorry Adam. You guys need to hurry!"

With that I hung up. I hope they get here fast.

Chase's P.O.V

Adam just got off the phone with Bree. "Chase we need to go to the fair!" He said frantically. "Why?" I asked while he dragged me off the couch. "Because Davis is throwing up everywhere!" That was enough to get me going. We both grabbed our jackets and headed out.

-At the fair-

We got to the fair and found Davis, Marcus, Bree, and Josh in the hallway. Bree had her arm around Davis and Davis had some stains on his shirt. "Bree is he ok?" I asked. "No he's been constantly throwing up and the cold air isn't helping any." She said. Adam picked up Davis bridal style. Adam held him close to help warm him up. "Davis started caughing a lot earlier." Bree said. "Ok um... Bree why don't you stay here. We can take care of him." Adam said. While carrying Davis to the car. "No. I'll come home with you guys." She said. while getting in the front seat of the car. "Alrighty then." Adam said while sitting Davis in the backseat. Marcus walked up to the window. "Hey so we can have another first date next time. You know at like a frozen yogurt place or something." He said. "Sounds good." She said while buckling her seatbelt. I took the seat next to Davis.

-On the way home-

Davis was half concious...or so it looked like so he was leaning on my arm. "You think he has a cold or something?" Adam asked. I placed my hand on his foreheard. "Yeah. He's got a fever." I said. Davis began to shiver. "Adam can you turn the heater up?" I asked. "I can't. We'll start baking if I turn it up." He said. This car is fancy and cool, but the a.c isn't the best...its the worst. "Fine." I said. He began to shiver even more. "I have an Idea." I said while taking off my jacket and placing it around Davis. "Good idea. You think that'll help?" Bree asked. I pulled Davis into a side hug and held him there so he'll stay warm. "Yeah. I think so." I said. Davis's eyes fluttered open. "Are we home yet?" Davis whimpered. He sounded so pitiful. "No not yet. Just hang on." I said. Im starting to think Davis is just cursed or something.

**What do you think? Is he cursed or not? Let me know and this chapter is shorter for a reason...WRITERS BLOCK. So Im updating Lab Rats Movie this weekend and Lab Rats 4S sometime this coming up week. Then I should be back to updating all three at reasonable times. Anyways TOOTS! Let me know if that gets annoying...or if I'll get sued or something. BYE!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's chapter 7. Poor Davis, nothing can go right for him anymore. How's he going to get out of this one? With the help of his siblings of course. This chapter is more of a sibling fluff between Adam, Bree, Chase, and Davis. I just wanted this one to be a minor filler since I seriously love editing this story and remember that promise Chase made during chapter 3? Well your gonna see that promise in action. Here it is. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 7: The Buzz**

**Previously: Davis got sick at the fair and is now on the car ride home. Is he cursed?**

Bree's P.O.V

We were about 20 minutes away from our house and i don't know if Davis can handle a car ride much longer. "Do you think he'll get car sick?" I asked Chase. "I don't know. He's alseep now but he could still wake up and throw up." He said. Davis was sitting there leaning on Chase with his jacket wrapped around him. "I think there's a rag or something back there. You know incase he throws up again." Adam said. I looked around and found one. "Eh it has ketchup all over it." I said while pikcing it up with my index finger and pinky. "It's fine. It'll do." Chase said while taking it. Davis started sneezing. You know those sneezes that sound like they hurt. Well this one was one of those. Davis winced a little after he sneezed. He just started groaning. He opened his eyes. "Hey Davis. How do you feel?" Chase asked. "Horrible." He whimpered a little.

Davis's P.O.V

I opened my eyes a little while waking up. Why couldn't I have slept longer. I felt this thing of warmth around me. When I checked, it was Chase's hoodie. I also felt an arm around me and when I looked up I saw Chase. I groaned a little because it literally hurt. "Hey Davis. How do you feel?" He asked. It actually felt like he was shouting. "Horrible." I whimper. It felt like we were going 1000 miles an hour.

"Chase my stomach hurts." I whine. "Like 'your hungry' hurts or 'your gonna throw up' hurts?" He asked while grabbing a rag. "Throw up." I said while the vomit filled my mouth. I tried to keep it down. Im guessing my attempts were obvious. "Davis don't try to keep it down. You gotta let it out." Chase said while finding a tub. I nodded and let it rip. Chase kept rubbing circles on my back. "That a boy. Let it out." He said. I felt a sharp turn then the car stopped. "We're home." Adam said. Chase turned and nodded. " I'll take him Adam, you go inside and grab the childrens cold medicine." Normally Adam would make a short or weak joke, but this time he just left to go grab the medicine. Chase picks me up and carries me inside. He places me down on the couch and walks off to what I'm assuming is the kitchen. I just layed there. Sick, tired, messy. I looked down at my shirt which was covered in puke stains. I feel a gust of wind and see Bree with a trash can. "Here you go. If you ever feel like your gonna throw up just do it in here." She said while gesturing towards the trash can. "M'kay." I said

The couch shifted a little when Bree sat down. She sat there stroking my hair.

"Bree." I said while looking up. "What?" She asks softly. "Im sorry for ruining your first date." I said. I really did feel bad. The girl finally got her first date with the guy she likes then I come in and ruin it. "Davis don't be sorry. You can't help that your sick." She said. She looked at me examining something. "What?" I asked. "Nothing, we're just gonna have to get Chase a new jacket and you a new shirt." She said while laughing a little. I look down and realize I got puke all over them. "And this was Chase's favorite wasn't it?" I said sheepishly. "Yeah, but he won't care. Just show him an algorithim thing or something and he'll be happier than ever. " she said. We both laughed a little.

Adam came back with a small bottle with what looked like pink liquid inside. Wait...LIQUID! "Alright Davis, Davenport says you have to take 8 milliliters of this stuff." Adam said while pouring it into a spoon. I shook my head. I could smell the disgusting smell from here. You know what, I can live with being sick

Adam's P.O.V

I found the cold medicine and turns out, it's a liquid. Davis is really going to hate this. I walked over to the living room where Davis and Bree were laughing...until Davis saw the medicine. I poured a little into the spoon and tried to give it to Davis. He just shook his head and scooted back. "Davis you have to take this stuff. Whether you drink it yourself or i pour it down your throat is up to you. Either way your taking it." I said. I really wasn't in the mood to deal with his hatred of liquid medicine. Davis just closed eyes and took the spoon. "Good. Just drink everything thats on that spoon." Bree said. At first Davis just sniffed it, which is his way of stalling. I just send him a look. He hesitantly takes a sip and hands the spoon back to me. "Do you feel better?" I asked. "Adam, the medicine takes atleast an hour to take affect." Bree said. "Oh right" I said while setting the medicine down on the counter in the kitchen.

I notice Chase walking in with a thermometer in his hand. "Im gonna take Davis's temperature." He said while putting the thermometer in Davis's mouth. His look did not make me feel any better about the situation. "102.7" He said while placing the thermometer down. "I'll grab a wet rag." Bree said while getting up and super speeding to the kitchen. Davis just groaned. "I know. It sucks." I said patting his shoulder. He kept shifting around on the couch. "I just can't get comfortable." He said annoyed. "Well stop trying. Your wearing yourself out by doing that." Chase said. Bree ran back with a damp rag and placed it on Davis's forehead. "Did say anything about his cold?" Bree asked. "No. He said just to give him this medicine and make sure he gets plenty of fluids and rest." Chase said. "Ok well I have this huge test that I've been studying for tommorow so Im going to bed. Night" Bree said. "G'night" I said back. I started thinking. 'What are we going to do about school?' I thought maybe I could stay home with him tommorow. "You know Chase, I could stay here with Davis tommorow." I said while sitting down. "Neh. It's fine. I mean I already know more than the teachers, so if I miss tommorow it's no big deal." He said. I guess he's right. "Fine but if you guys need anything, Bree and I can rush home at anytime. Doesn't matter when." I said. "I will." He said. "Alright good night." I said. I walked down to my capsule and went to bed. You know, it's kind of nice seeing your little brother be a good big brother to your even little-er brother.

Chase's P.O.V

Adam left Davis and I in the living room. Man sometimes he can be pretty overprotective. Davis started to shift a little. "Still trying to get comfortable?" I asked. "Mm hmm" He said, obviously irritated that he can't get confortable. "why don't I take you up to your room?" I asked. He just nodded. I picked him up and took him to his room. He stood up for a second trying to gain his balance. "You might want to change clothes." I said. He nodded and went to go grab some clothes. I found my hoodie on the floor so I picked it up. He walked back with new clothes on. "Oh yeah, sorry about that." He said while getting in his bed. "It's fine. We'll go buy a new one." I said. "You need anything before I go to bed?" I asked. "No, Im good." He said while trying to get under the covers. "Ok. If you need anything. Let me know. Okay?" He nodded. I turned out the lights and walked down to the lab.

Once I got into the capsule the computer went off. I muted it and checked. Apparently there's a huge thunder storm coming. Great. Looks like Im not sleeping tonight. Well actually I can just adjust my bionic hearing. I set it to where I can only hear things with in the radius of the house. That way, if Davis needs anything I'll know. BAM! Better big brother already. I walk into my capsule and fall asleep.

-2:30 am-

I was peacefully sleeping when a crashing noise woke me up. I looked around and neither Adam or Bree were awake. I walked out of my capsule to check to computer. "Hmmm" I said while reading the computer. I guess that crashing noise came from thunder. Wait, If I could hear that then it must've been pretty close to the house. I walk upstairs and ask Eddy. "What do want?!" He asked angrily. "Can show me where the last strike of lightning hit?" I asked, too tired to deal with him. "Well one did hit the roof." He said. The roof. Oh man, When Davis is sick his hearing is multiplied not to mention his chip is back in so it must be glitching too. I immediately bolt up to Davis's room.

When I get there I open the door quietly. I saw him, hands clamped over his ears and knees pulled up to his chest. I walk over and try to remove his hands wihtout hurting him. "Davis it's ok." I said while prying his hand soff his ears. "Thanks." He said. "No problem. Do you feel a little worse" I asked knowing the if someone's sick and they get startled it makes them feel worse. "Sort of." He said exhuasted. Suddenly a bolt of lightning lit up Davis's room which was then followed by what sounded like a bomb exploding plus 100 car crashes...that all exploded. Davis then nearly bruised his own head trying to put his hands over his ears. I pulled his hands off his ears and pulled him close while one ear was against my chest and the other was covered by my hand. I let go and I noticed a few tears went down his face. "You okay? The thunder's probably giving you a headache. " I asked softly, careful not to hurt his ears. He just shook his head. "Ok I think we have some stuff for headaches and migranes." I said while I run downstairs to grab some medicine.

When I got into Davis's room, I noticed he wasn't there. I checked the bathroom that was attached to his room and he was sitting there leaning against the wall with stuff dripping off his chin. Oh no.

He looked up at me. "I threw up..." He mumbled while leaning his head back. He looked completely miserable. I ran over to him and cleaned his face with a towel. "Don't worry buddy. You'll be ok once you take this pill." I said while pulling out the pill and handing it to him. "Thanks" He said while swallowing it. Afterwards, I picked him up and carried him to his bed which thankfully didn't have vomit on it.

After I sat him down, I lay a towel across his pillow while spraying it with disenfectant. "There you go. That should help." I said while taking a seat next to him. "Ok...Chasey my head still hurts." He said. As much as I hated the name. It made me laugh a little. Back when we were little he didn't like saying 'Chase' so he said 'Chasey' Which he picked it up from Adam or should I say 'Adee'. "I know. The medicine should work in a few minutes." I said. I yawned a little which was followed my him yawning. I get yawning is contagious and all but seriously. Sometimes it feels like a joke. I lay back on the bed, waiting for him to fall alseep. 'Yeesh being a big brother is alot harder than I thought' i looked over and I heard his simple tiny snores. I laughed a little and noticed my eyes getting heavy. I look back at him and decide to go back down to the lab and sleep. Once I got down to the livingroom, I walked past the couch and literally plop down on it. I close my eyes and fall asleep.

-7:00 am-

When I woke up I decided to go to Davis's room to check up on him. When I opened the door I saw Davneport with Davis. "Oh. There you are Chase. We've been looking for you." He said while walking over. "Yeah I stayed on the couch last night. I told Adam, Bree and Leo that I would stay here with him. " I said "Ok good. I called his doctor and they said this is just some virus going around." He said while feeling Davis's head. I nod at that. "Well I guess his fever went down." He said while getting up. "So are you watching him today?" He asked. "Yeah." I said while yawning. "Ok well make sure he takes his medicine and that he gets plenty to eat, drink, and he gets rest." Davenport said. "I will. He'll be fine." I said...Honestly I feel like everytime we say that something bad happens to him. "Alright be good." He said to both of us. I nodded and walked downstairs to the lab and changed clothes.

I thought about what to do for breakfast. I figured I could make some oatmeal or something. When I got back upstairs I made some oatmeal and bacon. Davis came walking down with a blanket wrapped around him. "Hey Chase. What smells so good?" He asked. "Oh im making some oatmeal and bacon for breakfast." I said pourig some oatmeal in a bowl for him. "wow thanks." He said weakly. "What are big brothers for." I said. The term actually made me think. What are we for? I sat down and started eating in the living room next to him. He was still a little too weak so I stayed their he needed a shoulder to lean on. There's something big brothers are for.

Honestly last time I remember sitting here on the couch with Davis was the night of the Break-In. I really hate remembering that. Davis noticed my tension. "Whats wrong?" He asked. "Whats wrong with me? Your the one who's sick." I said trying to get the subject off of me. He just chuckled. "But yeah im fine. Now go ahead and lay down. Davenport said you need to rest." I said while taking his empty plate. "M'kay" He said while laying down. He shivered a little so I grabbed a blanket. "Better?" I asked. He nodded.

Bree started texting about how he was doing today so I told her about last night and about how breakfast went.

"_Ok cool. So Adam Leo and I are thinking about coming home at lunch since said we might have to, to help with lunch and give him his medicine."_

Crap! I forgot about his medicine.

_"Yeah Bree. Im gonna text you later"_

I hung up and grabbed his medicine. "Ooooh...liquid." I said dreadfuly. I tried ot give it to Davis but he really doesn't want to. "Davis im not fighting you over this. Your taking this medicine whether you like it or not." I said sternly. Man Im starting to sound like a parent. He rolled his eyes. I decided to shove the spoon in his mouth. He sat there and took it. Until he coughed and spit out the medecine. "DUDE!" I yelled. "Sorry...guess we'll have to wait on the medicine...heh heh" He said. I pour more into the spoon. "alright. Listen to me. Your taking this medicine. Your not spitting it out and your not gonna complain. Got it." I said. At this point he looked a little scared but he had to take this so I didn't care. "Fine" He said. He took the medicine and swallowed. Why did I volunteer to watch my little brother?

The side effect of the medicine is drowsiness, so Davis nearly collapsed on the couch. It was actually kind of funny watching him try to stay awake.

"You know, you can go to sleep. I could just take you up to your room." I said. "I want to stay awake. If I go to sleep, I'll miss something." He whined. "What are you going to miss?" I asked. "I dont know...this." He said while gesturing towards the tv. I figured he would fall alseep so I turned on a nature documentary. "Really? Your afraid you'll miss this?" I asked. "Yeah. I love learning about...pink worms with legs." He said sarcastically. "Those are naked mole rats." I corrected. "Ew." He said while leaning back.

"You want some lunch?" I asked. "not hungry..." He said. " said you have to eat" I said. It was almost 12:15 and Adam and Bree were suppose to be home by now to help me with Davis. "So?" He said. When he's sick he can be the most difficult kid in the world. "So. you have to eat, plus Im in charge so you have to do what I say." I said while smirking. I really loved being in charge. "Alright. What do we have to eat?" He asked. "I walke dover to the cabinets and found stuff to make griled cheese. "How about grilled cheese?" I asked. It was simple, delicous, and Davis loves it. "Sure" He said. I was about to put the bread in the toaster when Adam, Bree and Leo walked in.

"What took you guys so long?" I asked while setting up the bread. "Sorry. Perry wanted to know where we were going. The usual stuff." Bree said, while sitting next to Davis. That made sense, I mean she worries so much about OUR lives that I truly think it's illegal...I hope. Adam came over to help me with the grilled cheese.

"You know I can do it myself." I said. "Yeah but Davis really likes it when I use my heat vision on it." He said while using it on the bread. "Ok then." I walked back to the living room. Bree had her arm around Davis and they were just talking. I took a seat next to them to see if I could join. "So what'd you two do today?" She asked. "Boring nature documentary about these weird freaky rats." He said. "They're called moles rats" I said. "Still freaky" He said. After a few minutes Bree checked his temperature. "99.3" She said. That was better but not enough to go back to school. Davis started rubbing his neck. "You ok?" Leo asked. "Yeah except my neck has this weird buzzing feeling again.

Davis's P.O.V

My neck started buzzing again. Great. I got up and walked over to the kitchen to get a bottle water but when I reached for it a huge sound wave bursted out of my hand. "What the!" I said surpirised. "Why'd you do that?" Leo asked. Like I really know. Maybe my bionics just glitched since im sick. "Maybe we should let Big.D know?" Leo said. "Yeah. You never glitch like that." Bree said. I don't know why but Im starting to get really nervous. In fact Im actualy sweating. The sick feeling spreads to my stomach. Im guessing Bree noticed because she super sped me to the bathroom. I sit there for a minute trying to swallow back any puke. I know it's disgusting, but I hate throwing up. I realize I can't hold it all back and just go. Bree starts to rub my back soothingly.

Bree's P.O.V

So we get home, help out with Davis, Davis starts to get better, and then he gets worse all of a sudden. We've been sitting here for about 5 minutes. Poor Davis. He's been throwing up for 5 minutes straight. He starts gasping for air inbetween takes. "Come on Davis, Let it out." I said. He finally stops and leans on me. He starts breathing heavily to gain back the air he lost. Adam. Leo and Chase burst in. "Call Davenport." I said while trying to comfort Davis. Leo pulls out his phone and calls Davenport.

"Why don't you try and go to sleep?" I asked. Davis nodded and tried to get up. It's really sad watching a 10 year old struggling to get up after throwing up constantly. Adam walks over and picks him up.

"Adam, I can walk just fine." He said. It was pointless for him to fight it. He could hardly stand let alone walk. "Right, and penguins can drive fourwheelers to Vegas to win the weekly jackpots." Adam said while trying to joke. Davis just groaned. Adam carries him up to his room while Chase and I follow. We watch as he sits Davis down on his bed. "What do you think is wrong with him?" I asked. Davis has never been this sick before. "I don't know." Chase said.

I turn around and Leo comes running up. "Big.D's on his way here." He said. Good hopefully he can figure out what's wrong with him. I look down and notice Davis's face is really pale. "I'll go grab him some water." I said. I super sped down to the kitchen. Once I grabbed the water I saw Davenport walk in.

"Where is he?" He asked.

"They're up in his room" I said while pointing towards the stairs. He nodded an ran up.

Once we got upstairs, Davis was sleeping soundly and Adam, Chase and Leo were just sitting around. "Ok guys stay back." Davenport said. He knelt down by Davis.

"Hey. Davis you gotta wake up. I'm gonna take you down to the lab to remove your chip." He said. Why would he remove his chip. "Adam carry him down to the lab." Davenport told Adam while getting up and walking downstairs. Adam does what he's told and follows Davenport with us right behind him. Once we get down to the lab, he sets Davis down on the desk and begins to scan him. "Can you figure out whats wrong with him?" Leo asked. "Yeah...sort of. It says there's something wrong with his chip but I cant figure out what." Davenport said. He began to take out his chip. "Ok so for now Davis won't have anymore bionics. I'm going to examine his chip and try to come to a conclusion until then he won't be able to use his bionics. He'll be a little weaker than normal but this should only be for a few days." He said. Wow so no bionics for Davis. "Alright. I'll take him back up to his room." He said. We decided it might be best to go watch a movie. "Do you guys think this is anything we should be really worried about?" Adam asked. Honestly I didn't know. "Im sure Davenport can fix him." Chase said. I hope so.

Davenports P.O.V

I carried Davis back up to his room. I wonder what could be doing this to his chip. After I set him down my phone goes off. I check it only to find that it was from the hospital. They sent me the bill and a list of people whoe visited at what time. I read through when I saw something that made my heart skip a beat.

-_Douglas Davenport- 2:00 am-_

Wait. I thought Douglas was dead...

**There it is. New chapter and Im sure you can guess we're getting into Bionic Showdown. Well we're not. Well not for about 2-3 chapters. Slowly but surely. Anyways Enjoy**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here's another chapter of Break in. Were getting closer and closer to the best parts. Whats with the buzzing and how come Douglas isn't dead. Read this to find out**

**Chapter 8: Phase 3**

**Previously: Donald got an email from the hospital showing that Douglas Davenport visited the hospital while Davis was there.**

Davenports P.O.V

How? How on earth did Douglas go to the hospital if he's dead. He's dead. I saw him fall into the volcano and flat out die. Now what did he do to Davis if he's not dead. I kept scanning his chip. I start the scanning which takes up to 10-12 hours for a full detailed search. Now just to sit here and wait.

Davis's P.O.V

I opened my eyes and looked around. I guess I fell alseep in my room. I try to sit up but my stomach gurgles a little, which doesn't feel good. "uhhhh" I groan. Just then my door opened. It was Adam. Apparently every 10-15 minutes Adam, Bree, or Chase would come to check on me. "Hey. How ya feeling." He asked. "Stomach" I said. I kept bending over to make my stomach feel better but everytime it would hurt less it started to get worse after like 2 seconds and sitting up just hurts even more. "Do you think your gonna throw up?" He asked while motioning towards the trashcan. I shake my head which wasn't a good idea since I could already feel stuff coming back up. He picks up the trash can but when he picks it up I immediately yank it out of his hands and throw up in it.

Adams P.O.V

I went upstairs to go check on Davis and never play rock paper scissors with a bionic genius. Stupid rock. Thats always my best move! Anyways when I opened Davis's door I saw him bending over in pain. "Hey. How ya feeling?" I asked while pikcing up his trash can.

"Stomach" Is all he says while he was doubled over in pain. I really hate seeing him like this.

"Do you think your going to throw up?" I asked while checking the trashcan next to his bed, which was already filled with puke. He just shook his head. While I was trying to take the little bag out of the trashcan he yanked it out of my grip and threw up in it. I start rubbing his back while he threw up. After he was done, I took the bag out of the trash can and went to go throw it out. Did I mention this is the 3rd time I've done this today? While I was taking the trash down the stairs Davenport walked in the livingroom.

"I need you all to keep an eye on Davis while I run some erands." He said. Suddenly Bree stood up and looked pretty mad.

Bree's P.O.V

I was texting Marcus all day about when we can go on our 2nd '1st date' and he said he coulc come get me in like 15 minutes. "What?! Im leaving to go with Marcus in 15 minutes for our date and I can't miss this one." I said. Davenport looked a little surprised. "Well sorry but you can't go." He said. Does he not know how important this is to me. "Come on haven't you ever been asked to go on a date with the guy you like before and this guy means the world to you?" I asked. He just stared at me for a minute. "...not gonna answer that and your still not going." I rolled my eyes.

After that he left. I went over to grab my jacket. "Bree what are you doing?" Chase asked. Isn't it obvious? "Im going to go buy all of us ice cream then we can all drive to Ireland and find gold then fart rainbows!" I said sarcastically. Adam lit up like a christmas tree."Really! I call shotgun and I want cookie dough ice cream!" He said. Wow you would really think he was a 4 year old. "No. Im sneaking out." I said. Probably wasn't the best idea to tell them what im doing but I highly doubt they'll catch me. I am the fastest person in the world.

Chase rolled his eyes. "Really? Your going to pull a teenage cliche like that and your abandoning our little brother whens he's sick and puking up everything in his body?" He said. I know what he's doing. He's trying to make me feel bad. "Come on. You guys and Leo are here. How many Davenports/Dooleys does it take to care for a 10 year old anyway?" I said. "Fine but you do know we can just tell Davenport right?" Chase said while smirking. I already planned for that. "K. Do that and I'll tell him that you, Adam, and Leo broke Tasha's favorite lamp while playing bionic brother toss last week and Eddy will back me up." I said while crossing my arms. Neither of them said another word. I walked over to see if Davenport was completely gone and turns out he is. "See ya losers!" I yelled while super speeding away.

Davenport's P.O.V

I didn't have time to deal with Bree. I had to go to my computer lab to research the whole Douglas thing. When I got there I set up and started researching. He 'died' in a volcano near Hawaii. It's lesser known and smaller and inactive. But he jumped off a helicopter and the impact should've killed him. I don't know what to think of all this. I found recordings of the inccident. Turns out the helicopter had cameras on it. When I watched it I saw hime jump off and land on whta looks like an inflatable balloon pad thta are used for movies. But even if you have that it would still kill you or cause intense pain. I looke dcloser and turns out it was a prototype of the 'Davenport Life Saver Balloon' It's made of special polymers that can withstand anything. Now I know how he's still alive next I just need to figure out why he went to the hospital.

Chase's P.O.V

I can't believe Bree actually ran out on us while Davis is this sick. "Can you believe her?" I scoffed. "Yeah well. She's right I mean how hard can taking care of a 10 year old be?" Adam said. I guess he's right but it still doesn't mean she can run out whenever she wants to. "Fine." Adam and I began to play a game.

About an hour went by and we haven't heard a word from Davis yet. "You think Davis is ok?" I asked. "I dunno" Adam shrugged his shouders. We heard what sounded like choking and caughing coming from upstairs. "Adam did you refil the trash bag in his room?" I asked. He looked around and his eyes became fixed on something. "uhhhh" He said while pointing towards the smelly bag of vomit sitting on the counter. How did we miss that? "Whoopsie" Adam said while chuckling a little. "Ugh!" I said. We both ran up to Davis's room and found him puking all over his bed. "You get Davis and I'll clean up the vomit." Adam nodded and picked up Davis. When they walked past me I got closer to his bed. I caught a huge whiff of the smell. "Why me?" I said while covering my nose and began to remove the sheets. Bree owes us big time!

Bree's P.O.V

Marcus and I met up at a frozen yogurt place. "Man this is so good" I said. This was nice. No sick brother, no annoying brothers, no unreasonable dad. Perfect. "Yeh thats kind of why we came here." Marcus said while taking a bite of his frozen yogurt. "Right." I said while laughing.

"So I was thinking after this you could finally meet my Dad". Ok meeting the parents. Thats always a good sign. "Uhhhh sure" I said. His face lit up. "Great!" Im glad I made him that happy. Wait a minute I can't I've got to get home before Davenport gets home. "You know what, actually I can't go. I've got to go take care of my little brother." I said. I don't want Marcus knowing I snuck out. "Oh" He said. He got really sad all of a sudden. I get how he wants us to meet his Dad but seriously this is getting weird. "Sorry but he's really sick." I said. "You know what it's fine. Maybe next time." He said. Guess that makes it better. I hear a small buzz. "Text from from Chase" I thought aloud. Apparently Davenports about to pull up. "Uhhh. I got to go home." I said. Marcus nodded. "Thanks for the date it was a lot of fun!" I said with that I made sure I was out of everybody's sight then I super sped back home.

When I got home Chase, Adam and Davis were in the living room. DAvis was lying down probably asleep. "Hey guys." I said. Nobody said anything. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I jumped a little. "Mr Davenport!" I said surprised. "Hey Bree." He said with a sarcastic smile. Busted. "H-Hey" I said while taking a step back. "So how was your DATE!?" He asked angrily. "uhh it was great." I said innocently. "Bree come wiht me down to the lab so we can talk about whta happened." He said. With that he walked to the elevator and I gave a glance to Adam and Chase. "Told you" Chase said. I rolled my eyes and walked to the elevator.

Marcus's P.O.V

What is it going to take to get them to come over. This is becoming extremely hard to move on in the plan. I walked and entered my lab. "Alright Dad nothing. Again." I said. "What do we do?" I asked. He turned around in his chair. Which is where he somehow always is in. He gave a crooked smile. "Simple. We commense Phase 3." He said. I forgot about Phase 3. "Ok then. What do I have to do." I asked. He showed a list of things to do. This is going to be good. "Now go." He said. Would it kill him to put in a 'please' or a 'thank you' every now and then?

Davis's P.O.V

I woke up again except this time I ws in the living room. Im guessing Adam noticed my confusion. "We brought you down to the living room since you threw up all over your bed." He said. Ugh great I feel bad, I have no bed to sleep in and the light in this room are killing my eyes.

I shifted around a little and realised that the a.c was blowing. "Im cold." I said while shivering a little. "Oh here." Adam throws a blanket over me and I just lay there sick, disgusting and just about other bad feeling you could feel. I felt a little more energy than I did earlier so I got up and walke dover to the kitchen to grab a water. Suddenly a wave of neusea comes over me and I throw up right in the middle of the kitchen. Right then Adam and Chase run over to me. Adam grabs a rag and a small bucket and Chase helps me back over to the couch. I begin to caugh a little more. "You think he has the flu?" Adam asked Chase. I felt Chase's hand over my forehead. "Yeah. It's definately the flu." He said. Great I've got the flu. I try to sit up a little while Chase helps support me. "hey buddy you want some water?" Adam asked. I just nodded. I close my eyes for a minute and when I open them again Adam is just sitting down next to Chase and there was a small cup of water on the coffee table. I pick up the water and drink a little. I set it back down.

Bree came back up from the lab and she looked pretty mad. "Well what did he say?" Chase asked. Im so confused. "Im grounded for 2 weeks" She said while sitting down next to me. "For what?" I asked. "I did something stupid" She said. "like 'Adam' stupid or.." I asked. "No more like 'Im ditching my sick little brother for my boyfriend' stupid" Chase said. "Chase!" She said coldly. I looked at her. So my big sister ditched me while I was puking my guts out. Real nice. "Davis im sorry. Like I said it was stupid." She said. "Stupid that you did it or stupid becasue you got caught?" I said. I got up and walked over to the nearest bathroom becasue nature was calling and she dont like to be fowarded to voicemail. I saw ADam and Chase's expresion. Surprised. Yeah I can be pretty deep when I want to be.

Bree's P.O.V

Davis left to go to the bathroom "Wow Bree" Adam said. "What like you two haven't been insensitive towards him before." I defended. "Not that insensitive." Chase said. I lifted one eyebrow. "Really?" I asked angrily. "Yeah you always put guys before any of us. Admit it your just a self obsessed cliche teenage girl!" Chase said. I was about ready to scream at the top of my lungs at my brother. "Well atleast I didn't let some freak beat the crap out of our brother and treat him like trash just becasue someone got mad at the attention someone else got!" I said. Right then Chase stood back. I regretted what I said that second. Chase just took off to the lab. I didn't mean to hurt him like that. "did I just?" I asked. Adam stood up. "Yeah you did. Don't worry he'll be fine." He said. "I didn't mean to. He called me insensitive and a cliche self obssesed teenage girl and I just wanted to say the most hurtful thing I could." I said. Adam side hugged me. "Hey. I said don't worry." He said. I nodded.

Chase's P.O.V

I can't believe Bree. She was being selfish and everyhting and then she comes back and starts talking about what a horrible brother I am. When I got down to the lab I was just fighting bakc tears. I was so mad, hurt, and confused. I found Davis watching a video on the cyber desk. "Hey Chase. Whats wrong?" He asked. I wiped off a couple tears. "Nothing buddy. Why are you down here?" I asked. "Everybody was yelling at eachother and I didn't like it." He said. Im guessing thats the psychological side effect of the whole break in thing. "Do you guys hate eachother now?" He asked. When I looke dat him he didn't look like Davis he looke dlike this scared little kid. I couldn't blame him. I mean if someone did stuff to me or kidnapped me or did other horrible things to me and leave me with horrible issues. I would be scared too. _**(Reference to stories 'Home Sick Home' and 'Adam's Mistake' You guys should read them!) **_"What? no. Davis we don't hate eachother. We were just a little mad thats all." I said. He nodded. "You know I think your sheets are done in the high speed washer and dryer." I said. "Good. Im really tired." He said. We both got up and walked upstairs to the laundry room. Once we got his sheets we put them on his bed.

"There you go. A fresh clean bed to sleep on." I said. He smiled and lie down on it. "Much better" He said. I turned out the lights and noticed he was sleeping. "Yeesh he was tired."

I walked down to the livingroom where Bree and Adam were. Bree saw me and stood up. "Chase im so sorry about earlier. I didnt mean to hur tyour feelings." She said. It sounded pretty sincere. "It's ok and Im sorry for calling all those thing I called you earlier." I said. We hugged and sat down on the couch. We turned on a nice little movie until Tasha gets home for dinner.

-6:00-

Tasha came home and we were helping her make dinner. "Kids dinners ready" She said while placing the plates of food down on the table. "Would somebody go get Davis?" She asked. I walked upstairs and noticed he was still asleep. "Davis wake up its time to eat" I said. He woke up a little. "Not hungry" He mumbled. "Davis you have to eat. You've lost a lot while throwing up so you have to eat." I said he nodded. "Now come on." He just sat up and held his arms out. "carry me." He said. Seriously? "Why?" I asked. "Because im sick and I feel I got hit by a truck" He said. I roll my eyes and scoop him up then carry him downstairs. He owes me when this is over.

We got downstairs and I sat him down in his chair. "So Davis how are you feeling?" Tasha asked. "Well I only threw up like 3 times today so..." He said. while stirring his peas around. "I guess thats better than nothing." She responded. "Actually wouldn't nothing be better than 3. And im the dumb one." Adam said. Im not even gonna try to comment on that. We finished up dinner and was cleaning up afterwards. Davis started yawning. "Im going to bed" He said. We all said good night and he went upstairs.

Marcus's P.O.V

Im right outside the Davenport house. Time to commence Phase 3!

**What did you think. I finally updated and this one's a long one. Got my mojo back! And I made another story called 'Words, Words, and oh more Words' and It didn't appear on the listing. So to see it you have to check out my profile to read it. It's hilarious. Anyways Enjoy!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ok here we are with chapter 9. Thanks for the reviews and likes. Here's Phase 3 *gets goosebumps* I know its weird 2 updates in one day but here it is.**

**Chapter 9: Commencement**

**Previously: Marcus stood outside the Davenport household ready to commence Phase 3**

Marcus P.O.V

I scanned the house using my bionic eye. Yeah 'BIONIC EYE'. Leo was right Im bionic. Anyways I was scanning the house to see where everyone was. Everyone was atleast 1 floor below Davis so they wont notice a thing.

I climbed up the wall and opened the window into Davis's room. I picked him up and threw a tiny pod like thing and it grew into a Davis look a like. "They wont suspect a thing" I said to myself. After that I got down the house using molecular kinesis on myself and Davis.

I brought Davis back to my house and into my lab. I was welcomed by my Dad. "Alright Marcus set him on the desk." He said. I did as I was told. Dad walke dover to Davis with a needle. "Whats that for?" I asked. "Incase he wakes up. He'll think this is a dream or something." He said. "M'kay then." Can't wait for this to begin. "How long before it takes full effect?" I asked. "several hours for what were doing." He said. Great.

-6 hour time skip-

He injected Davis with this stuff and with anestetics. "ok hand me the scanner." He said. I did as I was told and handed him the scanner. He pressed it on Davis's neck. "Alright were done." He said. "Thats it? Just pressing a toy to his neck? I kidnapped him just so you could spend 5 seconds to press a peice of junk to his neck?!" I shouted. He still never woke up. "Yeah. Now take him home. Were ready to begin Phase 4." He said. Phase 4? Better than nothing I guess. I sling Davis over my shoulder and take him home.

I walked to his house since it was 1:00 in the morning and who is going to pay attention to some guy carrying a kid.

'Hey Marcus what did you do last night?' I said to myself pretending it was Bree talking.

'Oh nothing much just kidnapped your little brother and injected him with who knows what'

Yeah that will do great for a relationship. Can't wait to end it. She's so stupid for thinking I could like her like that. I arrived at Davis's house and set him back in his bed. Can't wait to see what happens. After I took th eclone and destroyed it, I left. Time to see Phase 4

Davis's P.O.V

I heard muffled shouting and yelling and I felt a prick on my neck. I started sweating which was weird since im outside. Wait am I dreaming? Suddenly everything faded to black. Shouting and more shouting then enormous evil green eyes were glowing. I've never been more scared. Then these weird phrases and voices were going off in my head. When suddenly I opened my eyes. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Bree's P.O.V

I woke up becasue I had to go to the bathroom and when I was on my way back I heard Davis screaming. I ran over to his room. "Davis?" I said. He had tears streaming down his face. He looked at me and releif filled his eyes. "Bree!" He said while hugging me. I hugged him back. "Yeah its me sweety whats wrong?" I asked. I haven't called him sweety since he was 7. "I-I had this nightmare a-and everything just fell apart." He said. He sounded so scared. I kissed his head. "It's ok now." I said while rubbing his back. He nodded. I got up but he grabbed my wrist. "P-please dont go!" He said. He sounded so desperate. "Ok ok I'll stay with you tonight." I said. I haven't slept with Davis since that huge storm came and he couldn't sleep. I got in next to him. "Goodnight Davis. I love you." I said. He laughed a little. "Night. Love you too." With that we both fell asleep.

-Morning-

I woke and Davis still sleeping. I got out of bed and I guess the bed shift woke him up. "Morning." I said. "Morning." He said back. We walked back downstairs when I ran into Davenport and he spilled coffee over himself. "OMG! Im so sorry!" I said while laughing a little. "It's ok. I needed to talk to you anyways" He said. Oh no. I followed him down to the lab.

He sat his coffee down on the desk. "Ok Bree I've decided to end your punishment." He said. Wait seriously! "Really?" I asked. "Yeah." He said. "Why" I asked. Carefull not to make him reconsider. He pulled out his phone and showed me this picture of me and him in his bed. I blushed a little. "Bree what you did yesterday was completely irresponisble and insensitive." He started. "But last night showed that everybody gets that way sometimes and you are a good sister." He said. That made me feel really good. "So I get my phone back?" I asked. "Yeah" He said while handing it to me. "Yay thanks!" I squeled. I ran upstairs before he could change his mind. Life is good again.

Davis's P.O.V

When I got downstairs Dad had to talk to Bree. Guess this is about earlier. "Hey Davis how ya feeling?" Tasha asked. "Pretty good. I guess. I'm not throwing up so..." I said. Weird I've been feeling like my minds been going blank a lot more. I decided to go down to the lab. Adam, Bree, Chase and Leo where all down there. "Hey guys." I said. "Hey Davis Davenport said you going to school tommorow just to make sure your completely healed." Chase said. Was I sick or something. Wait yeah I was sick. I looked nack at Chase and suddenly I couldn't remember who he was. "You alright?" a girl asked me. Why would she care? "Uhhh" I said. "Think there's something wrong with him?" A boy whispered to a taller boy. Suddnely everything went all blurry and I felt rage.

Douglas's P.O.V

Alright Davis I think it's time for the...

TRITON APP!

Man that felt good saying that. Well here goes.

Chase's P.O.V

Davis came down to the lab and started acting weird. Then suddenly his eyes started glowing green. "Whats wrong with him?" Leo asked me. "I don't know" I said. Adam then walked up to him. "Davis...buddy..you ok-ahhh!" He tried to Davis but Davis flipped Adam into a counter. "ADAM!" Bree said while running to him. "Davis whats gotten into you?" I asked. He just glared at me. The he sent ansound energy ball at me. "whoah!" I dodged it and it hit a few screens and destroyed them. Davenport came running down. "Guys whats going on?!" He said. Davis used his sound waves and blasted Davenport back against the wall. "Thats enough" Bree said while running up to Davis and grabbing him. "Chase hurry throw your force feild at him!" She said. I can't throw a force field at my little brother. "But-" "Just do it!" She said. I threw it. Davis broke free of Bree's grip and my attack ended up hitting her. "BREE!" I yell. Davis comes back and throws a sound wave at me and Leo adn then it bursted which destroyed the rest of the screens and the desk in the lab. We both get thrown down to the ground. Adam came up and did something none of us would've done. He used vision and it hit Davis square in the eyes. "ADAM WHY'D YOU DO THAT!?" Leo yelled. "Wait he's turning back." Davenport said.

Douglas's P.O.V

I can't believe it. The dumbest of all of them just beat the Triton App. However th eside effects will still remain. Which will give me time to come up with a new plan.

Davis's P.O.V

I stood up with my head hurting. "Davis are you ok? What happened?" Someone asked me. When I looked up it was some middled aged man. The vibe I was getting off of him was evil. "W-who are you? Get away from me!" I yell. I kicked him where the sun doesn't shine and run. I run up to an elevator and pressed any random button I could. It took me up to a room with couches a counter and woman. "Davis? What was up with the screaming down there?" She asked. "Why can't you people leave me alone!?" I yell. i keep running and end up running out the front door. With out looking where I was going I hit a...*blackout*

Bree's P.O.V

When I got up I noticed the lab was destroyed. "Wheres Davis?" I asked. I noticed Davenport was bending over in pain. "I dont know, Bree go after him." Davenport said. I super speed upstairs where I find Tasha lookign confused. "Have you seen Davis?" I asked. "Yeah he ran out the fornt door." Oh no "K thanks" I super speed outside only to see Davis unconcious wiht a garbage can over him and trash covering him. I run over and pick him up. "Davis? Come on say something." I said. I checked and he does have a pulse. I notice Adam and Chase standing behind me. "Lets take him to Davenport" Chase said. "Ugh but first can we give him a bath he smells like my dirty laundry" Adam said. Chase elbowed him in the stomach. "Lets just go" I said. Davis was just sitting there limp in my arms. "Dont worry Davis you'll be ok."

**How was that? Anyways hope you like this one and enjoy the next one. Read rate and reveiw thanks TOOTS!.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ok here's chapter 10. This story is getting better and better. I can't wait to keep updating. And sorry last chapter was so short. I needed to make it to where it ended at a certain part.**

**Chapter 10: Confusion**

**Previously: Douglas activated the triton app on Davis and used it to attack everyone. Adam broke the connection, turning Davis back to normal. Davis is now left without his memory.**

Adams P.O.V

I didn't want to do it. I'd never dream of doing it but I had to. I shot my brother, my baby brother in the face with my lasers...On purpose! It turned him back to normal but he's still acting strange. First he doesn't remember everyone then he kicks Davenport you don't wanna know where and now we found him unconcious covered in trash from the garbage can. Surprisingly Bree picked him up and carried him, even though he had her smoothie that she only drank half of from last week on him.

We got inside the house and found Davenport, Leo and Tasha sitting on the couch. Once Davenport saw Davis he shot up from his seat and cringed because Davis kind of slammed him against the wall. "Is he gonna be okay?" Chase asked. Bree handed Davis over to Davenport. "Yeah he should be fine but I need to examine him down in the lab." He said "But he destroyed part of the lab." Chase said. "Yes but he didn't destroy the cyber desk which is where I need to examine him." Davenport said. We followed Davenport to the elevator but he stopped us. "Sorry but You all need to wait up here. It could overwhelm him when he wakes up." Davenport said. Is he serious? Im not leaving my brother alone when he's like this. "No. Were going down there." I said. "Yeah we have to be there." Chase said. Nice to know they're backing me up. "Im sorry guys, but you have to stay here. I promise the second Im done I'll let you all down here." He said. He looked really serious so we went with it. Not happy about it but we went with it.

Davenports P.O.V

I brought Davis down to the lab and sat him on the desk that wasn't destroyed. I scanned him over and found a strange chemical agent in his body. It seemed like it was the stuff we made for mind controling way back when...DOUGLAS! Douglas must've used this to control Davis. Maybe thats what he did to him at the hospital. After I removed the fluid from him _AND _edited his chip, I put it back in. I guess the chemical also had the ability to allow Davis to use his bionics without his chip.

I decided to run a few more tests when he woke up.

Davis's P.O.V

I woke up and something smelled pretty bad. Is that me? I took a whiff of myself. Oh it is me. I took a look around the room. I think Im in the lab. I let out a small groan when that middle age guy runs up to me.

"Davis are you alright?" He asked. Do I looked alright? I just sit there confused. He noticed my confusion. "You don't know who I am, do you?" He asked. Should I know him? I just shake my head. Suddenly the doors behind me open and 2 boys, one with spikey hair, the other looking about 13 or 14 walk in followed by a girl and Adam. "How is he?" The girl asked. "He still doesn't know who I am." He said. Everyone's expressions turned to complete sadness. Adam aproached me. "So you really don't know who we are?" He asked. I know Adam isn't the smartest person ever but come on. "Well yeah. I remember you. Your my brother. Adam." I said. His face lit up. But everyone elses remained sad. "Wait he remembers you but not any of us?" the small boy asked. "Adam who are these people?" I asked. The man walked up to me. "Davis, Im Donald Davenport. Im your father. And these are your siblings." He said gesturing to the teens besides Adam. He pointed to the spikey haired one. "This is Chase your other older brother." He said. I nodded. "And this is Leo your step brother" He said. Made sense. "And this is Bree. Your sister" He said. She just gave a nervous wave. "Oh" Is all I say. "Mr Davenport will he ever remember us?" Bree asked the man. Why did she call him Mr Davenport if he's her dad?

"I checked. The amnesia should only be temporary." He said. Good I guess. I kind of want to remember my family so. "Adam why don't you take Davis upstairs?" Dad asked Adam. Adam came and picked me up then carried up stairs.

"You know I can still walk?" I said. "I know. But your so tiny it's hard not to!" He said. He took me up to this room that had just about everything I could possiby love. He sat me down on the floor. "I'll be right back" He said. He entered the small bathroom in the room. "Ok, Your baths all set up" He shouts from the bathroom. "Uhh I can take a shower you know?" I said. He sighed and emptied the tub and turned on the shower. I walked in to the bathroom to watch. "Alright big guy, Got your shower running." He said while ruffling my hair when he passed me. Why is he all of a sudden babying me? "Ok?" I said. I walked in and grabbed a towel and some clothes then I removed the clothes I had on and got in the shower. I tried washing my hair with soap but it seemed weird and gooey and turns out I had smoothie in my hair. When I walked to the other side of the shower I slipped on some soap. THUD. Next thing I knew I was on my back in the shower and the soap bottle fell on my stomach.

"Davis you ok in there?" Adam asked through the shower door. Why didn't he go and do something else? "Yeah im fine." I said. Great now Im even more sore. I dried off and got out. Adam saw me and laughed a little. "What?" I asked. I felt my hair and turns out I still had smoothie in it. "Ughhhh!" I said. I went back, turned the shower on, and spent 5 minutes rinsing out the smoothie with soap then water. I walked out, this time with no smoothie in my hair. "Did I get it all?" I asked. Adam just nodded.

Adam's P.O.V

I can't believe Davis remembered me. Me of all people. Davenport had to do some more work so he asked me to take Davis upstairs. I decided to start a him a bath since the last time I've to do anyhting like this for Davis, it was a bath. But he said he wanted a shower so I decided to change it. After a few minutes he slipped. I ran up to the door to see if he was ok since honestly, after everything thats happened today Im trying to stay alert. When he came out of the shower he still had smoothie in his hair, which was funny. Guess he forgot to wash it out completely. He finally came out again with no smoothie in his hair. I went ahead and took him back downstairs where Leo Chase and Bree were.

Davis's P.O.V

After I got out of the shower, Adam took me down to the livingroom where everybody else was. "Hey guys. Im guessing Davis had a bath or something" Bree said. Wait I completely remember her! Everything. From her getting her hand stuck in the toilet to her staying with me last night when i had a nightmare. "Yeah and I remember everything about Bree!" I said. I've never been more happy to remember something. Bree's face lit up. "Oh my gosh thats great!" She said while hugging me. "Yeah and I completely remember Dad too! Even that horrible perm he had when I was 4!" I forgot he wanted that to be a secret but who cares! I remember!

Bree's P.O.V

I was so happy Davis remembered me! I didn't know if I was going to scream or cry of happiness. "So what happened that made you remember?" I asked. "I don't know I just do!" He said. He seemed pretty happy about all of this. I can't blame him. "Great lets go tell Davenport" I said. Both me and Davis left leaving Adam Chase and Leo on the couch.

Leo's P.O.V (I think this is the first P.O.V for him this whole story)

So Davis came down and suddenly he remembers Bree and Big.D? Why doesn't he remember me or Chase? And how did he instantly remember Adam? "How does he suddenly remember?" I asked. "I don't know. I guess luck." Adam responded. "Mr Davenport did say the amnesia was temporary so it could've worn off." Chase said. Ok then. we walked down to the lab where Davis Bree and Big.D were.

"Hey guys. Did Davis remember anything else?" I asked. They just shook they're heads. My Mom came down. "I made some snadwiches for lunch" She said. Davis lit up. I think he remembers her. "Wait do you remember Mom now?" I asked him. "Y-Yeah! I do! Your my step mom Tasha!" He said. My mom ran up and hugged him. "Wonderful Im so glad!" She said. Ok so now he doesn't remember me or Chase. "Well good. 5 down 2 to go" Adam said. Great. Maybe I can jog Davis's memory. I have an idea. "Ok so if Davis is done with whatever it is you guys are doing, he could come play video games with me." I said. Davis just smiled. "Yeah Yeah!" He said. We both just went upstairs to start the games.

After playing COD Ghosts for a while my Mom came in and started nagging me about how this game is too violent for Davis. "Yeah Leo. You know how impresionable I am." He said. While smirking. My Mom just lifted her eyebrow. "Yeah yeah. Look he wont remember anything." I said. "I will. I remember the time you played Dads Mental Chaos till 3:00 am." He said. Wait he remembers that?! "You remember?" I asked. His eyes widened. "I do... Yes" He said. Good now all thats left is Chase.

Chase's P.O.V

Ok I know how amnesia works. You forget everything then you begin to remember everything. But how could Davis not remember me and remember Adam, then Bree and Davenport, then Tasha? Atleast he still doesn't remember Leo. Not to sound rude but I've kind of been his brother longer so yeah. Leo came back down with Davis and they both looked really happy.

"Whats up with you two?" I asked.

"Davis remembers me!" Leo said. "Except now im grounded" He finished. I aughed a little then realized. He remembered Leo and not me. "Uhh cool. Davis do you remember me at all?" I asked. He just looked at me. "No. Im sorry" He said. That kind of hurt. My own brother doesn't remember me. "You know what it's fine." I said while going upstairs into one of Mr Davenports guest rooms. I sat there until dinner.

I heard a knock on the door. When I opened it Davis was standing there. "Look. Im sorry I don't remember you." I said. "It's ok. Im sorry I got like that." I said. Maybe I could try to jog his memory like Leo did. "Tasha said dinners ready." He said. I nodded and followed him downstairs. We ate some pretty good food and then I was ready for bed.

**Maybe he doesn't want to remember you**

_Shut up. He's my brother. _

**Right like you ever treated him like one. Please!**

I couldn't help thinking Spike was right.

**Of course Im right smart one!**

_..._

**Awww. Is poor Chasey-wasey gonna cwy?**

I just walked in my capsule and fell asleep.

He's right. Davis doesn't want to remember me. Im a horrible big brother. Always have been Always will be and now I lost my little brother...

**How was that? I cant to start working on the next chapter! Anyways enjoy and reveiw!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ok her eis the next chapter I know the ending of the last chapter was sad but hey every good story causes a little tears.**

**Chapter 11: Remember Me?**

**Previously: Davis begins to remember everyone except Chase. Spike convinces Chase that Davis doesn't want to remember him.**

Chase's P.O.V

I woke up the next morning all happy and everything. Until Davis came in. "Hey guys." He said. Adam and Bree just smiled and waved while I just went upstairs. I know its a little rude but Im just in a bad mood. When I got upstairs I grabbed some toast. Davis came back up. "ok whats up with you?" He asked. "What?" I asked while still having toast in my mouth. "I mean your acting like a total baby about this." He said. Im acting like a baby. Please Im just accepting the truth and moving on. "No im not and besides why do you care so much?" I said kind of coldly. I took a sip of my orange juice. "Well Im sorry I lost my memory and can't remember you right away." He said. "Really? Because you seem to remember everybody else pretty well." I said. I got up adn went to throw away my breakfast. "I don't know why, Chase but come on you have to cut me some slack." He said. I guess he's right.

"Fine. Im sorry. So do you happen to remember anything about me yet?" I asked. I knew the answer. "No" He said. Suddenly my phone went off. Great timing. "I got a mission" I said. I ran down to the lab and got ready.

Davis's P.O.V

I get how he could be mad that I didn't remember him but I can't help I lost my memory. Anyways Chase just left to go on a mission and Im still trying to figure out when or if Im going to school.

-Down at the Lab-

Once I got to the lab I tried to gingerly ask Dad about school. "So ummm. Is anyone suppose to take me to school or am I just staying here?" I asked. I swaying forward and backwards.

"Your staying home today. I need to do some examinations on you." He said. Greeeeaaaat. More examinations. "K. But if I see one needle!" I said. "Relax. No needles...Im just gonna scan your brain using this highly dangerous device that would probably get me sent to jail if I wasn't a profesional." He said. Like that makes me feel better. "Ok then. What do I have to do?" I asked. He gestured towards the cyber desk. I assumed I had to sit there.

He placed this scanner thing over my head. And then he checked his screen. A smile spread across his face.

"Well looks like your amnesia will wear off once something triggers your memory. So your one of the lucky ones" He said. Im guessing others weren't so lucky. "Great. So what was the mission for?" I asked. He just checked his computer. "Nothing too serious just a burning building" He said. It sounds pretty serious but Im not a mission expert. "K. Dad do you think Chase is really mad at me for not being able to remember him?" I asked. He just sighed and faced me. "Well...Yeah but after what happened a few days ago. He's been in a slump lately. But once you remember him he'll get over it." He said. Ok I wish I could remember. "Wait what happened a few days ago?" I asked. I guess I completely forgot what happened.

Davenports P.O.V

What do I tell Davis? Wait. If I get Chase to explain it then It could jog his memory. "Wait till Chase gets back and he'll explain it to you." I said. Davis just nodded. Now I just need to figure out the whole Douglas thing. Davis was sitting there just messing with his fingers and by messing with I mean completly destroying his thumb. "Davis quit that your gonna make your thumb bleed or something" I said. I decided to research Douglas and all this other stuff.

-1 Hour time skip-

I was finishing up my research when Adam Bree and Chase came in except Chase was slung over Adam's shoulder. "What happened?!" I asked. Bree spoke up. "We were putting out the rest of the fire when part of the ceiling collapsed. We were able to keep Chase from getting even more hurt but he's unconcious." Bree said with tears filling her eyes. "Ok then Adam put Chase in his capsule." Adam did as he was told. I activated his capsule which began to glow.

Davis walked up to me. "Will he be ok?" He asked. "Yeah don't worry. He'll be fine. He's just a little beaten up but this capsule can heal him right up." I said. Apparently that relieved everyone. Then I got an idea. "Ok Adam, Bree come with me upstairs I need you to help me with something and Davis you stay here incase Chase wakes up." I said. Davis just nodded and Adam and Bree followed me upstairs. When we got into the elevator Chase began to wake up. Hmmm almost as if I planned for this. Oh wait. I DID! AWesome!

Davis's P.O.V

Adam Bree and Chase came back and Chase was slung over Adams shoulder whihc kind of scared me but Dad said he'd be fine adn they just left us. Right when they left, Chase began to wake up. Figures. He stepped out of his capsule. "Whta happened?" He asked. "Well apparently a ceiling fell on you." I said. He just had a blank look then a smirk. "right...and who are you?" He asked. No. Please tell me he doesn't have amne- whatever. You don't remember me?" I asked. Tears began to make their way into my eyes. Right then he had a look of guilt. "No no no. I do remember, I was just kidding!" He said. I was both mad and relieved. Right then something happened. "Right like when I was 8 and watched my first scary movie and you came up and screamed in my ear causing me to flip out?" I said. Thats right I remember him. Finally. "Yeah like- You remember!" He said. He tackled me in a hug and I hugged back. "Yeah I do. Everything came back. Even the Break-In" I said sadly. Chase just looked at me. "But I remember you barging in and beating the snot out of that guy!" I said he just smiled like crazy.

Chase's P.O.V

When I woke up after being crushed by the ceiling Davis was sitting at the cyber desk. I figured I'd mess with him and pretend I lost my memory. That didn't work out too well. I reassure dhim that I still had my memory and then he got ALL his memory back. I was so happy. I probably nearly crushed him in a hug but hey! Spike was wrong!

**Watch it cupcake!**

_Oh shut up and go screw a lightbulb or something!_

We both went upstairs to tell everyone what happened.

"Hey guys Davis got his memory back" I said.

"Yeah I remember everything now!" Davis added. Everyone got all happy. "Great so now everything can go back to normal." Bree said while plopping on the couch. She started texting who knows who. We all went our seperate ways. Davis, Adam and Leo went to the gaming room, I went to the lab to rest some more followed by Davenport and Tasha was still at work.

Bree's P.O.V

I decided since Davis had his full memory back, its time to play 'Big Sister Match Maker'. I texted Caitlin about Davis and her sister Lilly.

**Hey Caitlin**

_Hey Bree whats up?_

**Well I was thinking. Wouldn't be soops cute if Davis and Lilly.. you know...went out?**

_OMG! That would be soooo cute!_

**Great because I think he might really like her. Why don't I take him to the mall after school and we'll meet you their.**

_Great. Where r u anyway?_

**Davis was walking out of the house and fell into the street and hit a garbage can and past out.**

_OMG is he alright!?_

**Yea he's fine and clean, so he'll be ready for tonight**

_Great oh and hows his arm?_

**Oh it's already healed. Turns out it wasn't as bad as they thought.**

_Ok then. See ya later!_

**Bye!**

I stopped texting Caitlin and figured it might be time to get Davis ready since its lunch time and school ends at 3:30. So, 3 hours to get a 10 year old boy ready for a blind date. That might be my hardest mission yet.

I got upstairs and found Davis playing video games with Adam and Leo.

"Davis I have a surprise for you" I sang a little. He jumped up from his seat. "What is it?!" He asked excitedly. "Well lets just say that you and a certain girl are going to be meeting tonight!" I squeled. Davis's face went from happy to disapointment.

Davis's P.O.V

Figures Bree would try to set me up with her friends sister. "Sorry Bree but I dont like Livy that way." I said. "Her name is Lilly and don't pull that move on your date. And your going." She said. I figured I probably couldn't get out of this so I decided to swallow my pride and go with it. "Fine." I said. "Great now come on we're gonna make you 'Date Ready' " She said. What did I just do?

-2 hours later-

2 hours. 2 HOURS!. It took 2 hours to finally get her aproval on an outfit. She then started nagging me about how I need to brush my teeth, floss, do my hair, and shave. And I don't even need to shave yet, honestly SHE needs to shave more than me! "Well you never know. She could notice a little hair or 2" Is all she said. Man I hate this. Adam and Leo walked in and just looked at me and Bree.

"Doesn't he look so handsome?!" She asked. I hate her SOOOOOOO much! Adam and Leo just laughed. "Oh yeah sooo handsome" Adam said. Im so getting her back for this. Just then Tasha came up and saw me.

"Ohhh he looks so precious!" She cooed. I didn't get it. All Im wearing is a nice-er shirt and cargo shorts and tennis shoes becasue honestly. I don't do 'fancy shmancy'. "I know right? We should take a picture!" Bree said. Officialy hate my life.

"Whats he dressed like that for anyway?" Leo asked. I shot a glare to Bree. She better not say. "Oh he's going on date tonight with Caitlin's sister." She said. Adam began to start baby talking. "Awww. My baby brothers going on his first date!" He said while making kissing faces. I grabbed Bree's hair brush (which by the way nearly ripped the hair out of my head) and chunked it at him, hitting him in the face. "Hey!" He said. I just laughed and Tasha gave me a disaproving look. Bree decided that it was time to go. "alright Davis hold on and make sure your hair stays perfect." She said. I hopped on her back and we super-sped to the mall.

When we got there Caitlin and Lilly were sitting there. Honestly when I saw Lilly I figured this wouldn't be such a bad idea.

**There it is. New chapter! Oh and for Lilly imagine except a little younger. And I want to thank LabRatsLover4Ever for her support. Enjoy this new chapter and the next chapter will hopefully come tommorow as will Lab Rats Movie! TOOTS!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Ok here's another update. I really loved writing the last chapter adn Im gonna love this one. Anyways be sure to rate comment and reveiw! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 12: Behind Every Corner**

**Previously: Chase tried to jog Davis's memory. Bree sets Davis up on a date with her friends sister Lilly.**

Davis's P.O.V

We got to the mall and met up with Caitlin and Lilly. Maybe this whole thing wont be a total disaster.

"Hey you two!" Caitlin said. Lilly just waved a little. I waved a little back. "Hey Caitlin, hey Lilly. This is Davis which you already know but still." She said. I will literally pay anything to get out of this and it looked like Lilly would too. "So where are we going?" Lilly asked. Honestly I wasn't focusing on what she was saying I was focusing on how pretty she looked. she pretty much wore all this blue stuff which kind of looked nice with her blonde hair. "Well yo utwo are going to Pico's for a quick romantic meal!" Bree said. I hate Pico's Its waaaay too fancy! Aparrently Lilly thought so too. "Sow hat are you two gonna do?" She asked. "We are going to go by a bunch of stores so be sure to stick together." Caitlin said. Great we can't be seperated. "Lets go." Lilly said.

With that we entered the mall when Bree and Caitlin stopped. "What are you two doing?" I asked. "Umm well we're gonna go to that store over there so you two just walk up say your names and you'll get a seat. and here" Bree said while handing me 2 twenty dollar bills. "Great thanks!" Lilly said. I rolled my eyes when Lilly grabbed my wrists and pulled me over to the resturaunt...in other words out of their sight. Great sounds like she's straight foward.

We arrived at 'Pretzel Dog'. "Ok you wanna grab a bite here?" She asked. I was kind of relieved. "Yeah" I said. I walked up and got us two pretzel dogs. "Here you go!" I said. She took it and we sat down.

"So did Bree set you up on this?" She asked. "Yup. You?" I asked. "Yup" She said. We both laughed. "So how are we going to mess with them?" she asked. Im guessing she wants revenge and so do I.

"Well we could do something completely rediculas and then get grounded for it?" I suggested

"How about we make them think we like eachother a little TOO much" She said. I got a good feeling about this. "Great. My sister is a total sucker for my innocense." I said. She really is. One time I decided to ask her where babies came from and she completely melted and flipped. But Dad found out and decided to tell me something about a river. "Great. Now how are we gonna do this?" She asked. We sat there for about a hour talking about our plan when Bree and Caitlin came back.

"Hey guys so you ready to go?" Caitlin asked. Man Im gonna love this. "Actually. Can I stay the night at Davis's house?" Lilly asked. My Dad and Tasha always told me that boys and girls aren't allowed to have sleep overs together. I don't know why but whatever. Caitlins eyes got wide. "No. Lilly girls do not stay the night with boys." She said. Here's my part. "But we wanted to talk about our future kids!" I said. Bree looked like she was about to glitch. I loved it. "What! No there will be no kids from the future!" She said.

"But Davis and I are perfect for eachother" Lilly whined. I love this sooo much. "No just no. Why did I do this?" Bree asked to herself. "You know what Bree I think your brothers a bad infuence so we're gonna go. Bye guys" Caitlin said. Lilly waved and smiled. I waved and smiled back. Bree just glared at me. And now maybe I could try to cool her off.

-At the house-

Once we got home Chase and Dad were sitting on the couch. Chase was reading the newspaper and Dad was watching tv. Weird..just weird. "Mr Davenport you need to have a talk with your son about loving a girl way too much!" Bree said. She just had to say that out loud. "Umm excuse me?" He asked.

"Davis wanted Lilly to stay the night so they could talk about their future kids" She said. Dad looked like he was getting mad and Chase covered his face with a pillow to keep from laughing.

"Ok Bree go down tot he lab, Im gonna talk to Davis" Dad said. Bree walked downstairs.

"So you really love this girl?" He asked. "No. I was doing that to get back at her for setting me up." I said. Dad just nodded. "Ok but do we need to have a talk about what ahppens when a boy and a gir-" I cut him off.

"NOPE!" I yelled. I went up to my room. Once I got in there I found a note.

_**-You really thought you won? WRONG! Trust me the worst is yet to come! And if you so much as call the cops. Your. Dead!-**_

I stood there frozen. I can't let the others know. Can I? I know I should but their already worried about me so maybe I should just hide it.

I turned the page over and came to an answer.

_**-Remember the longer things take the more and more danger you'll be in-**_

Thats when I decided. I ran down the stairs to the living room. "Dad!" I said. He just shot up. "What is it. Im watching 'Worlds Greatest Inventors'...How am I not on here?" I rolled my eyes and showed him the note. His eyes got wide.

After a minute. He finally decided to speak. "Don't worry Davis we're gonna find this guy and make sure he wont come anywhere near you." He said. Im still kind of scared about this. What if its the guys who robbed us? What if its someother criminal? Dad noticed my look of fear. "Hey. Don't worry. You'll be ok. I promise" He said while hugging me. "I just don't want what happened last time to happen again." I said. "And it won't. Alright besides Adam Bree and Chase will probably be by your side the whole time" He said. We broke the hug. "Now im gonna go figure out who did this and I guess you could just go play video games with Leo or something" He said. I nodded and walked upstairs. As Im walking down the hallway everything that's happened to me is starting to sync in. The break in, almost dying, destroying the lab. I can't believe all that happened to tme. Why me?

My knee's get wobbly and weak. As I get to my room I go in. I went up against the wall what was across from my bed and sat there. I pretty much curled up into a ball and cried a little.

"Why me?"

Davenports P.O.V

Im so mad. Some jerk is threatening my kid. My youngest kid! I was furious. I went down to the lab which I was apparently followed by Chase. Bree and Adam were in the lab.

"Mr Davenport what was up with Davis?" Chase asked. I figured they should know. "Ok guys I want you all to keep an eye on Davis." I said. they all looked confused. "Why? Whats going on?" Bree asked. I hand her the letter and she began to read it with Adam and Chase breathing over her shoulders. Her eyes went wide, Adam looked furious and it looked like Spike might be coming to visit, which I wouldn't mind. Spike is like Davis's guard dog. "Don't worry. That freak won't get near him" Chase said. Surprised he stayed that calm. "Good adn he's pretty shaken up about it so don't mess with him." I said. Everyone just looked at me. Even Adam was giving me the 'your dumb if you think thats happening' look. "I know it's obvious but still" I said.

Tasha came down to tell us dinner was ready.

"Adam would you go get Davis?" I asked. He just nodded and headed upstairs.

Adam's P.O.V

That guy's not going anywhere near Davis. Not if I have anything to say about it. After everything he's been through there's more. Can't the universe give him a break or something?

When I opened Davis's door I found him in a ball crying. I walked up to him and tried tog et his attention. "Davis. You alright?" I asked. Obviously he wasn't. "No" He said in between sobs.

"Davis if your worried about that guy coming after you. Don't be. We'll protect you." I said while sitting down next to him. "I know but with everything that's happened. How can I be sure this wont happen again" he said. I wrapped my arms around him. "It's ok. I promise it's not going to happen again." I said. He just started crying into my shirt. I felt so bad for him. Watching him cry like this almost makes me wanna cry. Almost. I have to be strong for him. "Adam it's not that easy. You guys couldn't protect me when the break in happened andyou couldn't stop me when I went all nuts in the lab!" He said. He was heavily sobbing now. I just started stroking the back of his head. "I know we couldn't but trust me, we are going to make sure you stay safe during this. If they so much as come near you. Im gonna kill them." I said. The scary thing is, Im not lying. He just looked at me. His eyes were all glassy with tears. All you could see was this kid almost traumatized by the world. "Thanks Adam." He said. "of course buddy. so if you ever get scared come to me okay" I said. He just nodded. "I will... What if he comes tonight?" He asked looking like fear completely came back. "Tell you what. You can stay down in the lab tonight. If anything happens Bree Chase and I will know." I said. I figured it would be a good idea. "Ok" He said. With that we both went downstairs to eat.

"so how was everyones day?" Tasha asked in a news-perky tone. "Well Davis destroyed the lab then got knocked out by a trashcan and wait you already know that much." Leo said.

"Yes and I also know about Davis's date. Oooohh! How was it?" She asked excitedly. Oh yeah I was a little curious myself. "It was good. We ate at Pretzel Dog and then we messed with Bree and Caitlin." Davis said. Bree glared at him. She really needs to learn how to take a joke. I mean she'll have to if she's going to go on a yogurt, milk slip'n'slide in the lab.

"Yeah it was a horrible joke" She said. I heard the whole thing and I thought it was funny.

"Oh come on, lighten up Bree" Chase said. While stuffing his face with peas. She rolled her eyes and continued eating. I just laughed.

After we finished eating, I went to go get ready for bed.

"So what are we going to do about the note?" Bree asked. "Well we have to protect Davis." Chase said. "Besides that. We need to make sure this dude goes to jail and never gets out." Bree said. "okay it shouldn't be that hard. Davenport can pay the cops to keep him" I said. We all agreed and went to bed. I realised Davis isn't down here yet.

"Where's Davis?" I asked. "What do you mean?" Chase asked. "He's up in his room where he normally sleeps" . Thats what I was worried about. "I mean, I told him he could sleep down here with us tonight" I said. They both nodded adnthought for a minute. "I'll go get him." I said.

When I got to Davis's room I heard screaming and crying. I tried to open the door but it was locked. "DAVIS!" I yelled. I kicked the door down and found this guy who had his arm around Davis neck and a knife held up to it. When I looked up at the figure I knew who it was right then.

"Hello, long time no see" He said with a crooked smile.

**So there is the chapter. I bet your wondering who that guy is. Well you'll have to wait. Anyways enjoy!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Ok so this story is getting better and better. Last chapter was a little I guess not as connected as my last chapter. Stuff came out of nowhere so hopefully this clears things up! Enjoy**

**Chapter 13: Monsters**

**Previously: Davis goes on his date with Lilly and they both decide to mess with Bree and Caitlin. Davis recieves a letter from an anonymous person. That night the person attacks Davis.**

Adam's P.O.V

When I kicked Davis's door down, I found this guy holding a knife to Davis's throat.

"Hello. Long time no see" He said with a crooked smile. I couldn't believe it. I knew the face. We all knew that face.

"DOG!" I growled. It was Dog. The burglar who beat Davis.

"IF YOU SO MUCH AS HURT HIM, I SWEAR I'LL KILL YOU!" I yelled. Davis had tears streaming down his face. "Don't worry Davis" I said. Dog just looked at me. "There's no stopping us now. Remember the longer things take the more danger he's in." He said coldly. I had a choice. I could either use my bionics and save Davis or I could find another way. The next thing I knew he ran his knife throught the side of Davis's face, making him cry out in pain. Im using my bionics I don't care what I have to do. I have to save Davis!

"You think it'll be that easy? Remember my other brother?" I asked. He just lifted an eyebrow. "The psycho one?" He asked. "Yeah well...Im the oldest." I said a little cocky.

"So?" he scoffed.

"So I can do just about 20x worse to you. If not more." I threatened. He got a little shaky but that wasn't from fear. He let go of Davis and threw him towards me. He immediately clinged to me as I rounded him behind me.

"Go get Chase." I said softly. He ran out of the room.

"This is what you get for messing with my brother!" I yelled as I shot fire from my eyes.

No-Ones P.O.V

Davis ran down the stairs to get his other siblings to help. He couldn't get what his brother said out of his head. 'What if Adam dies protecting me?' He thought. He immediately ran tot he lab and once he got there Bree and Chase were talking.

"Davis where've you been?" Chase asked his brother. He noticed Davis had tears coming down which were partially red from the cut going down his face. "Adam might be in trouble! That Dog guy is back!" He said. Chase immediately ran upstairs. More than likely in Spike mode.

Chase's P.O.V

I ran upstairs to Davis's room to see what was going on. Turns out Dog is back. I end running proabably faster thna Bree up to Davis's room. When I get there I get into a fighting position when I notice Dog laying on the ground. When I walked up to him I noticed his face looked completely burned. I looked over at Adam who was breathing heavily.

"Adam?" I whisper.

"I had to. He would've killed Davis and me" He said. I don't blame him. But from the looks of it he wasn't lying. Adam had a black eye and a bloody nose.

"Adam your nose." I said. "I know. But I don't care" He said. Adam killed somebody.

"Im sorry" He said. "Don't be. He would've killed you." I said, while patting his back. Pretty soon Davenport came in.

"Adam are you alright?" He asked not noticing the dead body in Davis's room.

"Yeah im fine. Hows Davis?" He asked. Davenport shrugged his shoulders. Adam went through them to go to the lab.

Adams P.O.V

Im really fine. I just have a bloody nose and a small black eye. I wanted to go down to the lab where Davis and Bree were. Davis and Bree were sitting on the desk, Davis's head was on Brees shoulders and Bree had her arm around him pretty tight.

"Adam! Are you ok?" She asked. Davis's head shot up. His cut on his face looked better. Guess it wasn't as bad as I thought. "Yeah im fine. Davis are you ok?" I asked. He nodded. You could still see the tear streaks coming down his face. I took a seat next to them.

"So what happened to Dog?" Davis asked. How should I say this? I killed him. It's pretty hard to say to a 10 year old. "Don't worry I took care of him." I said. Bree noticed I was sort of lying but she knew it was for Davis.

"thanks" He said while hugging me. Wow I just realized. He probably thinks im a hero or something.

"Yeah. See I told we'd protect you." I said.

After half and hour of investigating Davenport came down with Chase.

"So what now?" Bree asked. "Chase will explain. In the meantime, Davis you could either sleep in the guest room or..Now im sorry if this is too demeaning or something but you can sleep with me and Tasha." He said. At first I thought Davis would come up with something to say but instead...

"No. I'll sleep with you guys" He said. He's almost never wanted to do something like that. We were all thrown off by that answer.

Davenport just nodded. "Ok then lets go" He said.

"Wait what happened to-" Bree was about to ask but she got cut off. "Chase will explain" Davenport said while taking Davis out of the lab. We both looked at Chase. "Well?" She said.

"He's not dead." He said. Seriously? I thought I killed him. But im kind of glad I didn't. "But he's going to jail for life." Chase said. Good atleast he's gone.

"Ok then so what are going to do about Davis?" Bree asked.

"We'll just have to keep an eye on him. After this he'll become kind of clingy, so we'll have to be with him alot." Chase said. Made sense. Im definately staying by his side after tonight.

"Good night guys" I said. We all went to our capsules and fell asleep.

Davis's P.O.V

Once Dad took me up to their room he went to go get something from the bathroom. He came back wiht something that looked like a spray bottle. "Ok Davis close your eyes this will help that cut" He said. "Ok cuz-ahhhh!" I said That stuff stung! "Ow!" I said again. "Sorry. This stuff stings a little." He said. no kidding.

I got in the middle of the bed with Dad and Tasha on either side.

"Goodnight buddy" Dad said. "Night" I said. With that I started dozing off, then eventually falling asleep.

No-Ones P.O.V

Things weren't going too well for a certain Davenport. Douglas.

"Grrrrr! Phase 4 failed!" He yelled slamming his tablet to the ground. "MARCUS!" The man yelled and instantly Marcus showed up. "What?" He asked, rubbing his eyes. "Thats it no more playing around. We're going with plan B." Douglas said. "What's Plan B?" Marcus asked. "Plan B is the one where I finally get what I lost back!" He yelled. Douglas had had enough. It was time. Time indeed...

**Tell me what you think. I know it's shorter but this was all I could come up with. Anyways Im sure you all know what the next chapters called. Well Enjoy! TOOTS!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Ok here it is the next chapter. I know you expected this to be bionic showdown but this is just a pre-chapter to it. Anyways Enjoy! And be prepared!**

**Chapter 14: The Return**

**Previously: Adam beats Dog and saves Davis. Dog is taken to jail while Douglas and Marcus start to come up with a new plan.**

Davis's P.O.V

When I woke up at about 2:30 in the morning. I looked over and saw Dad on one side and Tasha on the other. I really need to go to the bathroom. Now how am I going to get out of this? I pretty much walked across the bed and over Dad. Why did I agree to this? Once I got over I fel on the floor which woke Dad up.

"mmmm...Davis what are you doing?" He asked still half asleep. "I have to go to the bathroom" I whispered. He just nodded and went back to sleep. Once I walked past my room, I heard footsteps coming from my room. Maybe it's just in my head. I looked in my room and saw a shadow of a person. It looked like he had a shovel or something.

My first instinct was to run, but what if Im imagining this? I saw the shadow get closer. Yeah not imaginig. Not imagining! I bolt down to the lab where Adam Bree and Chase were sleeping. I start to bang on Adam's capsule. Which makes him wake up. When he woke up he looked completely thrown off and annoyed. He can be as annoyed as he wants but the killer is in my room and he's the one who killed the killer so my first instinct was to go to him.

"Davis what is?!" He asked frantically. "Dog's in my room!" I said. He just looked at me. "Davis did you 'buy' another dog?" Adam said, while air quoting 'buy'. Was he serious? "No! Dog. You know the guy who tried to kill me!" I yelled. His eyes went wide. He just growled and ran up to my room with me behind him.

Once we got there Adam went ot go check to see if anyone or anything was in there.

"Davis theres noone here" Adam said. "What?" I said. I walked in and found noone. "But I saw someone." I said. Adam just sighed. "Davis you sure you just didn't have a bad dream?" He asked. I guess I could've but I don't think so. "Maybe" I said. "Alright come one. You can just stay down in the lab with us." Adam said. "Ok" I said back.

We both went to the lab. Adam set up a little bed thing on the cyber desk. "there you go. Good night" He said. I climbed on the desk and layed down. "Goodnight" I replied. I fell asleep. I swear if I wake up and Dog is right in front of me...Im gonna scream!

-Morning-

When I woke up neither Adam Bree or Chase were there. Im guessing they went upstairs. I walked upstairs and found Chase making breakfast, Bree texting and Adam watching tv.

"Morning guys" I said. "Hey did you sleep ok? By the way, you drool alot when you sleep." Chase said. We all just looked at him. "What? It erased my homework on there. It's due in 2 weeks!" Chase said. We just laughed and I checked my lip and turns out, he was right. I grabbed a napkin and wiped off the drool.

"So im guessing everyone else is at school or work?" I asked. "Yeah Leo went to school and Davenport and Tasha are at work." Bree said. ok then. I decided to go sit down and watch tv. When I changed the channel It was showing a list of people who were recently arrested. Adam tried to quickly change the channel. "Adam quit! I wanna watch this" I said. Then Dog showed up. My eyes widened.

"I thought..." I started. "I know but he's not. On the bright side he's in jail for life" Adam said. I guess he's right. Then the voice came back on.

"_This just in. The criminal known as 'Dog' has been bailed out. If you have any information about him. please call-" _Adam turned off the tv. We all just sat there...

Adam's P.O.V

We all just sat there. Davis looked completely petrified.

"Ha good luck sleeping tonight!" Eddy said while laughing. Bree glared at Eddy. What are we going to do. If he gets locked up he'll just get out again. If I kill him, I could go to jail and Davenport could get in big trouble too.

"Well. he's out now." Bree said.

"I know" I said.

"We have to find a way to make sure he stays wherever he ends up" Chase said.

"I know" I said again. "Quit saying that!" Chase said.

Davis left the room and went up tp his room. Poor kid. Maybe we could atleast try to cheer him up a little.

"Poor Davis. It's like the world is against him" Bree said.

"I know" I said. Chase just had some sort of freak out. It was actually kind of funny. If only Davis saw that.

Davis's P.O.V

I can't believe it. He's not dead. He's out of jail. What am I gonna do? Im bionic, I shouldn't be afraid. Should I? I was sitting there leaning against my bed when I started gettting texts from my friend Josh.

**Hey where u been?**

_sick_

**Plz dont be Ebola**

_its not!_

**Ok ok are you still sick?**

_No. My Dad wanted to keep me home just incase_

**Cool. You wanna come over. I just got the new Pig Zombie Game**

_Yeah sure. I'll have Adam drop me off._

**K meet me at this address.**

He sent me the address. Ok I guess I could use some fun. I went downstairs to ask Adam for a ride.

"Adam can you take me over to '104 Hooger road' Im meeting Josh there." I asked. " Yeah sure." With that we left.

Once we got to where we were going I got out. "Call me when your ready to get picked up." Adam said. "I will thanks" I said. Adam drove off and I walked up to the door. I knocked a few times and then decided to text him.

_Im here_

**At school?**

_No. The house you told me to meet you at_

**What house? I've been here all day**

_Well then what is 104 Hooger Road?_

**That old abandoned house?**

_Looks like it_

What's going on here? I sat there for a second. Suddenly the door opened and a hand reached out and pulled me inside the house.

"Let me go!" I yelled. "Shut up!" the person yelled. That voice sounded real familiar. "Wait... I know you. Your-" I was about to say something when he jabbed my throat. I started choking and fell down. One blow to the spot on my head where the skin was tender and I was out...

No-Ones P.O.V

Adam Bree and Chase were sitting in the living room watching tv when Davenport came home.

"Hey where's Davis?" He asked a little frantically. "He went to go hang out with Josh. Why?" Bree asked. "Becasue I saw Josha nd he said soemthing about some abandoned warehouse place that Davis was at and about how he didn't text Davis at all." He said. Everyones looks became...suspenseful. "Wait if Josh never texted him, then who did?" Chase asked. Adam had a look of guilt on. "Adam do you know something?" Davenport asked. "The house I dropped him off at looked kind of worn down." Adam said nervously. Everyones eyes widened. "We need to go get him now!" Davenport said. They all got in the car and left.

"Adam what was that address?" Davenport asked. "Uhhh something Hooger Road." He said. Davenport sighed. The car took them by a street and found a small boy on the side of the road. Unconsious. "Davis!" Bree yelled. They pulled up by the side of the road and Davenport came out and got Davis.

"Bree hold your brother until we get home" Davenport said. Bree nodded.

Bree's P.O.V

What happened to Davis? We found him on the road unconsious. This is like the 3rd time I've found him unconcious. Davenport told me to hold him until we got home. Honestly I don't want to let him go.

Once we got home we put Davis on the cyber desk. I sat there holding his right hand and rubbing my thumb on the back of it. "Please be ok" I said. Davenport came back.

"Good news. He's gonna be ok and there's no serious injuries" He said. Good. After everything he's been through. "When will he wake up?" Chase asked. "Could be anytime now" Davenport said. Adam just sat there. He probably felt pretty guilty. "Chase can you watch Davis?" I asked. He just nodded and took my spot. I walked over to Adam "Adam don't feel bad about this" I said. He just looked up. "Why? I dropped him off at some random place with little to no concern" Adam said. Tears started to build up in his eyes. "He's my little brother, Im suppose to protect him and I just dropped him off without a care in the world!" He said. Ok I've already had to deal with Chase like this I can't deal with Adam. "Adam it's ok. Davenports says he's just fine."I told him. "I know but-" I cut him off. "But nothing you and Chase are great brothers and Im a good sister." I said. He nodded, "Alright. Thanks Bree" He said we both went back to the cyber desk. Chase was talking to somebody.

"Chase who are you talking to?" I asked. Wait is he talking to Davis. "Davis is awake" He said. Davis sat up a little. I ran up and hugged him. He looked worse than what he did after the break in. We all hugged then we figured it was time to ask questions. "So Davis was it really Josh who you were texting?" Chase asked. He shook his head. "Did Dog do this?" Adam asked. He shook his head again.

"Then who did this to you?" I asked.

Silence was all I got his eyes filled with tears. "Please Davis you have to tell us." I said. I repeated my question. "Who did this to you?"

"M-M-Marcus"...

**Dun Dun Duuun! SLOTH! Ha. Anyways here's the last chapter before Bionic Showdown! Anyways here it is. Enjoy this new chapter!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Ok here it is. Bionic Showdown. Part one anyway. Here it is!**

**Chapter 15: The Unseen**

**Previously: Davis finds out that Dog was released from jail. Adam drops Davis off to hang out with one of his friends but Davis is attacked by the most unlikely suspect.**

Bree's P.O.V

Marcus did this to him? How could he? Why and how?

"Marcus. Like my boyfriend Marcus?" I asked. Davis just weakly nodded. Leo came running down. "Guys I heard what happened" He said frantically. "Yeah Marcus did this to him" Chase said. Here we go. Leo's gonna go on about how he was right and we were wrong about Marcus.

"That jerk!" Leo said angrily. We were all wanting revenge. Davis has already been beaten 3 times by some jerk. That same jerk twice! And then my boyfriend. I decided it was time to deal with him.

"I'll be right back" I said while turning on my heels.

-**Bold** is Bree. _Italics_ is Marcus-

**What the heck is wrong with you?!**

_What did I do?_

**Oh I don't know maybe you beat the crap out of my little brother!**

_..._

**Seriously!? Look if your gonna be a total jerk than were thru!**

_Alright. Fine by me. Enjoy life :)_

I threw my phone against the wall. Hot tears were running down my face. I couldn't believe it. He seemed so nice and then he nearly killed Davis. I realized Adam was right behind me.

"Bree. Are you ok?" He asked. I just shook my head. He pulled me into a hug and I layed my head on his chest.

"I just can't believe he can be such a jerk!" I said. He just seemed to hug me tighter. "Im sorry your first crush ended up being some jerk" He said. We just sat there for a while.

After we broke the hug we went downstairs for dinner. Davis was eating down in the lab so I stayed down there with him.

"So Davis what all did Marcus do to you?" I asked. He just sat his fork down. "He jabbed me in the throat and kicked me in the head where Dog kicked me." He said. "Oh. Well atleast he didn't do any more damage" I said. I placed my hand on Davis's shoulder. "Yeah but he still did a lot" He said. He looked like he was about to cry. I wouldn't blame him. It was silent for a minute.

"Why does everyone want to kill me!?" He yelled while bursting into tears. I wrapped my arms around him and held him. "I don't know baby. I just dont know" I said. He just kept bawling his eyes out. I noticed Adam and Chase heard the whole thing. They came over and joined in on the hug.

"If I ever see Marcus again..." I stopped Adam in finishing his sentence. "Adam. He's probably sensitive to violence remember?" I whispered. He nodded.

We had a late dinner so everyone decided to go to bed afterwards. We all got in our capsules and Davis is attempting to sleep in his room.

Davis's P.O.V

After everything that's happened Im actually wanting to sleep in my room. This is probably the most stupid thing I've ever done. After I got into the covers I began to drift off.

_-Dream sequence-_

_I walked into the building where I was suppose to meet Josh when Marcus came up behind me. _

_"Hello Davis" He said. I turned around and instantly get punched in the face. Marcus then threw me down and began kicking me then stabbing me. "If you tell anyone about this I'll be sure to kill you!" He menacingly. All I could do is scream and cry. "Please Stop!" I yelled._

_-End Dream-_

I woke screaming and crying and saw Chase sitting in front of me. His nose was bleeding for some weird reason.

"Davis its okay. It's just me" He said. I wa still crying. "oh ok..." I said tears still streaming.

"Were you having a bad dream. You were screaming. 'Get away' and 'Stop'" He said. "I nodded. He pulled me into a hug. "He almost killed me and he stabbed me and kicked me and it just felt so real!" I said while sobbing. He rested his chin on my head. "Shhh. Its okay now. He can't get you anymore" He said. I didn't believe it.

"Thats what you always say! but someone always ends up trying to killing me!" I pretty much yelled at him. He looked a little hurt. I just dug my face in his shirt and cried. I didn't feel safe unless somebody was near me. "Im sorry but we have no way of knowing whats going to happen. From now on somebody will be by your side" He said. I nodded.

"Do you think you can go back to sleep?" He asked. I really don't think I will. "No." I said. He just nodded and picked me up like a baby and carried me down to the living room. Once he sat me down on the couch, he threw a blanket over me then took a seat next to me. My head was now on his arm. "Alright. Go to sleep. I promise I wont leave until you wake up" He said. I nodded and went back to sleep.

Chase's P.O.V

I went to go check on Davis. When I got into his room he was screaming 'Get away!' and 'stop!' I ran over to his side on the bed. I tried to wake him up but he can be a sleep kicker and ended up kicking me in the nose. I didn't care though. When I woke him up he was going on about how he had this nightmare about Marcus killing him. I knew I couldn't just leave him here alone so I carried him down to the living room and sat him down on the couch. Once I did I threw a blanket over him and sat down next to him. Hopefully tommorows better.

-Morning-

Davenport woke me and Davis up to get ready for school. When we both got up Davis went to his room.

"Chase you got a.." Davenport started.

"I know. Davis kicked me last night" I said. I should probably go wash this off. Davenport nodded

"Ok oh and tell Davis to meet me in the lab. I can fix his injuries in the capsule." He said. "Ok I'll tell him." I said. I walked up to Davis's room and helped him find all his stuff.

"Need anymore help?" I asked. "No Im good. Did Dad I have to go to school?" He asked. "Yeah sorry buddy. But he also said he can fix your injuries in the capsule." I said. He seemed to lighten up. "Good. My ribs hurt alot" He said.

We both went back down to the lab and Davis got in a capsule. There were acouple flash of lights and the next thing we knew was none of his injuries were there.

"How do you feel?" Davenport asked. "Pretty good!" Davis said happily. "Great now if you need anything at school, just call and I'll come pick you up or bring you lunch or something ." Davenport said. Davis had a look like he was going to use blackmail.

"Don't even think about it" Davenport said. Davis just frowned. It's nice to know he's kind of emotionaly recovered. Unless he's faking. He wouldn't fake it. He's never been the one to fake it. Oh well. He's happy.

We all left for school, leaving Davenport alone in the lab. We went by Davis's school and dropped him off.

"Do you htink you'll be ok?" Adam asked. "Yeah I'll be fine" He said. "Ok. See ya!" Adam said while we all waved Davis off. I really hope he makes it through today.

Davis's P.O.V

I wish everyone would get that I've kind of come up with a system to recovery. Basically I have nightmares, I cry a little then I stick by the person who wants to help me, then come morning I look on the bright side. Which is, Im still breathing, I have great friends, and I have a wonderful family. Speaking of great friends I ran into Josh and my other friend Cassidy.

"Hey guys!" I said. Josh smiled and waved and Cassidy just ran up and hugged me.

"Where have you been?! I go on vacation for one week and I see you on the news about getting nearly beaten to death!" She said. I hugged back. "Yeah but don't worry Im fine" I said. She just laughed. Josh came up. "Alright you guys ready?" He asked. "Yep. Lets get this over with" I said. We all went to our class. Thank goodness were in the same class.

Davenports P.O.V

I still can't stop thinking about the whole Marcus thing. I figured I would text Adam to find out what they'll do to him. Im ok with a little hurt but not the whole killing scene.

**-Bold-Davenport** _Italics-Adam-_

**So have you seen Marcus yet?**

_Nope. Lucky for him_

**Yeah now when you find him you can rough him up a bit but don't kill.**

_Can't make any promises._

**Adam..**

_Fine. No killing. I think he's absent today_

**Really? **

_Yeah he probably knows whats comingso he's hiding_

**Maybe. text me when you find him**

_I will._

I stopped texting Adam and got up to go get Eddy. "Eddy...Eddy?" He's not working. "Hmm guess theres something wrong with him ciscutry.

"Or maybe something else!" A voice said. When I turned around I couldn't believe who it was.

"DOUGLAS!" I yelled. "Yep its me. So.. How are the kids?" He asked. "Like you actually care" I said while backing up. I suddenly backed up into somebody who was the size of a teenager.

When I turned around rage completely filled my body.

"DOG!" I said. "Not exactly.." He said. He pressed a button on his neck and revealed that it was a cyber mask.

"Marcus?!" I said. "Thats right...uncle" He said while lifting his eyebrow. "See he's been practicing that. He's top in drama club. I keep telling him he should go out for Oklahoma but nooo!" Douglas said. "Get off my back Dad!" Marcus said. I pulled out a little laser and tried to use but Marcus shot it out of my hands.

"Your bionic?!" I asked. "Yep. How else do you think I could've beat the crap out of your son...3 times!?" He said menancingly. "Thats it your de-" I was about to say something but Marcus electrocuted me. I slipped into the drakness.

Douglas's P.O.V

I finally got Donnie back. I should've taken a picture of his face when Marcus took off the cyber mask.

"Alright Marcus lets go." I said. Marcus picke dup donald and carried him along.

This is going to be good...

**Ok how was that. I know Im blowing your minds. I love it! Anyways I look forward to uploading the next chapter. Enjoy!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Ok here is part 2. I think Im gonna make this a 3 parter I really just love myslef right now for how good these are becoming! Anyways here it is.**

**Chapter 16: Bionic Showdown**

**Previously: Davis goes back to school. Marcus and Douglas attack Donald and take him away.**

No-Ones P.O.V

Adam Bree Chase and Leo were at school near Bree's locker.

"So how do you think Davis's day s going?" Bree asked. "Im sure his day is just fine. He seemed pretty happy earlier." Leo said. Everyone just looked at Leo. "What? He did. "

"Yeah but he could've been faking it." Bree said. "Relax. Besides Mr Davenport would pick him up if something went wrong." Chase said. "I guess your right." Bree said. They all sat there for a second getting their things for cass.

"I've got to go. Im gonna be late." Chase said. "Late for what? Class doesn't start for 5 more minutes" Bree said. "Late for being early.. Duuuuhh!" Chase said while walking off. He didn't see this girl walk up to him and he pretty much slammed right into her.

"Oh my gosh Im so sorry!" She said. "No its fine. I didn't see you." Chase said. "No its not ok. I gave you a bloody nose!" She said.

"Oh this? No. My little brother gave me this" Chase said. Realizing he sounded kind of weak.

"What?" She asked sounding concerned. "No. I mean he was having a nightmare and I went to go check on him and he accidentaly kicked me in the face." Chase said. The girl just smiled.

"Aw how old is your brother?" She asked. "10" Chase asnwered. "Awww! Thats so sweet of you. I have a little brother who's also 10 and an older one who's 17 but he never tries to take care of him." She said. Chase saw an oppurtunity. "Well I also pretty much take care of him too. Our parents work alot and our siblings don't help out so I usually have to care for him." Chase said-er lied. "Aww your such a good big brother. Maybe our brothers could hang out some time along with us" She said.

Chase was just smiling like an idiot. "Sounds great. I'll text when you guys can come over" He said. The girl wrote down her number. "Great. By the way my names Nicole." She said while giving him her number. "Ok see ya" He said they both waved and went their seperate ways.

(An: Imagine Victoria Justice for this. First female that popped into my head.)

Chase's P.O.V

I can't believe I have a date. I just need to set it up. Except now I just need to make sure Davis acts like Im the only one who actually takes care of him and stuff. Shouldn't be hard..right?

I walked back over to the lockers. "Guys. Thta girl, Nicole just gave me here number!" I said excitedly.

"Oh let me guess it's '1-800-Leave me alone'"Adam said. I just glared at him. "What'd you do? Pay her?" Bree asked. I sarcastically laughed. "No...I lied to her" I said. "What'd you lie about?" Leo asked. If I tell them I lied about them not caring about Davis, they could get pretty angry. "You know... stuff" I said. They just looked at and then we all went on wiht our lives.

-After school-

We all got home and found Davis in the lab messing with his tablet. "Hey Davis how was school?" Bree asked. "It was good. Noone mentioned the news or anything so I skimmed by happily. So what did you guys end up doing with Marcus?" He asked. "He wasn't there today. Lucky for him" Adam said.

"Where's Mr Davenport?" I asked. "I don't know. I'll go look for him" Bree said. She super sped off. After about a minute Leo walked in. "Hey guys how was sc-" Leo asked but Bree sped past him. "Whoah! Keep it at 60 MPH in the house!" Leo said.

"Well?" I said. "He's nowhere here" Bree said. "Well maybe he went to go get something waxed." Davis said. Wouldn't surprise me. Suddenly Eddy's screen came on.

We were expecting Eddy to pop up but instead...

"Marcus?!" We all said. "Thats right losers. Good to see you all again. Davis nice to see you in full conciousness." He said coldly. Davis just tensed up. "What do you want Marcus?" Bree said coldly.

"I heard you were looking for your daddy" He said. Once he turned around we saw Davenport in a laser cage. "Let him go!" Adam said. "Right...After I buy flowers and chocolate in an attempt to get Bree back...not worth it." Marcus said. Both Adam and I were furious.

"If you want him back you can get him" Marcus said. "Guys don't its a tr-" Davenport was cut off by the screen.

"Come on we have to go get Davenport back." Bree said.

"Wait! Big D has been updating your mission suits. Just step into your capsules and they'll change you." Leo said. New mission suits? Cool! We all got in our capsules and got changed.

We all had varients of Nice, cool, awesomes.

"Yeah and they come in mens, womens and junior misses" He said while gesturing towards me. There is no time to deal with whatever is wrong with him.

"Now you guys may want to know that Marcus is kind of sort of maybe a little...bionic..." He said sheepishly.

"BIONIC?!" We all shouted.

"Leo why didn't you say anything?" I asked. "Well he kind of threatened to kill me..." He said. Unbelievable. Whats with this guy wanting to kill my little brothers?

"Oh he threatened you wiht death too. Phew, thought I was the only one..." Davis said. All the more reason to beat the crap out of him. "Ok. Thanks for the tip.. Now lets go get our Dad back!" I said. We all left to go fight.

No-Ones P.O.V

As the lab rats left, Donald was sitting in the enrgy at Douglas's lab

"They'll beat you" Donald said. Trying to make his younger brother regret his decision. "Ha! yeah right. I bet they hardly know who I am." Douglas said. "You mean they're uncle?" Donald said. "Please. We both what I really am." Douglas said. Donald just growled.

Suddenly Marcus walked in wiht a take out box from a resturaunt. "We get em yet?" He asked with noodles in his mouth. "Wha? When'd you get take out. And why didn't you get any for me?" Douglas asked. "It's upstairs on the kitchen counter. Get off your lazy butt and go get it." Marcus said. Donald just there in amazement. It makes him think about how well he raised his kids. They would almost never talk to him like that. Almost.

Marcus walked up to Donald. "Alright freak. What the heck is wrong with you? First you play my daughter then you nearly kill my son and now your stuffing your face with noodles?" Donald wiht a sickening tone. "Simple. Dad set me up." He said. Donald just glared at him. Suddenly Adam, Bree, and Chase show up on the monitor. "looks like we have company." Marcus said while moving off into another room.

Adam, Bree and Chase walked into the room (Yes I know I skipped some parts but what evs.)

"Mr Davenport are you ok?" Chase asked. "Yeah Im but-" Donald was cut off by the sound of Dogulas clapping. "Who is that?" Bree asked. "Oh you never told them about me..Im hurt...

Adam Bree Chase..Im...your...uncle!" He said. They all stood there in shock

"Mr Davenport why's that guy say he was our uncle?" Chase asked. "Becasue technicaly. Douglas is your uncle and my brother." Donald said.

-At the house-

Leo and Davis stood there in shock. "Oh my" Leo started. "Gosh" Davis finished.

"Davis did you know about this?" Leo asked. "Nope" Davis said. "What are we going to do?" Leo asked. "I dont know?" Davis responded.

"Wait Dad has a secret weapons vault" Davis said. "Which we could sneak in and 'borrow' some weapons!" Leo said. "Yeah lets go!" Davis said. They both went down to the secret armory.

"Ok lets take this and this and this." Davis said while grabbing the most dnagerous weapons he could.

"And put away that and that and that" Leo said while putting the weapons back. After 5 minutes of getting weapons together they are ready to go. "Ok so we'll go into Marcus's house and get Big D back. " Leo said. "Did he ever make you a mission suit?" Leo asked. "No he's too busy helping his favorite bionics" Davis said. Leo rolled his eyes. "Fine lets just go."

-At Marcus's House-

Adam Bree and Chase were standing outside the cage in shock. "Douglas whatever you have planned you wont get away with. " Chase said.

"Really?" Douglas said. "Yeah. Get him!" Adam said. Suddenly they were teleported inside the cage. "What?! You mastered teleportation before I did?" Donald asked. "Yup" Douglas said proudly.

Outside, Leo and Davis were walking up with a wagon. "Oooh look out here comes the heroes with the scary red wagon!" Eddy said. "Why did we bring him along?" Davis asked. "I don't know? Why did Davenport build him?" Leo asked. "Mid-Life crisis and he was lonely" Davis responded.

Donald was watching throught hidden camera. Everyone including Marcus and Douglas, Just looked at him. "What?" He said while shrugging his shoulders.

"Right...Marcus its show time" Douglas said. "Great what do you want me to do with them?" Marcus asked.

"You can flat out kill Leo. Davis, I want to mess with. Seeing your face should be enough to make him have an 'accident'." Douglas said while laughing. "You sick twisted psychotic-" Donald was cut off by Douglas. "I know I know. I got that on my last birthday card." Douglas said. "Anyways Marcus take care of them" Douglas said. Marcus looked back at the Davenport family. "Done..." He said while walking out. "Douglas don't do this they're just kids!" Donald said rage filling his body. "Kids who keep figuring things out and ruin everything!" Douglas said.

Davis and Leo were waiting outside when Marcus came out. "Hello Davis and Leo. Sorry you had to come all this way for nothing." Marcus said. "Please you don't scare us" Leo said. "Shut up!" Marcus said while electrocuting Leo.

"LEO!" Everybody yelled. Marcus looked back at Davis. "Davis, Davis, Davis. What am I going to do with you?" Marcus said. Davis had fear flowing through his body.

"Before I kill you oof you should know that I've been Dog this whole time. Dad wanted me to play as Dog to get into your house and place cameras. Once I did that I saw an oppurtunity. I could take you down. I also got a raise in allowance for that so bonus! Anyways after I heard you were completely healed I knew I had to make sure you stay down until our plan was complete. So my Dad activated this thing called the triton app which controlled you. Which is also why destroyed the lab." Marcus was saying.

Davis just stood there. He didn't know what to do. "a-and?" Davis said shakily. "And then I figured the only way to keep an eye on you was to date your stupid sister. So during that timeI was able to keep up with what you did. And the whole texting Josh thing. I did that. I knew once you got to a place where I could take you down then and there, but your family showed up so I had to stop. But now I can amke sure you get killed. And this time it will be right infront of your family." Marcus said menacingly. Davis just gulped. Marcuss uper sped over to Davis and electorcuted him. Marcus cuaght Davis despite Davis's protests he carried him down in the lab. "Davis!" Donald said.

Right before Davis could say anything Marcus kicked Davis in the head. "Davis! Marcus stop your hurting him!" Bree yelled. "Thats kind of the point." Marcus said. The Davenports just stood there. Watching their youngest get beaten by one of their first friends. Or so they thought...

**Ok there's Part 2. Part 3 will come late tommorow so you might see it on tuesday. but this one is coming tonight. Oh and Im sorry I didnt make Douglas their father. Just thought this could use something different. Enjoy!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Ok here's part 3. The last chapter got pretty good. So here's this one. I appreciate all your veiws and reveiws. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 17: Bionic Showdown pt 2**

**Previously: The Lab Rats go to Marcus's house to get Davenport back but end up getting captured. Douglas reveals a secret to the family.**

Davenport's P.O.V

I just stood there watching my youngest son get beaten by what I thought was a great kid. Tears were falling from Bree's eyes and I could some coming in mine. By the time Marcus was done, Davis looked just the way he did when Dog a.k.a Marcus broke in and nearly killed him. I don't think I can use the capsule to fix his injuries this time.

Marcus threw Davis against the cage and teleported him in here. "Davis" I said. I knelt down next to him. "Is he...you know?" Bree asked. I checked for a pulse. "Yeah he's fine. " I said. I had his head on my lap.

"As soon as I get out of here, Im taking you and Marcus down." Adam said coldly. Douglas just scoffed it off. How am I going to explain this to Tasha? Im pretty sure I can't buy her a puppy. Douglas and Marcus left to go do something.

"Ok we need to find a way out of here." I said. Bree knelt down and took Davis. I told her thank you and got up. "Maybe we could redirect the lasers?" Chase said. "Ok we need something hard and shiny." I said. We all looked around. "Does anyone have a mirror on them?" I asked. Mainly looking at Bree. "If any of us had a mirror, it would be you." Bree said. I rolled my eyes. Adam unwrapped a granola bar and BOOM! instant idea. "Adam let me see that wrapper. " I said I took it out of his hands and unwrapped it. "Ok we need something hard and flat" I said. "How about Adam's head?" Chase suggested. Was now the time to joke? "How about your belt buckle?" Bree said. I nodded and got my belt buckle. "Wait. This is custom.." I said. They all just sighed in annoyance. I paid good money for this and they think I'll just throw it in a laser?! "fine" I said caving. In after a few attempts Bree took it out of our hands and shot out the lasers which broke the computers.

The cage dissapeared. We were all happy until we looked back at Davis. "Don't worry guys he'll be ok." I said. I picked him up bridal style and we began to walk out. Douglas and Marcus ran in and stopped us.

"Well well. You know just because the dog gets out of its cage doesn't mean its going for a walk." He said. "You have a dog? Where where where!?" Adam asked. "Move out of the way Douglas" Chase said. "No way. Now I have this I can use the triton app. Which is what I used to control poor pathetic Davis!" He said.

"Don't you dare talk about him that way!" Adam said. "Your gonna pay for what you did to Leo and Davis." Chase said. "Sure I am. Right after Donnie goes back to his perm!" Douglas said. Does he have to bring that up here? "Lets get him!" Chase said. They all went after Marcus and I sat Davis down and went after Douglas. I realized it wasn't a smart idea but nody has touched him yet.

Leo's P.O.V

"...Ahhhhhhh!" I said. Wait Im alive? Good. Once I got up I figured maybe the best way to handle this is to get the exo-mojo on! BRB

Chase's P.O.V

We were fighting Marcus. After he threw Adam across the room, I charged at him. He threw me to the other side of the room. After I got up he started motioning over to Davis.

**Commando App Engaged-Spike's P.O.V**

"Don't even think about it!" I yelled. Finally Im out. I couldn't stand sitting there doing nothing. Well nothing worth talking about. That freak started walking up tot he runt as if he was going to do something bad. Honestly I would want to just sit there and watch but the Chase side of me wants to fight. So Im fighting.

"What are you going to do?" He asked. "How about rip out your trachea and use it to spank your sorry butt!" I yelled. I wanted to use a 'stronger' word. But trying to keep it formal. "Right let me see what you got" He said. I used my molecular kinesis and threw a barrel at him. "Seriously? A barrel?" He said. He didn't know that was a distraction. Adam came behind and threw a huge punch to the back of Marcus's head. Then I came up and started kicking his head.

"How does it feel? Huh?" I said. Adam pulled me back. Uh oh. Here we go. Switching back

**Commando App Disengaged. Chase's P.O.V**

Did I just turn into Spike? Guess so since Marcus is on the floor holding his bleeding head.

Bree super sped behind us. "Guessing Spike took care of Marcus?" She asked. I nodded. Adam walked over and picked up Davis. We walked over to the exit when Douglas yelled at Marcus to go get us. Suddenly he hopped back up and shot us with an energy ball making Adam drop Davis in the process. "Your not going anywhere!" Marcus growled.

Suddenly out of nowhere, a robot fell through the ceiling.

"EXOSKELETON IN THE HOUSE!" The robot said. Im guessing thats Leo. I can't believe he's alive! "Leo your not dead!" I said. Marcus threw him too the ground then walked over to him.

"Uh uh uh. Not for long." He said while minichainsaws came out of his knuckles.

"Get away from him!" Adam yelled. He releaased of wave of energy which was his blast wave. Everything became rubble adn started falling from the ceiling.

"Come on lets get out of here!" Davenport yelled. Adam and I helped Leo up and left. Bree grabbed Davis

-Outside-

We were walking outside and found Davenports self driving car.

"Mmmmm. Where are we?" A small voice asked. When I looked over it was Davis.

"Don't worry Davis were almost home." Bree said. We got into the car and left.

-Home-

Once we got home Davenport sat Davis on the cyber desk. "Ok Davis it doesn't look like your unjuries are that bad. Probably because of your bionics" Davenport said. "Ok." He said. Im really happy both him and Leo are okay.

Davis's P.O.V

I woke up and I didn't feel as horrible as I thought I would. Apparently the fightings over and now Im laying on the cyber desk.

"So what about my arm?" I asked. It was still hurting like it broke so I might end up getting a new cast. "Yeah your gonna get a cast over it again." Dad said. Figures. "Alright. So what all did I miss?" I asked.

"Well Leo saved the day" Bree said. I didn't believe her. "Right...What really happened?" I said. They just looked at me. I was unconcious throughout this. Sue me!

"He really did" Dad said. Wow guess he can fake someone out sometimes. "Ok then..." I said. Honestly after today, Im ready for bed.

"Look we,ve had a long day. It's all over and Im sorry for not telling you guys about Douglas." Dad was saying. Honestly I've had such a long day that I really don't care. "It's ok. We get it. Besides he's over with." Bree said. "Thansk guys." Dad said. We all had a group hug.

No-Ones P.O.V

The Davenpor tfamily went to bed except the doorbell rang.

Donald went to go answer and when he did...well...Chase gonna get busted! A girl stood in the doorway with a boy smaller than her.

"Umm hi" Donald said. "Hi. Im Nicole. Im here to see Chase" She said. "Right...Chase a girls here to see you!" Donald shouted.

Chase came running in only to feel all the energy in him getting sucked out. "Hi Chase!" Nicole said.

"Hi." He said Nervously. He didn't plan for he rto be over this late...

Why does dating a simple person have to be so hard for him...

**Ok there's chapter 17. Thus ends Bionic Showdown!. Dont worry coming up is more chapters and Im thinking about doing a sequel! Anyways. Enjoy!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Here's the next chapter. Hope you like this one. Oh and Im sorry last chapter was so choppy. I was in a rush. Anyways this chapter will explain more than you think. And I will be making a sequel to this.**

**Chapter 18: All's Fair in Love and War.**

**Previously: The Lab Rats had an all out bionic showdown with Marcus and Douglas. Secrets are revealed. Nicole comes to visit Chase.**

Chase's P.O.V

Hasn't my day been crazy enough? Now I've got to deal with Nicole and her brother. Wait no I don't. I'll just hang out with them tommorow.

"Hey Chase!" Nicole said. I smiled and waved. "Hey. What are you doing here?" I asked. "Well, I figured we could hang out right now while my parents are at a dinner date." Nicole said. Man how can I deny this. I'm just gonna have to suck it up and tell her.

"Sorry right now's not a good time. We just had to deal with some major family stuff, mybe tommorow?" I suggested. I knew it was a long shot but I need to get Davis on my side.

"Yeah I guess so" She said. I felt bad about doing that, but I need time to get my plan all figured out.

After that Nicole left and I went to bed or capsule. Better luck tommorow.

-Morning-

I woke up and went upstairs to tell Davis about my plan. It was saturday so today was the perfect day to prep Davis about whats happening.

I walked into his room and he was sitting there sleeping like a rock. I walked up to him and began to shake him awake.

"Davis...Davis wake up!" I said. He woke up and he looked pretty mad.

"What!? Don't you know it's saturday and we kind of had a huge battle last night with our uncle!?" He said. I forgot he'd be a little irritated about but honestly I dont care. He has to know what to do.

"Yeah but listen I need you to do me a favor." I said. He just looked at me as if I were crazy...Im not!

"What is it?" He asked probably still half awake. "I need you to pretend Davenport and Tasha are always working and Adam Bree and Leo tret you like your invisible." I said. The more I say this plan out loud, the more stupid it sounds but I already started it so might as well finish it.

"Fine...Wait what do I get out of this?" Davis asked. Im guess I'll put out the usual bargain.

"I'll do your homework for a month." I said. He smiled happily and agreed.

"Alright. But don't you think they'll get mad that you told someone that they treat me like im invisible?" He asked. Does he really need to bring that up? I already thought of that.

"Yeah... so they're not going to find out" I said. He just nodded. I really hope this works.

Once we got downstairs Mr Davenport was sitting on the couch with Adam Bree Leo and Tasha.

"Whats going on?" Davis asked.

"I need to show you all something.." Davenport said. He pulled out his tablet and showed us the footage at Douglas's house.

"Why are we watching this?" Leo asked.

"Shhh. Just watch" Davenport said.

During the video all we saw was a pile of rubble, until a bionic hand reached out of the rocks.

"What is that?" Davis asked shakily

After we saw the hand, there was an explosion of green energy and out came something awful, despicable, even grotesc.

"Marcus!?" We all said.

"He's still alive? How?" I asked.

"Well his bionics probably made him almost invincible. So it doesn't surprise me." Davenport said. We looked back at the video where we saw Marcus just yell. It sounded like something was wrong.

"Whats going on with him?" Bree asked.

"The impact must've affected his brain. He's total monster now" Davenport said. We all just looked at eachother.

"What are we gonna do..." Bree asked.

**Im so sorry this is so short. I needed to update. I promise this next one will be even better! And Marcus is alive and will be staying for a good continuation...or will he? IDK. Enjoy!**


	20. Chapter 20

**So last chapter was fantastic. And Im sorry for those who get 'edgy' about things happening to Marcus. But I need this to happen to be a good story. Okay so enjoy!**

**Chapter 19: Transformations**

**Previously: Chase had to kind of sort of confront Nicole. Donald showed the kids footage of Marcus ending up alive and...different?...**

No-Ones P.O.V

The Davenports stared in shock at the monster that was once a bionic android.

"So why is he suddenly a monster?" Leo asked. He as shocked as everybody.

"The debris hit his head an made his bionics malfunction. He's like a barbarion" Davenport said. Davis just had a look of fear, which everybody had but this was like, petrifying fear.

The person that attacked him and tried to kill him is now even more menacing. "What are we going to do?" Bree asked.

"Well eventually he'll burn out, but he still has full conciousness and awareness he's just filled with anger and rage." Davenport said.

"And the ugly" Leo said. They all looked at him then at the video. Part of his face was robotic and his arm was robotic. He had skin falling off and weird enough, no blood.

"So he has full memory of everything and everyone?" Tasha asked. "Yeah and this time, he'll be 10x more brutal." Davenport said.

Everyone was just speechless. What will they do? How can they deal with a bionic loonatic?

Davis's P.O.V

I just can't believe it. What if he comes after me again? I won't be able to defend my self again. Chase placed his hand on my shoulder. Im just flat out scared.

"Dont worry" Chase said softly. It didn't seem like anyone else could hear him. Bree looked at me. Now everyone's going to go back to babying me. Which you know what? I don't care I need it. I need to feel protected, I need someone to be right there next to me.

Dad got up and put up his tablet. "For now we shouldn't worry. Actually we shouldn't worry at all. He'll burn out by lunch tommorow so we'll be fine." He said. That made me feel a little better.

I looked down at my arm. It was wrapped in another cast. Except this one was bright green. Everytime I looked at it, memories of Marcus as Dog flash across my mind. Then the memory of Adam, Bree and Chase being there for me past though my mind. We fight sometimes but we'll always care about eachother like that.

-Back at Douglas's house-No-Ones P.O.V

Marcus was flinging things around and smashing things.

"GRRRRRRRRRRRRR! Why can't I ever win!?" He yelled. "All I want to do is completeley get rid of them and they just attack and it's over!" Marcus was furious. He kept losing control of his bionics. Suddenly a man walked in.

"Hello Marcus" The man said. "Who are you? How do you know me?" Marcus asked.

"You'll know soon enough." The man said. Marcus seemed to get even more aggitated.

"No you'll tell me now!" Marcuss aid while charging at the man. The suddenly raised his hand and Marcus stopped.

"What the?" He said. He was just standing there. "Surprised?" The man asked.

"Little bit" Marcus said. The man smirked a little. He seemed to enjoy Marcus's confusion.

-Back at the House-

Leo's P.O.V

I knew it! I knew it! I knew it! I knew Marcus was evil and bionic, but now he's some sortof monster. I know he'll burn out soon, but who says he won't attack between then? I started thinking. What are we going to do about Davis?

Big D walked into the lab where me, Adam ,Bree, and Chase were. Davis was waiting upstairs wiht my mom.

"Ok Adam Bree Chase your getting your own rooms." He said. Ok that was random and cool.

"Seriously!? Why?" Bree asked. "Because I figured you guys need one so it's easier for sleep overs or when you have friend svisit. Plus It would be nice if you guys wouldn't have to gothrough 2 floors to get to Davis incase soemthing goes wrong." Davenport said.

"So we get to design them how we want them?" Chase asked. "Well actually thy're already designed for you! Trust me you'll love them" Davenport said. He seemed pretty happy with this.

We all went upstairs to check out the new rooms. Adam's room was right next to mine and Bree's was next to Davis's. Chase's was across the hall form Davis's room. They all went in to chekc out they're rooms.

Adam's P.O.V

This is so cool. We got our own rooms. I chekced mine a out and Im not dissapointed.

There was this giant hot dog lamp, a stereo, tv, video game set, closet, and a bed! That was pretty cool. My walls were painted dark blue. There was also targets on the wall. Im guessing thats for laser vision.

Bree's P.O.V

I went in to check my room out. Honestly it looks the exact same as Tasha's sewing room. Except this time there was a bed.

"Why is there a bed instead of a capsule?" I asked. "Because, those beds have a plate in between the spring box and the mattress. It has all the capabilities of your capsules." He said. I really am loving this idea.

My room had this strip of light coursing through the cieling. I also had a nice bed and my walls were a bright-ish purple. Honestly I'd rathe rit be this than pin. Ther eis a such thing as too much pink.

Chase's P.O.V

I checked my room out and I was pretty impressed.

I had a nice desk with a laptop, a nice bed and a small sitting area. My walls were bright blue colored. On each side of my bed stood a small bedside table with lamps. I also had a shelf of books and pictures. I really am loving this. We finally have bedrooms like normal kids.

Maybe I could bring Nicole in here. CRAP! Nicole! I can't believe I forgot about her. Oh well, I'll go out with her later.

Davis's P.O.V

It mad eme feel a little safer that Dad gave them their own rooms. I know thats the REAL reason he did this. Bree wasted no time spraying her perfume/poisonus gas in her room. Why did I have to be next to her room?

Later that night I walked up to my room to go to bed, and smelled something disgusting. I walked down the hall only to find it coming from Adam's room. When I walked over he was laying on hi sbed munching on a turkey leg.

"You just got this room and it already smells like the rear end of a donkey" I said. "Yeah. Im marking my territory." He said. "Ok then" I said. He stopped me in my tracks.

"Hey Davis" He said. "Yeah?" I asked while walking back in his room. He laye dthe turkey leg down and looked serious.

"If you need anything during this, let me know okay. We get if your afraid or something." He said. "Please Adam, I'll be fine really" I said. He looked like he didn't believe me. "Right.. Well goodnight" He said. "Night"

No-Ones P.O.V

-Back at Douglas's house-

The man and Marcus were doing something on the computers.

"So what are you doing with me?" Marcus asked. "We're going to get Douglas" The man said.

"Why are we going to get him?" Marcus asked. "Because, We need him" The man replied. Marcus just looke dintently at the man.

"Ok...so who are you? Come on I have to know!" Marcus said.

"Im Victor Krane. I kne wyour father as a business partner..."

**BOOM! Mind blown right? Anyways I hope this makes up for the last chapter. And this story wil be a prequel. And im sad to say we only have 2 chapters after this one before this story ends. But trust me. It will be great. Enjoy!**


	21. Chapter 21

**We're wrapping up this story. Only one more chapter after this one.. Sorry but the sequel will be great! Hope you enjoy this new chapter.**

**Chapter 20: Loose Ends**

**Previously: Adam Bree and Chase get their own rooms. Marcus is visited by a unsuspecting man.**

Davis's P.O.V

I woke up the next morning and something crossed my mind. I actually didn't have a nightmare or I wasn't attacked. Felt nice. I walked out of my room and went down to the living room. Except something was off. It's dark.

The clock on the oven read 3:32 am. Seriously? Why did my body wake me up at 3 in the morning? I really hated this.

"Well look who's up. The walking-almost-dead!" Eddy said. "Oh look it's the bane of my existence" I said. I felt pretty proud of this. Chase taught me that phrase.

He just shut off. Thank god. I walked over to the couch and layed down. I really need to sleep.

-later that morning.-

I heard someone saying my name and it was really annoying me.

"...Maybe you should wet willy..." I heard someone say. NOPE! My eyes shot open like bullets and I saw Adam like a foot away from my face and Leo was sitting behind him.

"Do you mind?" I said really raspy. My throat is killing me.

"Uhhh You ok? Your voice sounds all growly" Adam said. Suddenly Bree appeared in front of Adam. "Hey he's finally up?" She asked. What was she talking about? Finally?

"How long was I asleep?" I asked. "Well you fell alseep last night and this morning we found you on the couch. And now we just got back from school" Adam said. I've been alseep THAT long?

Dad came walking in with a bag. "Ok I got Davis's perscription." He said. "For what?" I asked.

"Oh your up. Well apparently you have Bronchitus." He said. Bronchitus?

"Does that have something to do with a bull?" I asked. I feel like my neck was just tackled by a bull!

"No it's like strep throat. But 10 times worse." He said. "Oh well I-" I got into a huge cuaghing fit. Up to the point where it made my eyes water. Adam started patting my back which hurt even more. I didn't know if my eyes were just watering because im sick, or im crying becasue it just hurts.

"Adam get him some water. Here" Dad handed me a pill. My natural instinct is to sniff it. Yeah it's weird but when you all die from poisunus berries or something because you didn't sniff them first. I'll sit here stuffing my face with chicken!

Adam came back with some water and Dad got a little irritated by my sniffing.

"It won't kill you" He said. I just looked at him and took it. I swallowed the water and sat back, thinking that would help. Man I was SO wrong.

"Ok I've got to go to a business trip. I'll be back tommorow. Until then Adam Bree Chase and Leo will take care of you." He said. "What about Tasha?" I asked. "She's coming with me" He said.

"fine. Have fun I guess" I said weakly. He just waved and left.

"You want something to eat?" Leo asked. I nodded. He walked over to the fridge and made me a sandwhich.

"Here you go" He said. I took and ate like 2 bites. "Im full" I said while laying back.

"You can't be full. I spent 2 minutes making this sandwhich" Leo said.

Chase came upstairs with Bree. "Hey. All of you except Davis need to go to school for some thing" He said. "Ok?" Bree said. They all left except for Chase.

"So you have Bronchitus?" He asked. I nodded.

"PERFECT!" He said. I looked at him. "What? You sick excuse for a-" I was cut off. "Relax. I mean Nicole is on her way." He said. Great I get to pretend nobody cares about me.

"You know the plan right?" He asked. I just nodded. He sat down next to me. "Isn't this contagious?" I asked. "Yes but I have an immunity app" He said. I just nodded.

He stood up and grabbed a box sitting underneath the sink. "Whats that?" I asked. "Just some of your old stuff" He said. He pulled out my old blanket which has all these bears on it and it was a baby blue color.

"Really?" I asked. "Come on. Just take the blankie" He said. I took and it and the next thing he pulled out was a bear.

"Mr Wubzy?" I said. Chase just smiled. "Yup. Here" I happily took the bear. Dad took him away from me when I was 6 because he thought I was becoming too attached. Chase took the old blankie and put it back in the box. He walked back form putting the box up and just couldn't help smiling.

"What?" I asked. He just chuckled a little.

"Does Davey-wavey wuv his teddy bear?" Chase said in a baby voice.

"Does Chasey-wasey want a black eye?" I countered. He rolled his eyes and sat down.

His phone started beeping. "She's here!" He said. "Now remember. Nobody else cares about you" He said. I looked at him. "Just pretend!" He said.

Nicole knocked on the door. He answered. I just there and hated it.

"Hey Nicole!" He said. "Hi Chase!" She said. "Come in. And be careful. My little brother's sick." He said. Yep Im sick alright. Sick of people using me for dates. "Aww poor thing" She said.

She sat down next to me. "Yeah. He's been caughing all day" Chase said. This better be worth it!

"Hi sweety. Im Nicole" She said.

"Hi" I groaned "So what've you been doing all day?" She asked Chase.

"Taking care of Davis. What else? I mean our parents work all the time and our siblings are always with their friends so Im the only one who cares enough to stay" He said. He makes me even more sick.

"Aw he still uses a teddy bear?" She said. I decided to just go with it. "Yeah. His name is Mr Wubzy. Chase got him for me when everyone forgot my birthday" I said. Her face showed adore and sadness. Chase gave me a thumbs up.

Chase's P.O.V

Wow Davis just did a genius move.

"What? Thats awful. Poor baby" She said while storking his hair. I figured now might be a good time to take him up to his room and continue this date on my own.

"Yeah...I think I'll take Davis up to his room and let him rest." I said. She just smiled at me. "Ok. Hope you get better" She said. He tried to say something but ended up caughing.

I picked him upwhere his head was on my shoulder and arms were wrapped around my neck.

-Upstairs-

I sat Davis down on his bed and sat down so I could take his temperature.

"Nice thinking wiht the whole birthday thing" I said "Yeah well. You actualy did forget one year. I was turning 7 that year" He said. Oh yeah...I forgot.

"Whoops" I said. The thermometer started beeping, so I took it out. "101.1" I said. He just sighed. "Alright. I'll come check on you later." I said. He just nodded and I left.

When I got downstairs Nicole was gone. "Where'd she go?" I asked noone in particular. But Eddy had to answer.

"Oh she left" He said.

"Why?"

"Because, I showed the footage of you and Davis talking about the plan" He said.

"You what?!" I asked. I was so mad. My first chance at a relationship and Eddy ruins it!

"Why would you do that?!" I was so furious at him.

"She needed to know" He said. Wow just wow. I ran up to my room, which Im glad I cna say that and just layed on my bed trying to figure out how I can explain this.

I could hear Davis caughing from across the hall. I heard the front door open and then my door opened.

It was Bree.

"Hey guess who we saw on our way out?" She asked. I knew the answer. I know Im busted, evenmore!

"Nicole?" I said. "Yup and apparently she thinks that we don't care at all about Davis. Wonder why?" She said pretendin to think. "Well-" I said. "You told her we don't care about Davis. Chase why would you do that? After everything that's happened how do you have the nerve to say that?!" She said her evoice was getting angry.

"W-well I just wanted her to like me. And it worked just for half a date." I said. "Whatever. You should ashamed" She said. She left my room and left me sitting there. Great everything is just blowing up in my face.

Bree's P.O.V

I can't believe Chase. To think someone else thought we don't care about our brother like that. I went into Davis's room.

"Hey buddy. How do you feel?" I asked. He just groaned. "That bad huh?" I said. I sat down next to him and stroked his hair. "So how was that school thing?" He asked. "Well turns out Chase set that up so this girl could come over and he could tell her that we don't care about you." I said. He laughed a little. "How is this funny?" I asked. "Because. He told me and I had to play along. He told me he'd do my homework." He said. I can't believe him. "Fine well don't ever think we don't care." I told him. He just nodded. "You know Adam and Leo are pretty mad?" I asked. "I figured. Poor Chase" He said. I rolled my eyes.

My phone started beeping. "Hey mission alert. Davis I gotta go I'll have Leo check up on you while we're gone." I said. He just nodded.

I walked down to the lab and waited for Adam and mister lyer to come down.

"Ok we're here. Mr Davenport said the mission was a tropical storm and that he was on his way home." Chase said. We just looked at him. "Im not lying I swear." He said.

"While we're there can I get a pelican?" Adam asked. "What? No! Come on lets get this over with" I said. We all left. Honestly I don't know how this will turn out since our 'mission leader' lied to us and a girl and who knows what else he could lie about.

**Ok that was that chapter. I think you all know what the final chater will be about. Hope you enjoyed this one and the Story Finale is tommorow! Enjoy!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Ok here it is. The last chapter of Lab Rats 4S Break in :( But don't worry there are so many stories coming after this, your mind will explode trying to think about how many are coming. Well mine almost did anyway. This story will go a little differently than the actual version. But still...Enjoy!**

**Chapter 21: Avalanche**

**Previously: Davis falls ill with Bronchitus. Everyone finds out about Chase lying to them about the whole Nicole thing. Then a mission came out about a tropical storm. Whats wrong with this family?**

Davenport's P.O.V

I was on my way home from my business trip. Stupid mission. Im missing out on millions of dollars. Oh well it's not like I'll ever go bankrupt. I also can't believe Chase. Im sure everybody else was feeling that way, but the last thing I need is a son who lies to a girl just to get her to like him.

I got home when I realized my youngest son has bronchitus. Why me? I got down to the lab to watch the mission. It looked like it went pretty well. Good. Glad to know they can handle a mission without me.

They all walked in the lab afterwards. "Great job on the mission guys. That was the biggest tropical storm in that area!" I said. I was really proud of them.

"Yeah it really was!" Chase said. "Right well Im gonna go check on Davis. Like a sister who cares..." Bree said. I guess they're all trying to mess with Chase about this. I get how they could be mad. I mean It's so obvious how much they care and love Davis, that it's ridiculus that someone would say otherwise.

"Yeah. Me too!" Adam said. Adam and Bree left the lab to go see Davis.

"Why are they so mad at me? It was one little lie" Chase asked me. I have noticed that Adam Bree adn Leo have been acting a little more aggitated about this than most people would, but then again. Since when were Adam Bree Chase Leo and Davis like other people?

"Well you lied to them about Davis and that girl. Chase what you did could've hurt their feelings." I told him. He just looked guilty.

"Maybe you should just apologize" I said. He nodded. I figured I could go ahead and work on my Cryo-blaster. Thing is, I need cytanium.

Oh well, I'll send them on a mission later.

Davis's P.O.V

I was laying in my room when Adam bursted in.

"You know knocking would be nice?" I told him. He rolled his eyes and sat on my bed. I pretty much flew 2 feet in the air.

"So how ya feeling?" He asked. I haven't caughed in about an hour. I haven't thrown up or had headaches so I guess im healing up.

"Better" I said. "How was the mission?" I asked. "Well, I couldn't get a pet pelican. Just this bag of coconuts" HE said while holding up a bag of coconuts.

"Great..." I said. Chase walked by. "Hey Adam can I talk to you?" Chase asked. Adam just looked at him. You could feel the awkwardness in the room.

"Im sorry. Im taking care Davis. Like I always do!" He said. Adam was right but I think their being a little harsh with this. "Adam I didn't mean anything by that. I just wanted this girl to like me. You know cuz Im short and nerdy" He said. Chase is actually admitting that? Yeah he's desperate.

"True...but it was still wrong. You should be ashamed." Adam said. There's Adam being 'Mr Brother-Daddy'. When we were little, Dad had to work alot so Adam tried to be the 'father'. It was actually a good thing he did. We all had a good family dynamic going. Adam was the Dad, Bree was the Mom, Chase was the older brother, and I was the baby of the family. Back when everything was simple.

"Yeah. Do you forgive me?" He asked. Adam looked at me. I don't make the decisions here. He should!

"I guess so" He said. "Thanks" Chase said.

It was dinner time and I was feeling good enough to go downstairs for dinner. When I got down there everybody was sitting around the table waiting. Figures, I was a little slugish since I was sick.

I sat down and we all dug in. Tasha made lasagna, garlic bread, and corn. My favorite par tabout this is I really like to mix my food together. The other great thing about this is it bothers the heck out of Chase.

We were talking about our day when Dad had to leave early. He went down to the lab to work on something.

"Oh by the way, I'm ordering a movie off of RedBox. So what do you kids want?" Tasha asked. Leo suggested 'The Colony', which Tasha shot down. Bree suggested 'Mont'e Carlo'. Adam suggested 'Cloudy with a chance of meatballs 2'. Chase said something about a Disney Bear thing. I suggested the Spongebob Squarepants Movie.

After a few minutes of bickering we came to a conclusion. We decided on 'The Pacifier'. We all liked the movie so we figured it would be best.

We watched the movie and honestly. There was alot more to the story line than I thought.

**(AN: Spoiler Alert! If you have NOT seen the pacifier and want to watch it, Just skip this part. I'll put a bold line where it ends.)**

First the Dad ends up dying in the first scene. Tasha cried a little. Bree was on the verge of crying. I thought about it. Where would we all be without Dad? I mean we would all be in custody of the government seperated adn lonely and so much more. That was the worst horror movie I could think of. My siblings are my rocks, I don't know what I'd do if I ever lost them.

Then they started talking about some G.H.O.S.T project. Tasha looked at Dad seriously.

"Don't you ever make a project that the government wants and tries to kill you over!" She said. We all just laughed and Dad decided to mess with her.

"Heh heh. Too late" He said. Tasha just hit his arm and rolled her eyes.

After we watched the movie, it was time for bed. We all went up to our rooms when Bree had an idea.

"Wanna have a sibling sleepover?" She asked. (**Got that from Our Crazy Life written by PrincessSparkleKitty.)** We all thought about. It sounded like a good idea.

"Yeah sounds fun" Leo said. We were trying to figure out where we could sleep out at.

"We could stay in my room" Adam said. "Right...I'll get the febreeze. Leo you get the Lylac, Bree you bring the perfume and Chase you call poison control" I said. Adam rolled his eyes. "Or we could stay in Chase's room." Leo said. That's actually a good idea! Chase had all this technology in there. "Yeah I guess so" He said.

We all go into Chase's room and just alk for a while. "Ok so we're not doing a movie?" Bree asked. "Uh no" I said. I hated movies enough. Im not watching 2 in one day.

"Alright well we could play truth or dare!" Bree said. "You know someone always ends up crying or yelling" Leo said. He looked at me then Chase. "Im talking about you two" He said.

After playing truth or dare, Bree looked like a clown, thanks to the dare from Chase making me do Bree's make up. Adam had Bree's stuffed dog glued to his face. Dont ask. Leo got the hiccups and Chase's phone is now flushed somewhere in the pacific ocean. As for me, Mr Wubzy is now a Mrs Wubzy... At times like this I really hate Adams heat vision.

We all fell asleep in Chase room. Adam fell asleep on a pile of dirty clothes, Chase fell alseep on his bed, Bree fell alseep sitting up against the foot of his bed, Leo fell asleep against his tv, and I fell alseep underneath his desk. Being really small sure does help!

When I woke up I walked down to the living room. "Hey Davis. Did you sleep ok underneath Chase's desk?" He asked me. "Yeah I- How did you know?" I asked. "I got a picture" He said.

"Oh I need to show you all something. In the lab" Dad said. "What is it?" I asked. "You'll know when you come see it" He said. Ok. As long as this one doesn't blow up, I'll be happy.

Adam Bree Chase and Leo came downstairs.

"Dad wants us to meet him in the lab" I said. They all just nodded.

We all got downstairs and was waitng for Dad.

"Alright everybody check this out! I call it the Cryo-Blaster!" He said. "Basically it blasts rays of ice and turns whatever it touches into ice." He said. We all looked at him. "So...it makes ice?" Leo said. "Leo's right Dad, that thing does about as much as our fridge" I said.

"No...It can cryogenically freeze someone in suspended animation!" Dad said. I didn't understand half of that but I guess it's relevant to ice.

"Right...Ice" Leo said. Dad just got mad. "Anyways I need some cytanium from the most remote part of Antarctica" He said.

"Prior to bustling down town Antarctica?" Bree said sarcastically. Dad just rolled his eyes.

"Im sending you guys there to get cytani-" Dad was cut off by an alarm. "Whats wrong?" Leo asked.

"There's a catagory 5 storm heading to the cytanium site. I'll post-pone the mission." Dad said sadly. "You'll lose all the cytanium forever" Chase said. "I know.." Dad said.

"Guys we have to go We can try to be back before the storm hits" Chase said.

"I guess so." Bree said.

"Yeah lets go!" Adam said. They went o go change into their mission gear. Afterwards they left.

"Any chance they'll bring me a penguin?" I asked. Leo just looked at me.

-In Antarctica-

Adam's P.O.V

We arrived in Antarctica and went to go find the cytanium site. We all went through the snow looking for the cytanium.

"Found anything?!" I yell. "Not yet!" Bree yelled back. Suddenly the ground started shaking.

Chase came running back to us. "Whats going on?!" He asked. He looked like he was scanning the site.

"AVALANCHE!" He yelled. Suddenly piles of snow started plumiting down, faster than Bree can ever run. Bree grabbed my arm and super-sped out.

"Where's Chase" I asked. We looked around for him. After the avalanche we went back to the spot where it hit us. "He's not here..." Bree said.

Chase's P.O.V

After the avalanche came down, I past out. When I woke up, I was in some tent. There was a little fire and some chairs and canned food.

"Look who's awake. My favorite nehew" Someone said. I looked up and found out who it was.

"Douglas? I thought we took care of you back home!" I said. I was furious. "Yeah. You thought. But I'm alive, and I want to talk to you." He said.

"About?" I said. "Bionic. Your bionics. Chase I can make you more powerfull then you've ever been before!" He said. Does he really think I'll accept this? "Not listening. Im not betraying my family!" I said.

"Oh the family that mocks you! Please. You have a little brother who teases you and gave you a bloody nose. And you felt bad for him? Not to mention Adam and Bree left you here." He said. Was he right? Was that really was happening?

"Well..." I said. "See. You can be all you were meant to be. All I have to do is get to the lab and update your chip." Douglas said. You know what? He's right. I deserve this!

"Great job" He said. He came around to pat my neck and it felt weird. "Can't wait to start..._Chasey._" He said. When he said Chasey something went through my head. I finally understood what a great I dea this was!

"Alright. Im in!" I said. We both shook hands and left.

Davis's P.O.V

Adam and Bree was going on about an avalanche that Chase was in and how they couldn't find him. Dad's searching for him now. I really hope he finds him.

Suddenly Chase walked through the door. "Chase!" Bree said. We all turned around and he was standing there.

"Chase what happened to you back there?" Bree asked. "Nothing much. But the question yo ushould be asking is whats happening right now." He said. What was he talking about? When we turned around we saw Douglas.

"It's Evil Uncle Dougie!" Adam said. "Yup and boy do I have a surprise for all of you!" He said. He pressed this button on a remote and Chase's eyes lit up blue. "Whats happening to him?" Bree asked worriedly.

"Douglas is updating his chip!" Dad said. "Thats right now all of you better step back!" Dogulas said.

"No way! Chase whats happening to you?!" Dad asked. "I came to my senses!" He said. Suddenly he used a blast wave on us...BLAST WAVE?! That's Adam's ability!

"How did he do that?" I asked. "Simple I updated his chip and gave him all of your abilities!" Douglas said menacingly.

"Chase?" I said. Tears were coming in my eyes. I wa sexpecting him to say he was kidding or he was planning on double crossing Douglas, but instead he walked up to me and did something he never ever did or would think of doing.

He used his new super strength and punched me right in the face. I fell to the ground. I could hear screaming, and the next thign I saw was Douglas and Chase walk out of the lab.

Then. I fell into the darkness...

**How was that. That's it. My first official story. Im workingon the sequel now and Im also reading this one story called Our Crazy Life by PrincessSparkleKitty. You all should read it. And I decided to call the sequel. Lab Rats 4S: Break In-2. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll post the first chapter of my next story tommorow. See ya!**


End file.
